Human Interruptions
by Ec1aire
Summary: A girl who thought she was a human finds herself on Mobius and her entire life goes to chaos from there, challenging everything she thought she knew. Her new life is filled with danger, but then again, there are some flowers that blossom better in darkness. Shadow/OC, possible Sonamy in later chapters. Rated M for language, blood and a little gore.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a Shadow/OC story. Might be a little Sonamy in later chapters, haven't decided yet. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it. Constructive criticism welcomed, and obviously nice comments are great too, but no flames, please.**

**Disclaimer: The only characters I own are Midnight, Malus, Saffron, Auden and most of the humans (with the exception of Eggman). Most will come in later. Just thought I'd get this over with now so I don't have to keep doing it.**

**Mobius**

**Stella/Midnight's POV**

The sun shines down brightly on my pale skin. Gripping the strap on my bag tighter, I lower my head and tackle my way through the heavy crowd filling the street._ Damn protesters!_ I don't even know what all the fuss is about; I never get caught up in this type of thing if I can avoid it. A hand suddenly grabs my arm and pulls me through the mass of bodies. I attempt to pull my arm free, but I'm not strong enough. I start to freak out. When we finally reach the end of the queue of people, I see who has grabbed me.

I breathe a sigh of relief. 'Dammit, James, don't do that!' I scold. 'I was having a panic attack, thinking you were some kind of rapist or something.

James, my irritating twin brother, chuckles. 'Now why would you think that, eh Stella?' He taunts.

I roll my eyes and continue walking. 'Let's just get to school.'

James keeps pace with me and pulls out a sketchbook. 'You left this on the kitchen counter this morning. I assume you want it.'

I nod and smile. 'Thanks, James.' I take the book and tuck it into my bag.

...

I walk into my Maths lesson and sit down on my seat. Lucia Goodall, our school's "miss popular", grudgingly plops beside me and, as usual, concentrates hard on ignoring me. I can't complain; I hate her guts. She has very clearly dyed blonde hair, a very fake tan and four tons of makeup on her face. I, on the other hand, am content with a single brush of mascara and refuse anything else. As Ms Abraham starts droning on about quadratic graphs and squares, I doodle in my book. I barely pay attention to the lines I draw until they become a discernible shape. _Oh, damn!_ I slam my book shut, my cheeks flaming. A few curious heads turn my way, but I make it look like I'm writing notes.

After an agonising two hours of numbers and lines, the bell _finally_ rings, signifying the end of the day. I grab my bag and peg it out of the room, ignoring the twisted faces I receive from my peers. I run - almost literally - into James on the way out, who grabs my elbow to stop me from careening into a group of guys. He gives me a startled look, but I just shake my head, recompose myself, and start walking home. James walks beside me, but I don't really want that.

As we walk past town, I stop. 'I'm gonna go buy myself some new clothes. Coming?' I ask, knowing full well that he won't.

James looks alarmed and profusely shakes his head. 'No thanks. See you at home.'

'Bye!' I call behind me as I walk into the nearest clothes shop. I start flicking through the tops on the rack, pausing when one catches my interest. I buy a purple top, a cute red miniskirt and a funky pair of black leather boots.

As I walk back home, the hairs on the back of my neck begin to prickle, making me aware of the feeling that I'm being watched. I dart down a narrow shortcut, and freeze before a swirling blue mist. I examine it closely, catching my bag as it slips off my shoulder. 'Is this... a portal of some kind?' I murmur to myself. Deciding to just find out, I throw myself at the thing and a forceful falling sensation grips me.

I land heavily on the ground and look around me. I'm in some kind of clearing, and all around me are tall trees. Everything is a little too bright, and the air feels very wrong. I start to gag and choke, before unconsciousness grabs me and the whole world goes black.

...

I hear muffled, indistinct voices floating around me._ I feel like I'm going to die!_ Everything seems so heavy, and the air just isn't right. It's not... normal. _Where did that thing take me?!_ As I begin to get worked up, a single word penetrates my mind and is successfully sorted by my mind: 'Shadow'. If I were still conscious, I would probably be blushing right now. That sketch I drew in Maths was of a favourite character of mine; Shadow the Hedgehog, made by SEGA. I'm currently going through a Sonic the Hedgehog obsession stage, and it's not going away. It's been months already. James thinks I'm really weird because of this, but to be honest, I accepted that about myself _long_ before StH came along.

A rip of pain surges through me, and I feel my body responding. A startled moan escapes my lips, but I still can't open my eyes. This time, a whole conversation can be heard. 'Tails, what's happening?!' An alarmed voice cries.

'I don't know! Her body seems to be attempting to reject this.' Tails replies urgently.

'Well, it'd better learn to allow the change or she dies, 'cause she's not gonna last long here otherwise.' A harsh voice comes from my... well, I don't know where the voice comes from. If I was still able to respond, I think I would faint. As it happens, I can't, although a faint flutter of a gasp whistles through my teeth. Another shot of agony, this time much stronger, and my back arches in response. A groan escapes my lips, as a loud rip can be heard. It sounds like the rip of fabric.

I hear a few nervous scuffles, then, 'thanks, Amy. Boy, that would have been awkward if you'd taken any longer.' I want to blush again. Were those my _clothes_ ripping? And I have a feeling I know where I am now, although it hardly seems possible. I mean, it doesn't even exist, right?

'It was lucky she had a clothes bag with her,' Amy replies in her sweet voice._ Okay, this can't be happening_. My eyes fly open, and I am met with the sight of a blurry room. White walls surround me and harsh light hits my face. I squint away from the light, groaning and rolling over.

A wave of dizziness washes over me, and I groan again, clutching my head. 'Easy, now,' a blue figure says from my right. 'It could take a while for your body to adapt to this...' He searches for the right word.

'Shape,' Shadow finishes bluntly. _Wait, it really is Shadow! No way!_ As my vision starts to sharpen, I realise I really am in the impossible.

'Right.' Sonic says, flashing me his iconic grin.

'What the hell happened?' I ask drowsily.

A worried glance is shared between everyone except Shadow, who just gazes impassively at me. 'Your body wasn't able to cope with the atmosphere here so we had to... change you.' The black and red hedgehog answers. I look down at myself and see my black arms. My left upper arm has a dark blue stripe.

I shiver. 'No, this isn't possible,' I murmur to myself. 'This sort of thing only happens in books...' I stop myself, remembering where I am. 'Or games,' I add dryly. I look up at the animals around me. 'Do you have a mirror I can borrow?' I ask. Amy nods and leads me along the corridor. To start with, I'm a little wobbly, but I soon get used to being back on two feet. I follow her into a sickly pink room. Everything is pink. The carpet, the walls, the furniture, even the ceiling. Amy pulls me in front of a tall mirror and I gaze at my reflection in awe. I am a black hedgehog with indigo stripes running down the length of my quills. The clothes I bought back at home are framing my body, as well as four Power Rings, two for my wrists and two for my ankles. A single quill drifts in front of an orange eye, much like my fringe did when I was still human.

'Cute outfit, by the way,' Amy says cheerfully.

I look down at myself automatically. 'Oh, thanks, Amy,' I mutter.

Amy starts to panic, frowning and taking a tiny step back from me. 'How do you know my name?' She squeaks.

I wince. _Oops_. 'That's... complicated. Something to do with my home back on Earth. I probably know more about all of you than you want me to. I have dirt on every single one of you.' I grin mischievously, but Amy only giggles excitedly.

'Oh, tell me, tell me, tell me!' She begs, looking up at me with her wide emerald eyes. I've only just noticed how short she is.

My smile fades. 'I can't,' I say, shaking my head. 'I know the reasons behind these secrets, so I can't share them with you without the permission of whoever they're about.'

Amy pouts, but nods. 'I understand,' she grumbles. 'Right, come on, let's all introduce ourselves.'

I laugh. 'I already know everyone's names, remember?'

Amy grins. 'I know, but they don't know that, and none of us know your name either.' As soon as we enter the living room again, I suddenly find myself facing several curious expressions and a single, impassive one. Guess who that one person is. Amy grins at them all. 'Okay, this is Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Blaze, Rouge, Knuckles, Tails, Cream and Cheese.' Amy says, introducing them one by one. I receive a tiny smile every time, even from Shadow.

'Hi, everyone. I'm...' I pause. Suddenly, the name Stella doesn't seem right. I'm a hedgehog now. I can be pretty much anything I want to be. I could rewrite my whole life if I wanted to. 'Midnight.' I say firmly.

'Nice to meet you, Midnight,' Sonic says, grinning at me. I smirk back, rewarding myself with a confused look from the hero. My eyes flicker briefly to Amy, but move again so quickly I don't think anyone who was paying attention noticed.

I whisper to Amy. 'I thought Silver and Blaze would be in the future.'

Amy shakes her head. 'They decided to come back.' She says. Out loud, so everyone can hear us.

'Who decided to come back where?' Knuckles asks. Amy glances at me apologetically, and I shrug.

'Silver and Blaze decided to come back from the future.' I say.

They all raise their eyebrows. 'You knew that?' Silver asks.

I look away, murmuring 'it's a long story.'

Shadow smirks. 'We have a lot of time.'

I glare at him. 'It's also complicated and I doubt even you would understand, Shadow the Hedgehog,' I snap.

He glares back at me. 'Like you'd know that,' he growls.

'I know more about you than everyone else here, I think you'll find. I suggest you be mindful of that, otherwise I might just spill your biggest secrets.' I storm out of the room and slam the door behind me.

I find myself in a flowery garden that just screamed Amy's influence. The soft scent of roses, honeysuckle, tulips and orchids hits my sensitive nose, and I find my anger and irritation starting to subside. I sink to the ground and lean against a tree trunk. How did my life become so _complicated_? One minute Sonic and co. were just a story, then the next I'm actually walking and living among them. I wonder what's going on back on Earth. Does time run the same way there as it does here? Did I ever even exist there, or am I now just a figment of everyone's imagination?

As I ponder this silently, I hear soft footsteps approach. I don't look up. 'What do you want?' I ask in a voice that is muffled by my arms. I see a thin pair of ivory legs, and realise my visitor is Rouge.

'I came to see what that was all about, to be quite frank,' she says, sitting beside me.

I look up at her and she sends me a weak smile. 'You don't need to know about my problems.' I grumble.

'A problem shared is a problem halved.'

Rouge's quote causes me to laugh. 'That's a bunch of crap and you know it.' I say harshly.

Rouge shrugs. 'Maybe sometimes, but it is true at other times too, you know.'

I sigh. 'On Earth everything about you guys is a story. You don't exist. I was a fan of your franchise and started learning a lot about you guys. To suddenly be thrown into a world I thought was just someone's idea is really unnerving.'

Rouge seems uncomfortable. 'You weren't joking when you said you knew a lot about Shadow, then?'

I shake my head. 'I probably know more about him than the rest of you,' I say, monotone.

Rouge raises an eyebrow at me. 'Why?'

I shrug. 'He's got the most secrets, so I know the most about him.'

Rouge considers this. 'I guess that makes sense. Still, I don't think he deserved to be snapped at.' Rouge's scolding was light, but I instantly felt guilty.

'Yeah, I know. I have quite a fragile temper when I'm uncomfortable.' I admit. I sigh and stand up straight. 'I appreciate you coming to talk to me, Rouge,' I say, smiling down at her. 'I wasn't expecting anyone to come and help.' I'm just about to turn around and go back inside when the door opens.

Amy steps out, holding my sketch book. I feel the blood drain from my face. 'This yours?' She asks.

I nod slowly, taking it from her and holding it against my chest. 'Yes. Thanks.' I say, pushing past her.

'You're a really good artist, by the way,' Amy says.

I wince. _Damn, she looked_. I hope she didn't see the last image... 'Thanks,' I murmur. I race back inside, keeping my head low, and find my bag leaning against the wall. I rummage through it and take out my pencil, sliding down the wall and sitting in a crouch against the cold metal. I flip my book open to an empty page and begin to draw. As my pencil slides over the page, a shadow covers the book. I look up and see... 'Shadow, I didn't see you there.' I say, surprised.

Shadow rolls his eyes. 'That's because I just got here. What are you drawing?' I shyly show him my sketch of my favourite place back on Earth. Mount Snowdon, in Wales. I've climbed that mountain several times, just for the views. This particular one is by far my favourite. Shadow reaches down and takes the book from me, looking more closely at the drawing.

'It's Mount Snowdon, from Earth. It has to be the best place I've ever been.' I whisper.

Shadow's eyes meet mine over the leather. 'This is good. You're very talented.' He says, passing the book back to me.

I blush. 'I'm nothing special.'

Shadow snorts. 'You're much better than anyone else here. The most I can draw is stick men.'

I laugh. Then I remember what happened. 'Sorry about earlier, by the way. I'm not good at handling situations I don't understand.'

'I've already forgotten all about it,' Shadow says as he walks away.

'Thank you,' I whisper under my breath. I go back to my drawing, adding more details to the jagged rocks sloping up on either side of a motionless lake. I examine it when I'm done, satisfied by how it turned out. I begin to flick through my book from the beginning. Drawings of me, and James, and the house, and the gardens, and just about everything else. When I reach my image of Shadow, I see a note written in neat, loopy writing. "I see what you mean about knowing about us before coming here. These are good by the way. Amy xx". I sigh. So she did see it, after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Encounter**

**Midnight's POV**

Sonic shows me to the spare room. 'I don't know how long you're going to stay here, so feel free to redecorate however you want.' Sonic says. I look around at the bland room. White walls and ceiling. A slightly off-white carpet. Simple oak furniture.

'I might just do that,' I say absently.

'I'll leave you to your own devices for now. See ya later, Midnight.' Sonic closes the door behind him and I am alone.

I notice a large pair of patio doors leading to a small balcony. I open the doors and stand leaning over the railing. I close my eyes and images of my family flash before my eyes. I expect to feel remorse, or pain, or homesickness, but instead I only feel reassured. Like what I did was the right thing. When I open my eyes I see a forest ahead of me and feel a faint pull towards it. I go back inside my room and rip a page from my sketch book, quickly scrawling a note to the guys, which I leave on my bed. I then jump over the edge of the railing and drop the few metres to the ground. I start running towards the trees and plunge into the depths of the woods.

The trees all around me are tall and strong, their green leaves filtering the light coming from the sun. Well, the sun for Mobius, anyway. I slow to a walk and continue through the trees, over roots and stumps and even a particularly brave squirrel, who runs almost directly under my foot. I come to a familiar clearing, and find myself exactly where I was when I first appeared here. I walk to the spot, where my human shape is still imprinted in the flattened grass. And then I see a spot of blood.

Alarmed, I look for another drop. When I see it, I start to follow the trail, heading back inside the forest. For several minutes I walk with my eyes on the shrubbery beneath my feet. Then I come across a small family of Chaos. Two large adults are lying bleeding on the floor, while a bright yellow Chao sits weeping over them. Her head is tipped with orange.

She looks up at me when I approach and whimpers. 'Chao chao,' she says sadly.

I kneel down beside her and take her in my arms, rubbing her back gently. 'It's alright,' I murmur to her. 'You can cry if you want.' And she does. The small Chao starts bawling into my dark fur. I continue to stroke the back of her head until her eyes are dry, and then she hugs me tightly, looking up at me and smiling. I return her smile. 'Want to be my Chao?' I ask softly. She gives an energetic little jump. 'I'll take that as a yes,' I laugh. 'Hmm... I think I'll call you Sunny, because you look like the colour of the sun. Like it?'

'Chao chao.' She chimes happily. Sunny jumps onto my shoulder and sits there, refusing to look at the bodies in front of us, I note.

I pat her lightly on the head. 'Let's go then.' And so I make my way back to the others.

Along the way, I start singing to myself. It's an Earth song I sing, so Sunny doesn't recognise it, but she seems to be enjoying my voice, because she is swaying on my shoulder with her eyes closed. When the song is over, Sunny exclaims her cute 'chao chao' in my ear. I smile and continue walking, breaking through the line of trees and seeing the huge building roll into view. I didn't really get a decent look at it before, but it's really huge. I mean, like a mansion. I whistle and shake my head, the words "show offs" skittering through my mind. Sunny chirps happily and starts to tremble in excitement on my shoulder. 'Be warned, the black and red one doesn't like hugs or any sort of contact if he can avoid it, so I'd be careful around him.' I say as I grasp the door handle.

'Chao chao,' Sunny says seriously.

I throw the door open and walk into an empty room. 'Hmm, that's weird. Where is everyone?' I ask myself. I look around for a minute, before walking towards my bedroom. I open the door and find the furniture scattered around the room, the bed on its side, the mirror smashed on the floor, the wardrobe with a missing door. 'What happened?!' I gasp. It's obvious there's no one here, so I begin searching for something that could give me any clues. Sunny jumps of my shoulder and pulls a tattered piece of paper out from under the bed. I unfold it and read it aloud. 'My dear miss Midnight. I have captured all your friends and if you don't come to me within the next 48 hours, they will die, one-by-one, every hour. From what I hear, you will already know where I am situated. Dr Eggman.' I growl under my breath and screw the paper up in my fist. Sunny looks sad. I give her a hug. 'I need you to stay here, where it's safe. Wait for me downstairs, okay?'

Sunny nods. 'Chao chao.' She then goes downstairs.

I mentally prepare myself for what's ahead. I don't have any way of fighting. No special powers or weapons. I'm screwed. Still, I can't let Eggman kill my friends. Not without trying. I launch myself out of the window and take off running, and before I know it, the scenery whips past me in one continuous blur. _Wow, I didn't think I was so fast!_ It's almost scary.

It takes twenty-five minutes to get to Eggman's base. I've had no run-ins with any mechs, but that's probably just by chance. I leap onto a thin ledge on the base and begin to climb onto the roof. The roof is absent of mechs too, and conveniently made of glass. I stare down at the scene below and gasp. Everyone is tied up, gagged, and has a gun pointed at them. Even Shadow, who used to be an ally of Eggman's. I can barely believe what I'm seeing.

**Shadow's POV**

I growl inside my head as Eggman starts pacing impatiently. The man's an idiot. Midnight isn't special. Heck, she was human until only a few hours ago. So why does he want her so badly as to tie us up and keep us prisoner? I roll my eyes as a weak whimper escapes Cream's mouth. As much as I don't hate her, she is a bit young for my liking. Too... fragile. Then again, Amy's not all that much better. I don't even know how old Midnight is, though I doubt it's above eighteen.

Eggman suddenly turns towards me and orders the robot guarding me to remove my gag. As soon as it's gone, I spit the muddy taste out of my mouth. 'I can see you're burning with questions, old friend,' Eggman says. I resist the urge to roll my eyes again. _Old friends? Yeah, right._ 'Well, ask away.'

'What's so special about the girl?' I ask. My eyes narrow as I take in everything about the round man's posture and stature.

Eggman grins. 'She holds immense power. Not even she knows it yet, but with the right training, she'd be invincible.' I watch him closely. He's hiding something. I just can't tell what right now.

'And you plan to force her to work for you by threatening us, is that it?' I'm incredulous despite how obvious the answer is.

'No, I want to get her here because of you. Then I can zap her with this machine, make her an ally, and then decide what to do with you lot.' Eggman explains. I'm surprised at how open he's being.

I scowl. 'Right, because all of your plans go as you hope.' I say, taunting him.

Eggman growls. 'I forgot how cold that mouth of yours is. Gag him again.' The cold metal fingers of a robot tie a gag around my mouth, shutting me well and truly up. I sigh and my eyes drift upwards, and that's when I see a shift in the light. A dark shape moves across the edge of the window, and I mentally sigh. I guess Midnight came after all. Moving my eyes down so as not to cause suspicion, I gaze evenly at Eggman, as if nothing happened. Eggman however seems to have other ideas. He grabs Blaze and drags her forward, ordering her guard forward.

Silver starts to struggle, and his gag slips down. 'You said 48 hours!' He yells.

Eggman shrugs. 'Got to keep things interesting, haven't we?' The robot behind Blaze raises its arm and Blaze closes her eyes, waiting for the shot. Before it comes, however, the robot starts spasming and falls into pieces on the floor. Blaze is suddenly free, both her binds and her gag untied. I feel the restraints holding me down disappear too, and jump up at the same time as everyone else. The robots are suddenly in pieces. Midnight appears in front of us, tucking a tiny pocket knife into her boot. I stare at her, a little startled. _Yikes, she's fast_. Faster even than Sonic and me, I expect. We all position ourselves in such a way as to prepare for a battle, but it doesn't come. Eggman is staring greedily at Midnight, and I can tell it's making her uncomfortable. 'So this is Midnight...' Eggman drawls, looking her over. 'It's nice to meet you,' he gives a mock bow.

Midnight growls and straightens. 'Don't do that, Eggman. You don't know half as much about me as I do you.'

Eggman looks startled, but then laughs. 'I doubt that, child.' He says evilly.

I smirk. 'You'd be surprised,' I say coldly.

Midnight glances quickly at me, her eyes burning with questions, but quickly moves her gaze back to Eggman. 'Give it up, Eggman, there's no way you can beat all of us while we're together.' Midnight raises an eyebrow. Eggman, upon realising the truth in her words, starts to back away. We all stay where we are. Eggman suddenly jumps down onto his small travelling pod and flies away. The robots surrounding us are disintegrated in various explosions, the fragments of metal becoming nothing but smoking piles of ash. Midnight turns towards us and, after approaching me, reaches into my quills.

'What do you think you're doing?!' I demand, too shocked to move.

Midnight pulls out my Chaos Emerald and smirks at me. 'I know all your secrets, remember?' She says smugly. She grabs hold of my wrist, and I reluctantly take Amy's, who is next to me. When we are all linked, Midnight lifts the Chaos Emerald and shouts 'Chaos Control!'

We suddenly appear in her rather damaged bedroom. I look around. 'You might want to clean this up,' I say.

Midnight throws the Chaos Emerald back to me, rolling her eyes as she does. 'Do you think so, Captain Obvious?' She asks sarcastically.

Sonic chuckles. 'She like the female version of you, Shadow,' he says through his laughter.

'Shut up, faker!' I growl.

Midnight rolls her eyes dramatically again. 'When are you going to stop calling him that?' She sounds exasperated, and for some reason that makes me want to grin. Or maybe it's her temper. I hate to admit it, but Sonic's right; she is a little like me.

I shrug. 'Probably never.'

**Midnight's POV**

Shadow looks coolly at me, and suddenly I remember someone waiting for us downstairs. 'Sunny!' I cry, pushing past everyone and taking the stairs two-at-a-time.

I come bounding into the living room and scoop the unsuspecting Chao into my arms. 'Chao chao!' Sunny says happily, hugging me welcomingly back.

Everyone else comes filing into the room, apparently surprised to see the Chao in my arms. 'Since when did you have a Chao?' Cream asks, trying to calm the excited Cheese.

'Since earlier. I found her in the forest.' I reply, shrugging. Sunny starts yipping happily, and she and Cheese meet on the table in front of the television. They have a brief conversation, before rejoining Cream and me. I stroke Sunny gently and she purrs.

Sonic grins at me. 'So what was that a minute ago?' He asks, a mischievous spark in his eyes.

'What was what?' I ask, frowning my confusion.

'The speed. You're probably faster than I am. Faster than Shadow!' Sonic cries, obviously a little annoyed.

I giggle. 'Jealous, little hero?' I mock. Shadow snorts and casts me a rare, appreciative smile.

Sonic frowns. 'No, just curious.'

I sigh. 'To be honest I don't know what happened. I was acting on instinct.'

Shadow nods. 'That's normally how these things happen. Your first fight is often how you discover your capabilities.'

I tilt my head to the side. 'I doubt I did that.' I say. 'I learnt I'm fast. That's it.'

Shadow shakes his head. 'You can fight, at least not badly.'

Sonic suddenly gets excited. 'We should train her!' He grabs me by the hand and drags me outside and across the garden. There's a brick wall there. Sonic pulls back a dead bush, and a small doorway is revealed, leading down into the soil. I make my way down the steps, my movement no doubt triggering some sort of mechanism, because the lights turn on. We go down for ages, until we finally come across an enormous training area. The ceiling must be at least twenty metres high! It's basically just a massive cube.

I whistle, impressed. 'I admit, I didn't know this existed.' I say, looking around. There are a few dummies and robots, but the room is mostly empty. As I stand still, Shadow, Sonic, Silver, Knuckles and Tails all line up on the other side of the room. 'I have a bad feeling about this,' I mutter to myself.

They all stand in fighting positions. I stay straight and close my eyes, my mind stretching out on its own, looking for a sense of them. I feel it rather than hear it when they start running towards me. My eyes snap open and I dodge their attacks, tripping Knuckles and Tails up as I do. Silver catches me in his Psychokenisis, but the blue glow around me shatters, knocking Silver onto the ground. I'm confused, but don't have much time to ponder before Sonic attacks me again. He dives for me and I duck, grabbing his leg and forcing him against the base floor. Shadow then jumps on me and pins me down. I narrow my eyes at him, pushing him off and sending him flying. He hits the wall of the training room with a pained grunt. I close my eyes again and duck the fist that comes from behind me. I whip around, punch Knuckles in the jaw, grab his shoulders and knee him in the gut. Sonic and Shadow suddenly attack me simultaneously, but I stop them by freezing them in time. I take a moment to just think about what I did. I look around and find even Amy and the girls frozen in time. I smile up at Shadow and pull his Chaos Emerald out from his quills. I take a tiny step back and restart time, Sonic and Shadow landing mere inches from me. I grin and absorb the energy from the Chaos Emerald. I feel power surging in my limbs, and suddenly I become a whir of action. Before I can even comprehend what happened, it's all over.

Every one of the guys are unconscious on the floor, and I wince. 'That's gonna hurt in the morning,' I say. I toss the Chaos Emerald in my hand and grin. I then concentrate my energy on reviving the guys and, after a brief flash of light, they all wake, groaning as they do.

'Wow, Midnight, you're good,' Knuckles squeezes out, wincing.

'Unfortunately for you,' I laugh.

Shadow smirks, jumping to his feet. 'I guess Eggman was right about you.' He says casually. At the mention of Eggman's name, my quills bristle in anger. Shadow looks suddenly surprised. 'How did you get that?!' He demands, pointing at his Chaos Emerald.

I smile, close my eyes and freeze time. Only this time, Shadow remains moving, like me. He looks around, puzzled. 'I appear to be able to control time,' I comment lightly.

Shadow grows serious. 'That could be very dangerous.' He says harshly.

I nod. 'I know.' I pass the Chaos Emerald back to him and he tucks it away again. I'm about to restart time when Shadow stops me.

'Wait!' He says, a wicked glint appearing in his eyes. 'The whole world is frozen now, right?' I nod, not understanding. 'I think we should pay Eggman a visit while we can. Who knows what he's planning?'

I grin. 'Good idea.'

I start running, quickly pulling away from Shadow. I laugh and push myself faster, a loud boom reverberating behind me as I kick it up a notch. I skid to a halt as soon as the evil Doctor's base comes into view.

Shadow appears beside me two seconds later. He scowls at the building. 'I can't believe I once was allied with him.' He grumbles.

I look sympathetically at him. 'His grandfather effectively raised you. Of course you did.'

Shadow glares at me, before his face evens out. 'I keep forgetting you know so much about us.'

'Come on, let's go,' I say, trudging in through the front door. Shadow leads me down a maze of identical-looking corridors and into the madman's office. The man in question is sat in his chair in mid-type. I grin evilly at him and full out a permanent marker. I write the word 'Fatso' on his forehead. Shadow sees what I'm doing and shakes his head, failing to hide the smile on his face.

I turn back the screens and almost faint. 'No!' I hiss. I run up to the computer, gripping the desk tightly. My eyes whiz across the screen as I read through his plans. A cold shiver runs down my spine. 'That does not sound nice,' I comment, standing up and scratching my head.

Shadow shakes his head. 'Luckily for you that sort of machine would require all seven Chaos Emeralds to work. If we collect them, then he can't find them.'

I shake my head. 'I read about this once. It doesn't need Chaos Emeralds. It senses the Chaos Energy in whoever's inside and uses that as power.' I turn to him. 'Shadow, it completely changes someone's view on things. It would replace someone's conscience with an artificial one. The artificial conscience would then fight to win over the natural one, and with every second it grows stronger. If someone were to be changed by this thing... they'd have no hope.'

Shadow sighs. 'I was rather hoping you wouldn't say that.' He slams his fist on the console, denting it. Then he smirks. 'It won't do us much, but it'll give us some time. If we delete his plans and blueprints, he'd have to completely redesign it. That takes time - and I would know.' I nod my agreement and start typing frantically on the computer. Every file related to this infernal machine is deleted permanently. I stand straight and offer my hand to Shadow. He looks suspiciously at me, but takes it.

I transport us back to the training room, mentally harnessing the power of Shadow's Chaos Emerald and Chaos Controlling us back here. A faint outline of where we were before I froze time can be seen, and we both step into those positions.

I restart time, and Sonic, Knuckles and Silver look expectantly at me. 'Well?' Sonic demands.

'Well, what?' I ask innocently.

'How did you get Shadow's Chaos Emerald?' Knuckles finishes for him.

I lift both my hands. 'I don't have it,' I say mysteriously, grinning and lightly running back up into the garden.


	3. Chapter 3

**Difficulties**

**Midnight's POV**

I sigh as soon as I enter my room, only just remembering the state it's in. As I begin to sort out the furniture - well, just the bed right now - I get uncomfortable. My quills bristle and my head whips around. I think I'm being watched. Again. I close my eyes and start sensing my way around again. I feel the dominant presence of everyone downstairs, but, when I stretch myself even more, I can feel a much stronger, darker one coming from outside. 'There's someone near us,' I whisper to myself. Throwing myself over the balcony railing, I land on the ground and stare into the trees. I feel a shift in the dark presence, and he appears from between the trees. A black hedgehog, much like Shadow, steps forward. His eyes are slitted. I growl. 'Mephiles! You're supposed to be dead.'

Mephiles gazes evenly at me. 'I'm sorry, do I know you?'

I shake my head. 'No, but I know you. What are you doing here?'

Mephiles shrugs. 'Just passing by.'

I snort. 'I'm not Knuckles,' I say.

'What's that supposed to mean?' The red echidna asks, sliding up to me. Everyone starts to reenforce me too, until we're all facing off with Mephiles.

'You're really gullible,' I reply, smirking.

Knuckles growls. 'I am not.'

Everyone among our number snorts. 'Yeah, right,' Sonic says through gritted teeth. His eyes linger hatefully on Mephiles, who just watches us nonchalantly. As soon as our eyes meet, Mephiles disappears. I straighten out of my offensive stance. Everyone else follows suit.

'How the hell is he here?' Shadow asks, growling.

I don't know to start with, but then I work it out. 'Time travel. That was probably an earlier version of himself.'

Understanding flickers across Shadow's eyes. 'So you're who he was talking about. Okay, now I get it.' I glance at him quickly, before running up to the house and jumping directly onto the balcony. I reenter my room and sigh when I look around. _This is gonna be such a pain to sort out!_ I start roughly reassembling my bedroom, using a strength I didn't know I possessed to get everything right.

As I stand back, finally finished, a gentle knock sounds on the door. 'Come in,' I say over my shoulder. The door opens and I hear a light set of footsteps enter. 'Hey, Ames,' I say, not turning around. I frown. The room doesn't look right.

Amy walks past me and seats herself on the mattress of my bed, looking around curiously. 'How did you manage to do this on your own?' She asks.

I shrug. 'I'm actually stronger than I look.'

Amy giggles. 'After seeing you fight the way you did, I think I can believe that.'

I chuckle. 'What's up?' I ask innocently.

Amy suddenly seems to remember why she came up here. 'Everyone's playing a game downstairs. Care to join us?'

I pause, considering her proposition. 'Sure, why not?' I say, smiling at the little pink hedgehog. We make our way downstairs, and I'm pleasantly surprised to see everyone sitting in a neat circle. Even Shadow, which surprises me most, although he doesn't look very happy. They look up when we enter, smiling at us both.

Shadow raises an eyebrow. 'I'm surprised you're here. Don't you have something better to do than play stupid kiddy games?'

I shrug. 'I don't see you faring much better. And what would I do, anyway?' I cross my arms.

Shadow shrugs. 'Sort out your room?' He suggests, as if the answer is obvious.

'Already done it.' I say, sitting myself between Tails and Silver.

Shadow shows surprise for a second. 'That was quick.'

'She's stronger than she looks,' Amy says, quoting me. 'Right, let's get this thing rolling. What should we play?' Amy looks expectantly at us. Shadow and I shrug, impassive.

'How about charades?' Blaze suggests.

I shake my head. 'Not a chance,' I say. _I hate that game so much._

Sonic then grins. 'How about truth or dare?' He asks. When neither Shadow or I say a word, a chorus of agreement spreads around the circle.

'Okay, Sonic, you go first, since it was your idea.' I say. We all turn expectantly towards him.

'Silver, truth or dare?'

Silver pauses. 'Truth.'

Sonic thinks for a moment. 'Do you prefer it here or in the future?' He asks.

'Here,' Silver says without hesitation. 'Shadow?'

'Dare.' Shadow says gruffly.

'I dare you to... stick a flower in your quills and leave it there for five minutes.' Silver grins evilly. Shadow sighs and stands up, goes outside and then comes back inside, tucking a daffodil into his quills.

A startled giggle escapes my lips. 'That's a good look for you, Shadow,' I say between my laughs.

Shadow scowls at me and sits down. 'Amy.'

Amy smiles sweetly. 'Truth.'

Shadow thinks. 'Do you know how Midnight knows so much about us?' He asks.

Amy shakes her head. 'Okay, Midnight, truth or dare.'

'Truth.' I say, not really bothered.

'Do you love anyone?' Amy asks. Every face turns towards me, eyes sparking.

I snort. 'I was just waiting for that. You guys are so predictable.' I pause. 'Yes,' I say, blushing. 'Sonic?'

'Dare.' Sonic grins at the challenge.

I smile evilly at him. 'I dare you to go outside and jump in the pond.' Sonic shivers but stands up anyway. I follow behind him to makes sure he doesn't cheat. Sonic pauses behind the pond and glances uneasily at me. He takes a deep breath and plunges into the pond, submerging himself in water. I grin at him when he pulls himself out. He scowls and shakes the water out of his quills. 'Stay there,' I say, mentally Chaos Controlling myself into the bathroom. I grab a towel and appear by Sonic again. I pass the white towel to him and he gratefully takes it, rubbing himself furiously.

We make our way bak inside and take our seats, the towel still in Sonic's hands. 'Right. Cream, truth or dare?' Sonic says.

'Truth.' She says.

'Have you ever kissed anyone that wasn't your family?' Sonic asks.

Cream shakes her head. 'Blaze?'

'Dare,' the cat answers.

'I dare you to stand on your head for a full minute.' Cream says.

Blaze nods and does so, gracefully coming back down and looking very red in the face. 'Alright, Midnight, you're up again.' Blaze grins at me.

I think about this. 'Dare.'

Blaze grins. 'I dare you to move to the middle of the circle, close your eyes, pick out one of the guys judging by their presence and kiss them. On the lips.' I blush and walk to the middle of the room. 'Wait, spin around too so you don't know who you are facing.'

I nod and do so, spinning for several seconds with my eyes clamped shut. I wobble a little and then stretch my senses. There are many heavier presences, and some lighter ones. The heavier are obviously the males. I turn, picking one at random, before opening my eyes. I blush profusely. _Why did it have to be him?_ Shadow glares at me, but allows me to approach him. I press my lips briefly against his and feel a warm zap of electricity where we touch. Pretending nothing happened, I turn and retake my seat. 'Okay, Rouge, truth or dare?' I ask.

Rouge grins smugly. 'Dare.'

I grin. 'I dare you to give each of us one of your gems until the end of the game.' Rouge sighs but does so. I get a bright blue one.

Silver suddenly turns towards Shadow. 'That's your time up,' he says. Shadow grabs the flower from his quills and crushes it in his hand.

I laugh. 'Whoa, what did the poor flower ever do to you?'

Shadow scowls. 'It became the subject of my dare.'

'Touché,' I say.

Rouge clears her throat. 'Tails, you're up.'

Tails pauses. 'Truth.'

'Do you like anyone?' Rouge says, sighing dejectedly. Clearly she ran out of creative ideas. Tails blushes and nods. I smile knowingly.

Shadow catches this. 'You know who, don't you?' He comments.

I giggle and nod, causing Tails to blush even more. 'Don't worry, Tails, your secret's safe with me.'

'Err, thanks, Midnight.' Tails says quietly. 'Amy?'

Amy grins. 'Dare.'

'I dare you to swap clothes with Midnight for the rest of the day.' Tails says, grinning.

I start choking on air. 'What?!' I gasp. 'No way are you dragging me into someone else's dare!'

Amy grins and pulls me to my feet. 'Too late!' She sings.

I reluctantly follow Amy up to her room, and we quickly trade our clothes. I blush at the shortness of her dress. 'Wow, Amy, you need to grow,' I say, trying to pull it further down.

Amy scowls at me. 'You need to shrink.' It's probably true. My clothes are quite large on her, although with a belt she really suits the outfit. I grin at her, pulling off my boots. She then does the same and we trade. Luckily our feet are the same size. My ear twitches as I hear a scuffle outside. I press my finger to my lips, telling Amy to be quiet, and press my ear against the door. I can hear movement on the other side. Someone's walking downstairs.

I hear the sentence 'well, what's going on?' through the door.

It's Sonic who replies. 'They're complaining about being different heights.'

Tails suddenly laughs nervously. 'Oh, I didn't think of that. Amy's dress is gonna be tiny on Midnight.'

A dry chuckle. 'I can understand why they're complaining.' Shadow says._ Wait, Shadow just chuckled? That can't be good._

I pull away from the door. 'Sonic was listening to our conversation,' I report with a shy grin.

Amy smiles and pulls us both towards her mirror, where I see the true extent of this dress's shortness. 'Oh, wow, we look so weird.' Amy says, cocking we head sideways. 'I must say I like it though.'

I nod my agreement. 'Same. Despite how short this dress is.'

Amy giggles. 'It's a good thing you're not any taller than you are,' she agrees. 'Come on, let's go.'

I sigh and grudgingly open the door. No surprise, Sonic's back. 'Oi, you spying fur ball,' I snap, 'get downstairs.! Sonic looks at me, startled, before scampering back into the living room.

Amy and I both burst into laughter. 'I have to see that again!' Amy says between her giggles.

When we finally calm down, we finish the journey down the stairs. I pause on the last step, before stepping into view. Amy follows behind me. I hear an appreciative whistle from one of the guys - unfortunately I don't know which one - and Amy and I both say 'oh, shut up,' together. My gaze shifts to Shadow, and I'm surprised to find him staring wide-eyed at us.

**Shadow's POV**

As soon as they walk in to the room, I find myself speechless. Midnight and Amy stand beside each other, each blushing a little. Sonic whistles beside me, prompting them to say 'oh, shut up' at the same time. Midnight's eyes meet mine, and a flicker of confusion crosses her eyes. Still, it passes very quickly, so I pretend not to notice it. I work my face into an even mask as Amy and Midnight sit in the circle once more.

'Okay, Ames, you're up.' Sonic says, grinning like the idiot he is.

'Right! Shadow, truth or dare?'

I mentally sigh. 'Truth.'

Amy grins. 'Do you love anyone right now, and it can't be family-like love?'

I start, expecting the question yet still being caught off guard. 'I... actually don't know,' I admit. Amy gives me a mischievous _'ooh'_. I roll my eyes. 'Midnight, truth or dare?' I ask, my red eyes meeting her sparking orange ones.

She ponders this. 'Dare,' she grins.

'I dare you to concentrate on becoming something else.' I say cryptically. I have my suspicions about her, and this is my way of finding out f their true or not.

Midnight looks blankly at me. 'What do you mean?'

I smirk. 'I mean that I think there's something very powerful about you, and that you could change shape if you wanted to.'

Midnight starts, before a wicked grin stretches across her face. 'If this works, we can finally find out what Shadow looks like in a dress.'

Everyone laughs. I remain impassive. 'Much like you, I expect,' I say. 'We don't look that different.'

Midnight pouts. 'True. Fine then, Sonic.'

Sonic looks alarmed. 'Now wait just a minute-' Sonic is cut off by a bright white light emanating off Midnight's body, and suddenly we're faced with two Amys. Sonic slumps backwards in relief.

Amy stares at herself - well, Midnight - in awe. 'How did you do that?' She squeaks.

Midnight shrugs, becoming herself again. 'I did what Shadow said and imagined myself as you.' The blood drains from Midnight's face, and suddenly she slumps forward, exhausted. She starts breathing heavily, her whole body moving because of her sharp breaths. Midnight rolls onto her back with her arms out wide and closes her eyes. 'I think I need to practice that more often so I become more used to it. I'm drained,' she moans weakly.

I look almost worriedly down at her, before frowning to myself. _Why should I be worried about her? She's the sort of girl who can look after herself. So why am I so concerned?_ As I run these thoughts through my head, Midnight stops breathing so heavily and falls asleep on the floor. I sigh and walk over to her. Scooping her into my arms, I carry her to her room and place her on the bed. I look around. She did a good job rearranging everything. I'm about to leave when Midnight groans and rolls over. I glance at her and smirk at her curled up position. _Damn, she looks cute._ I shake my head and snap the door shut behind me. _I really need some air._

**Midnight's POV**

I groan and roll over. Off the bed. _Great_. I sigh when I sit up, and find myself still wearing Amy's dress. I look at the time on my clock. Okay, so she should be awake. I creep towards the door and quietly open it. I knock on Amy's door and she opens it, smiling when she sees me. Amy lets me in, and we do a silent clothes swap. I sigh when my familiar clothes wrap around my body, and I feel comfortable once more.

'That was fun last night,' Amy whispers, grinning.

I nod my agreement. 'I enjoyed it far more than I thought I would,' I admit sheepishly.

Amy frowns. 'You sound almost ashamed to say that,' she comments.

I shrug. 'I can't normally stand games, although truth or dare was always one I could tolerate.' We leave the room together, chatting casually about the events of the night before.

'... I must say I thought that flower suited Shadow very well.' Amy giggles.

I chuckle too. 'I agree. I also thought Sonic looked great with his hair all fluffed up from his little dip in the pond.'

Amy grins. 'I'm so glad you chose that dare. I'm actually amazed he even did it! He can't stand water.'

I smile smugly at her. 'I know. That's why I thought of it. He's got to get over it eventually.' My smile fades and my ears twitch, picking up a distant sound. 'Get down!' I scream, jumping on Amy and pinning her to the floor just as the entire left wall of the building is blown away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Truth**

**Shadow's POV**

The sudden crash makes me jump out of bed reflexively. I run downstairs to find Midnight shielding Amy with her body, jagged pieces of metal sticking out of her skin. Fine trails of blood run down her fur, but she doesn't move for a few more seconds. Then she springs to her feet, wincing as she does. She begins tugging the shards out of her limbs, increasing the flow of blood from her body. Amy gasps as she sees the state Midnight's in. Sonic and the others come clattering downstairs, making a hell of a racket. They all stop and stare, like I am, when they see Midnight. Midnight herself just turns towards the hole in the wall and charges through it.

Without hesitating or even taking a moment to assess the situation, I follow suit. Unfortunately, Sonic decides to tag along. As we run at full speed through the forest, following the trail of blood, we come across Midnight staring at Eggman, who is stood on the roof of his base. If looks could kill... Let's just say Eggman would be well and truly obliterated right now. Midnight has her hands clenched tightly into fists by her sides as she glares up at the wacky scientist.

'Nice of you to join me,' Eggman says sinisterly.

Midnight growls. 'Why did you send your pet after us?' She hisses, her voice thick with venom.

A dark laugh sounds from our left, and a hedgehog strolls into view. 'Scourge!' Sonic, Midnight and I glare at him, our voices combining.

Scourge looks closely at Midnight. 'I would remember you if we'd met before - you're too hot to forget. Who are you?' He asks monotonously.

Midnight growls. 'My name is Ste-Midnight.' She stumbles over her words and I take a moment to glance at her. _Why would she trip over her own name?_

'Scourge,' the hedgehog replies, introducing himself and grinning wickedly. His eyes stare into Midnight's fiercely, and I watch in horror as Midnight's eyes roll into the back of her head. She slumps onto the floor. Sonic's already there to catch her, and while he tries to rouse her from her sleep, I keep wary eyes on both Scourge and Eggman.

A sudden shot of light sends Sonic flying backwards, but I grab hold of his arm to stop him going too far. I stare at Midnight's body and watch her stand straight, glowing a dazzling white. Scourge and Eggman look unnerved, which means that this was not meant to happen. Midnight stares directly into my eyes, and her voice echoes inside my head. _"Shadow, whatever happens, you and Sonic can't move. I have a plan, and you won't help me by moving."_ I dip my head once, relaying the message to Sonic, who looks annoyed, but nods.

We turn back to face Eggman, and suddenly a dark blue wall surrounds Sonic and me. My head whips around as I attempt to keep track of Midnight as she flies through the air. She easily despatches every robot Eggman sends at her, and the barrier must be some kind of shield, because none of the bullets hit us. Midnight launches into the air and yells 'Chaos Blast!' A large wall of flames erupts around us, yet we remain unscathed.

Midnight lands inside the protective barrier, but she looks exhausted. I act without thinking as her body sags, taking her into my arms to keep her up. I pull an arm over my shoulder to keep her standing. Midnight grunts her appreciation, and suddenly we're back at the house. Rouge, upon seeing Midnight draped over me, rushes over to us and helps me drag her up the stairs. Rouge leaves before I do, and after I've carefully laid her blanket over her body, I step forward, intending to head downstairs. Midnight's arm shoots out and her hand grabs my wrist, stopping me mid-step. I look expectantly at her, trying to ignore the fiery buzz running through my veins. _"Find the other Chaos Emeralds,"_ she says in my mind._ "Eggman wants them all. Make sure he doesn't get a single one of them."_

I nod and Midnight releases my wrist. Her hand falls limply to the side and her eyes slide close. Before I've even left the room, she is claimed by sleep.

**Midnight's POV**

_Ugh! Chaos, I hurt everywhere! I feel like a bloody punching bag._ I open my eyes and immediately register a bright room. That's all well and good, but there is also an unfamiliar shadow hovering near my bed. I groan and roll over, I intending to tell them to bugger the hell off. 'What do you want?' I ask, my voice thick with remnants of my sleep.

'Well, I wanted you to wake up, but since that's done I now want you to come with me.' The images in front of my finally start to resemble actual shapes, and I can see who's talking to me.

I sigh. 'Get out of here, Scourge.'

Scourge laughs. 'No can do, kid. I have orders to fulfil.' Scourge grabs my arm and tries to inject something into me.

'Wait!' I cry, desperate. He pauses. 'If I swear to come willingly will you not put that... stuff in my arm?'

Scourge considers this. 'Fine, but any kind of resistance and we go straight to this.' He tucks the syringe away in his quills. He offers me a hand, which I reject. 'There's just one more thing I need to get before we go,' I say.

'Where is it?'

I look guiltily up at him. 'In the living room.'

Scourge growls. 'You'd better not tell anyone what's going on.'

I roll my eyes. 'They won't even be awake yet. It's still dark outside.' I open the door and creep along the corridors. I grab a note and scribble a quick, rough message on it before I leave and go back upstairs. I enter the bedroom, where Scourge is picking up my sketchbook. I dart forward and snatch it from him, glaring. 'Don't touch this. Ever.' I growl. Having a quick rummage through my bag, I find my pencil and decide to bring both things with me to Eggman's base. Who knows why else I'll be able to do while I'm there? 'Are we leaving, or what?' I snap.

Scourge looks hungrily at me, before jumping over the balcony railing. I follow, albeit reluctantly._ I just hope I can get away with this_. Scourge breaks into a run, and I jog alongside him. 'You look impatient,' he comments.

I shrug, narrowly avoiding a tree as I do. 'I prefer faster runs.'

Scourge grins. 'Well, you can run ahead and wait if you want.' I smirk and do so, leaving Scourge far behind me. I reach Eggman's base with seconds, and then have to wait a while for Scourge to show up. When he finally does, he looks weirdly at me, and his eyes blaze in a very creepy way. Still, he turns towards the base and leads me inside. Again I go through a labyrinth of foreign turns, until we finally reach Eggman's office. Scourge doesn't even knock before going in, and I follow slowly behind.

Eggman, upon hearing our entry, turns in his chair. His eyes as they look at me are soft, not at all what I was expecting. 'Welcome back, Midnight.' I nod once, letting him know I acknowledge his welcome. 'I have something I wish to discuss with you. Scourge, leave us.' Scourge does so, grumbling under his breath.

I turn to face the round man with a raised eyebrow. 'So, what is it you want to talk about?'

Eggman becomes nervous. 'I believe you were human once, yes?'

I nod. 'That is correct.' I say slowly.

Eggman tilts his head to the side. 'What was your name?'

I pause. 'Stella.'

Eggman chuckles. 'I should have guessed.'

I start, blinking in shock. 'What are you talking about?'

Eggman turns to face me directly, his eyes sparking. 'I have two questions now: how old are you and what is the name of your mother?'

I begin to grow very uncomfortable, but being uncooperative could raise suspicion. 'I'm sixteen, and she's called Dawn.'

'Dawn Prower?' He asks.

I nod. 'You knew her?' Eggman reachs behind him and passes me a small stack of photos. I take them and begin flicking through them. What the fuck? I reach the last one and turn it over to find a date. One month before I was born. And it shows on my mum. Eggman is beside her, looking much less... scruffy and mad, and there is a soft smile in his face. There is a banner behind the couple saying in bold pink letters "**Congratulations Julian and Dawn, it's a girl!**" I feel sick._ Could it really be that... Eggman is my father?_ I stare at the picture in my hands for several minutes, letting my slow brain sort out the information it's just received. I finally look up, meeting Eggman's eyes. 'How did you figure out who I am?' I ask, passing the images to him.

Eggman smiles longingly, as if remembering the past. 'You are so much like her. I saw her in you immediately, even though you're now a hedgehog.'

I shake my head. 'So... You're my dad?' He nods. I'm silent for a moment, before shaking my head. 'Okay, enough life changing revelations for one day.'

Eggman chuckles. 'Feel free to wander.'

I nod as I leave. 'I might just do that,' I say to myself.

**Shadow's POV**

I knock. No answer. Another knock, louder this time. Still nothing. I sigh and open the door. The room is empty, although the bed isn't made. Sighing, I head downstairs. I was hoping to catch her alone, but if she's not in her room, then that doesn't seem likely to happen. As I walk down, Sonic barrels past me. 'Watch it, faker!' I growl irritably.

Sonic looks uncomfortable. He passes me a neatly written note. I snatch it away and read. "Dear everyone, Scourge came over this morning and so I've gone with him to Eggman's. Don't follow until noon, and I'll see if I can find out his plans. Midnight." I finish the note and crumple it up in frustration. _She's too damn careless sometimes!_ I enter the living room and look at the clock._ Alright, that's not too bad. Only an hour and a half of waiting._

As it turns out, this is the longest ninety minutes of my life. I hate myself for thinking this way, but Midnight's absence makes me shifty and nervous, something I haven't felt before. When it finally becomes noon, Sonic and I jump to our feet at the same time, racing out of the door. I don't know if anyone is following us.

As soon as Eggman's base rolls into view, I blow a hole in the side of the wall. As it turns out, it's my old room. I jump inside, Sonic following close behind me, and run down the corridors, turning and turning until I reach Eggman's office, where I finally slow down. Sonic comes to a halt next to me, giving me a very serious look I didn't think he had in him. I nod and we burst into the room.

Midnight spins around and stares wide-eyed at us both. She has tears in her eyes, and I find myself swallowed by the need to comfort and console her. It feels so strong and so... foreign. Eggman takes a step towards her and pulls her backwards, causing me to growl viciously.

Midnight looks sadly at me. 'Shadow...' She cautions. My whole body is quaking in anger, making my vision blur. Sonic, apparently even madder than me, or at least more impatient, attacks Eggman. 'No!' Midnight cries, exploding in white light and knocking Sonic back. Her eyes fill with even more pain, but she stands directly in front of Eggman in a protective stance.

I glare at her. 'What are you doing?!' I snarl.

Midnight faces me solemnly. 'The right thing.'

'He's tried to destroy the world more times even than Shadow!' Sonic scoffs.

Midnight sighs. 'I didn't mean the right thing for the world, I meant the right thing for me.'

I look at her, shocked. 'You're betraying us, then?' I say monotonously, hiding how much that fact truly hurts me.

Midnight's eyes widen even more, and she furiously shakes her head. 'No, of course not! I just know more than you do.'

I scowl. 'Apparently so. Yet you still refuse to divulge this information.'

Midnight starts to get angry. 'I can't!' She almost yells. 'Most of the things I know would get me killed to share. Especially if they are _your_ secrets.'

Eggman holds her shoulders protectively. 'Calm down, Stella.'

'Stella?' I growl.

Midnight stares at me. 'You didn't really think Midnight was my human name, did you?' When I say nothing, she looks surprised. 'I thought you would figure it out.'

I shrug, still annoyed. 'We could do with some context. Why are you defending this evil bastard?' Midnight sighs and pulls out a photo, which she passes to me. It contains Eggman and a rather large human woman. She was pregnant, it would seem. I look up, gazing blankly at Midnight.

'That woman is my mother,' she whispers.

I gape. 'So wait, Eggman is your father? _Eggman?_' I ask, incredulous. She nods.

Sonic whistles. 'That's got to sting.' He murmurs, so quietly I can barely hear.

Midnight glares at Sonic. 'It wasn't easy to understand, but that comment was a little too harsh.' We stare at her in surprise.

'You heard that?' I ask.

She nods. 'You sound surprised.'

I scoff. 'I have excellent hearing, am right next to him _and_ I expected a comment like that and I barely caught it.'

Midnight shrugs. She turns to Eggman. 'You may be my father, but I'm still against what you're doing. I'm leaving, and I don't plan on coming back.' Eggman doesn't even try to stop her as she storms out of the room, pushing roughly past me. I give Eggman a sharp glare before leaving too. Sonic joins us, and we walk in a weird line to the exit. Sonic bolts past us both and disappears in a blue blur. Midnight chuckles. 'What's gotten into him?' She asks, turning and smiling at me.

I don't return her smile, but shrug. 'No idea. He's about as predictable as a randomiser. Is that even the right name for it?'

Midnight giggles. 'No idea, but that's true. The only thing you can be certain about when it comes to him is that he hates water and loves running.'

'And is an enormous idiot.' I add.

Midnight considers this. 'That may be true too.'

I raise an eyebrow about her. 'There's doubt?'

She grins. 'He can be serious if he needs to be.'

'I'll admit, that's true.' I say, standing on the jagged remains of the wall.

Midnight jumps down onto the ground and looks back up at me. 'Coming?' She asks kindly. I nod and join her, before we start walking back home.

**Midnight's POV**

I am horribly wary of how close Shadow is to me. And how fast my heart is currently beating. I don't even know why. _There's no way I could have feelings for someone as cold as Shadow_. I am lost in my thoughts for a while, and Shadow has to lightly punch my arm to get my attention.

'What was that for?' I complain, punching him back.

Shadow chuckles. 'I said your name four times. You wouldn't respond so I thought I'd get your attention some other way.'

'And you chose to punch me.' I roll my eyes.

Shadow shrugs. 'It worked, didn't it?' He looks pointedly at me.

'Okay, fine. What did you want, anyway?' I ask, exasperated.

Shadow frowns. 'I was going to ask how you were feeling. I mean, you just learnt something so...' Shadow looks like he's searching hard for the right word.

'Life changing?' I offer.

Shadow nods. 'Right.'

I sigh and stop walking, staring at the floor. 'I already knew the man living with us wasn't my dad. He isn't even my mum's husband. He's her brother, which is why they never did anything remotely romantic. James isn't my brother either,' I say, looking up into Shadow's blazing red eyes. 'He's my cousin.'

Shadow frowns sadly. 'I'm sorry. Do you know what happened?'

I shake my head. 'I wish I did, but at the same time I hope I'll never know. I don't think I'd be able to cope.'

Shadow puts a reassuring arm on my shoulder, revealing his softer side. 'I have lived for over fifty years, and in all that time I've never met any girl as capable as you. If you can't cope, no one can. And other people do.'

I blush and look down again. 'Err... Thanks?'

Shadow chuckles. 'We should get back.' He gets a challenging glint in his eyes. 'Race you!' And then he charges off.

I grin. 'Oh, you are so going down.' I run after him.

**Shadow's POV**

The inside of the house suddenly seems really stuffy, so I get up and begin to head outside. I see Midnight through the door, sitting on the grass. I smile a little, before turning and going back into the living room. Sonic and Silver are playing a rather long game of chess. Neither of them are very good; I could beat them in _minutes_ if I wanted to. I am about to leave (again) when I knock a sketchbook on the floor. It opens upon contact with the metal, and I stoop to retrieve it. The image on the open page stuns me. It's me. Plain and simple. There's a comment scrawled in the bottom corner. _Midnight drew this before she arrived here? How did she know what I look like?_ I close the book and place it carefully on the table, heading to my room.

Several minutes later, there is a light knock on my door. 'Yeah?'

Cream pokes her head around the door. 'Come outside. And be really quiet.' The hush of her voice puzzles me, and it's only curiosity that gets me to follow her out. Everyone is stood by the door, being deadly silent. A couple look over at me as I walk in, but most don't even realise. When I near, I catch a harmonic voice drifting towards us. The voice is singing a song I don't recognise, but I recognise its singer. Midnight. I lean silently against the door and listen to her words, letting them wash hypnotically over me.

_'If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?_

_If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?_

_If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call?_

_If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all?_

_I never know what the future brings_

_But I know you are here with me now_

_We'll make it through_

_And I hope you are the one I share my life with_

_I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand_

_If I am not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?_

_Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?_

_If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?_

_If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?_

_If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?_

_If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?_

_I don't know why you're so far away_

_But I know that this much is true_

_We'll make it through_

_And I hope you're the one I share my life with_

_And I wish that you could be the one I die with_

_And I pray in you're the one I build my home with_

_I hope I love you all my life_

_I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand_

_If I am not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?_

_Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?_

_Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away_

_And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today_

_Cause I love you, whether its wrong or right_

_And though I can't be with you tonight_

_And know my heart is by your side_

_I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand_

_If I am not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?_

_Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?'_

She finishes, and a wash of sadness envelopes me. I don't want her to stop. Everyone inside stares at each other with identical expressions of shock and awe. I push my way through and open the door, stepping outside. After a moment of hesitation, everyone else follows behind me.

'It would seem art is not your only talent,' Amy comments lightly.

Midnight's head whips around and she blushes a light shade of pink when she sees us all standing behind her. 'You guys heard that?' We nod. Her worried eyes briefly meet mine. 'I am so embarrassed!' She says, holding her head shamefully in her hands. 'I must have sounded like a strangled cat.' She murmurs. Then she looks up. 'Sorry, bad choice of words.'

Luckily, Blaze isn't offended. 'You did not sound like a strangled cat,' Blaze states profusely. 'You actually have a beautiful voice.'

I find myself nodding in agreement, and am grateful when I see I'm not the only one. 'Don't be so hard on yourself, Stel.' I say, using her real name. 'You could be a star.'

Midnight rolls her eyes. 'Hilarious,' she grumbles sarcastically. 'And don't call me that. I changed my name, remember?'

I shrug. 'Whatever. It's all the same to me.'

Midnight smirks. 'Is that so?' I don't reply. Midnight stands, stretching her legs. 'Did either of you tell them?' She asks, directing the question at Sonic and me. We shake our heads.

'Tell us what?' Knuckles asks, frowning.

Midnight grows uncomfortable. 'I...' She doesn't finish. In fact, she looks physically unable to do so.

'She found out while she was at Eggman's base that he's her father,' I announce nonchalantly. Midnight gives me a grateful glance.

There is a beat of silence, then it finally seems to sink in. 'What?!' Silver and Knuckles yell together. Amy actually faints. Cream, Cheese and Sunny look sick and Blaze and Tails are stunned into silence. Sonic and I look at each other in a mildly amused way. Midnight just remains impassive as she lets everyone's shock pass. That may take a while. I look worriedly at her, but she just shrugs.

Blaze finally finds her voice. 'How did you find out?'

Midnight frowns. 'I was shown a picture.' It's all she says, and to everyone else it can't make much sense.

'I think that's got the fill of shock for the day.' I smirk.

Midnight chuckles darkly. 'I'm sure we can top it if we really try. How about another dare contest?'

Sonic grins. 'Best idea I've heard all day.' He gently shakes Amy awake and tells her the plan.


	5. Chapter 5

**Confession?**

**Midnight POV**

_I really hope I don't regret this suggestion_. 'Okay,' I say dramatically as everyone is sat in their spot. This time I'm sandwiched between Shadow and Silver. 'Amy, truth or dare?'

'Dare,' she says happily.

I think. 'I dare you to hit Sonic over the head with your Piko Piko Hammer.' I say, grinning evilly.

Sonic stares at me, shocked. 'What did I do?!' He gasps.

'You were the one that got everyone gathered to listen to me sing. This is my payback.' I say smugly. Amy reluctantly does her dare, smashing her hammer into Sonic's skull. Sonic rubs his head and glares at me.

'Blaze, truth or dare?' Amy asks the purple cat, who seems caught off guard.

'Truth,' Blaze finally says.

'Have you ever had a really massive crush on someone?' Amy smiles sweetly.

Blaze blushes but nods. 'Sonic, truth or dare?'

'Dare.' The blue hero speaks without hesitation.

'I dare you to choose one girl in this group and kiss them. I'm sure you can guess where.'

I laugh. 'It's always you, isn't it? You gave me a similar dare the other day.'

Blaze shrugs. I turn back to Sonic, who is blushing._ Why the hesitation? Surely deciding who he kisses is easy._ His eyes meet mine, and a strong determination fills his eyes. He stands up and starts walking... towards _me?!_ I feel myself blushing furiously. Sonic takes my chin with his hand and tips my head up, before kissing my quickly. I lower my eyes after the kiss ends, and find myself wanting to crawl in a hole and die. I'm so embarrassed. Again!

Sonic sits down again, and we both ignore Amy's furious glares. 'Knuckles, truth or dare?'

'Dare, of course,' the echidna grins.

Sonic smiles innocently. 'I dare you to put on every kind of someone's make up and leave it until the end of the day.'

Knuckles starts choking on air. 'What?!' He cries.

I jump up. 'I'll help.' I grab Knuckles by the elbow and drag him upstairs. I then plop him on the stool in my room and get out my make up bag.

'Why are you doing this?' He complains.

I smirk. 'Think yourself lucky I volunteered and not any of the other girls. I own very little make up.' I pull out my mascara, eye shadow and blusher.

Knuckles starts to relax. 'At least you have decent colours. And no lipstick.'

I smile. 'Close your eyes.' Knuckles reluctantly obeys, and I begin to decorate his eyes. It takes a few minutes, but I do this makeover specifically so it looks as normal as possible. The eye shadow, which is black, looks like natural shadows and the mascara is barely noticeable. The blusher is a light colour anyway, so you can't tell the difference easily. 'There!' I exclaim. 'You're all done. Want to have a look at yourself?'

Knuckles nods hesitantly and moves to stand in front of the mirror. He turns to face me, stunned. 'I barely even look different!'

I nod smugly. 'I know. That was deliberate.' Knuckles looks too stunned for words. 'Hey, I'm not as like Shadow as you probably thought originally. Now let's go continue this game.' We head downstairs. Everyone looks expectantly at Knuckles when he comes in, then look really disappointed.

'Midnight, you're too kind,' Sonic moans childishly. I shrug, sitting down again.

Knuckles has his go. 'Rouge?'

'Truth.'

'Have you ever loved Shadow?' Knuckles asks, leaning against the sofa behind him.

Rouge scoffs. 'Him? I'd have to have a death wish for that to happen.' _Apparently I have a death wish, then_, I think to myself. 'Midnight?'

'Oh, uh, dare.'

Rouge grins evilly. I begin to grow nervous. 'I dare you to have a make out session with Shadow.'

I glare at her. Shadow does too. Rouge looks a little intimidated, but doesn't back down.

Amy giggles. 'Aww, are you too embarrassed?' She mocks.

I shift my gaze to her, shaking my head. 'It's more a mortal fear of death.'

Sonic laughs loudly, grinning at me. 'Come on, do it! Do it!' He half-begs, half-orders.

I sigh. Shadow suddenly moves, standing up and taking my arm, pulling me with him. I stare warily at him and he whispers in my ear 'let's just get this over with so they stop annoying us.' I nod, my heart pounding. I place a hand on Shadow's shoulder and look into his eyes. He is looking down at me with such warmth that I want to just melt into him. Instead I lean forward and bring my lips to his. A great explosion of fire starts and my skin buzzes everywhere he touches me. Shadow and I close our eyes at the same time, and I find myself enjoying this. I almost forget everyone else is here. Eventually we pull away, averting our gazes and blushing.

Rouge whoops. 'That was hot!'

I turn to face her, stepping away from Shadow. 'Just bare in mind you have death to expect now.'

As I sit down, my mind automatically tunes to everyone's thoughts. Sonic and Silver are... _jealous? Of Shadow? Why?_ Blaze, Amy and Rouge are going all girly in their heads. Cream, Cheese, Tails and Sunny are trying hard to forget what just happened and Shadow... Shadow is pondering. His thoughts are loudest, presumably because he's closest to me.

_"That was nice,"_ he thinks. _"I mean, Rouge'll have to die for making me do that in front of everyone but the kiss itself was nice. Beautiful even. I still don't get that fiery feeling though. What is that?"_

I start to blush even deeper, and don't realise everyone is staring expectantly at me for a few seconds. I plaster a grin on my face. 'Tails, truth or dare?'

Tails shivers. 'After watching that I think I'm gonna go with truth.'

'Wuss,' I mutter under my breath, grinning giddily as I do. 'If you had to choose between your machines and your tails, which would you choose?' I ask.

Tails thinks about this for a moment. 'The tails. I can always rebuild my computers and stuff, but I can't grow my tails back.'

I nod. 'Fair point.'

'Shadow, truth or dare?'

Shadow shrugs. 'Truth.'

Tails sighs. 'I'm probably going to regret asking this, but, did you enjoy kissing Midnight?'

I glare at him. 'Apparently you have a death wish too.'

Shadow chuckles darkly. 'I'd be lying if I said I didn't; she's a damn good kisser. And Midnight, I'll help with the plans.'

I grin at him, fighting a blush. 'Good. I could use a decent team mate.'

'Faker, you're up,' Shadow says.

Sonic pauses. 'Dare.'

Shadow smirks. 'Bad choice, kid.'

Sonic scowls. 'I am not a kid, Shadow!' He growls.

'You are compared to me,' Shadow replies evenly. 'Now, your dare. I want you to sing your favourite song. Twice. All the way through.'

I burst into a fit of giggles. 'Oh, I love this. Double payback!'

Sonic swallows and sighs. After a tense few moments, he starts singing. I am pleasantly surprised to find he's not that bad. He wavers a few times, but other than that he sounds pretty good.

I clap slowly, almost mockingly, when he's sung the song twice, smirking at him. 'Now you know how I felt.'

Sonic looks at me, alarmed. 'I am so sorry,' he says. I laugh. 'Knux?'

Knuckles shrugs. 'Dare.'

Sonic smirks. 'Open dare.' He says. 'You have to leave the room and we will decide together what your dare is.'

Knuckles grumbles under his breath but gets up and leaves. We all turn on our business modes. 'We have to think of something he'll really hate.' I say eagerly.

'Says the girl who went easy on him last time,' Amy grumbles. I just shrug.

Shadow makes a suggestion. 'How about we commit him to a day in the shoes of a girl. Literally. We put him in girls' clothes and everything.'

I grin. 'I love it! This time though, let someone else do it, because I only own this bunch of clothes.'

Amy, Blaze and Rouge frown. 'We need to take you shopping tomorrow.'

I shrug. 'If you want to.'

'Hey, Knucklehead, you can come in now.' Sonic calls.

Knuckles walks in, looking very anxious. 'So what did you decide?' He asks hesitantly.

'We decided that, in continuation of your earlier dare, you have to spend the day living the life of a girl. Which means the shoes and clothes too.' I say, looking innocently at him.

Amy and Rouge jump up. 'Right, you're coming with us.' They drag him by the arms and take him upstairs.

I laugh. 'I'm getting my phone!' I say, standing up.

'Why?' Silver asks.

'If I get a picture of him dressed up like this, I can use it as blackmail later.' I grin evilly.

Shadow smirks. _"Oh, she's good,"_ I hear him think.

I run upstairs and rummage through my bag, before pulling out my phone. I look guiltily down at the forty-seven unanswered texts and calls. 'Shit,' I murmur to myself. I flick through them as I walk downstairs. The first are all the usual "how are you"s and "what's up"s, then they go to complaints that I'm not replying, then text-screaming where the hell I am. I look at my mother's number. She's only written one sentence. "I don't know where you are but I love you, and I am doing everything I can to find you." I sigh. I forgot about the possible repercussions of coming here.

I sit back in my spot and get my camera ready. Shadow taps me on my shoulder. 'You can read minds, can't you?' He whispers.

I nod, not even phased that he figured it out. At this moment, Knuckles in ushered in by two particularly giggly girls. _Wow, he is _covered _in pink_. I lift my phone and snap a couple of pictures, then hide it in my quills before Knuckles notices it. I smirk at Amy across the circle.

Knuckles rejoins us. 'Tails, truth or dare?' He says, continuing the game as if he doesn't look like a girl.

'Truth.'

'If I asked you to build me a machine, would you do it?' He asks.

Tails shrugs. 'Depends on what it did.' Knuckles just nods, so Tails moves on. 'Shadow?'

'Dare.' Shadow replies.

'I dare you to... have another fight with Midnight. Alone this time.' Tails grins.

I laugh. 'I could beat him up again.'

Shadow shakes his head. 'Not a chance.'

'Why?' Everyone moans, even me.

'I think after that first one we discovered that Midnight is very powerful. Who knows what she could do if she hasn't got proper control over her powers?' Shadow says.

I roll my eyes. Sonic frowns. 'He's right. Sorry, Midnight.'

'That's alright. I guess I'll just have to focus on training now so I can have this battle. Then, Shadow, you're screwed.' I look cockily over at Shadow.

He nods. 'I expect I am. Right, Tails, wanna pick another one?'

Tails shakes his head. 'Nah, you go ahead.'

'Midnight, truth or dare?' Shadow asks, looking at me.

'Truth, I think, this time.' I reply.

Shadow thinks. Literally thinks his question. _"Do you love me?"_ Out loud, he asks a different one. 'Have you ever tried to destroy something out of anger?'

I shake my head, but in my mind, I shyly answer with _"yes". _Shadow nods approvingly. 'I dare everyone to stop playing this.' I say. Everyone sighs. Standing up, I leave the room and enter the kitchen.

As I stand by the kitchen counter, I hear a commotion next door and sigh. Those guys always seem to find something to fight over. Grabbing the two plates I've prepared, I walk back into the living room. Upon entering, everyone turns to look at me, as if smelling the food I carry.

'Chillidog, anyone?' I ask, directing the question at Sonic more than anyone else.

The blue hero approaches me and snatches two chillidogs, before disappearing. I roll my eyes and set the two plates on the table. Everyone else takes one. As I eat, I remember my phone tucked into my quills. I pull it out and begin flicking through my photos. I snort when I see my pictures of Knuckles. Sliding up to Shadow, I show him the best one.

Shadow smirks. 'Don't ever delete that,' he says.

I grin. 'I have no intentions of doing that.' At this moment, Sonic comes back and reaches for a third chillidog. I blast him back with my weird white light. 'Don't you dare. I made enough for two each only.'

Sonic grumbles. 'Damn. Well, thanks for the food, anyway. They were great. You know, I think we should hire you to be out professional chef.'

I raise an eyebrow. 'So I can cook chillidogs. That doesn't mean I can cook anything else.'

'She's right. Besides, she's already our resident artist and singer.' Shadow says as he picks up his second chillidog.

'Wait, she's an artist?' Silver asks.

Shadow smirks. 'A damn good one, too.'

'How is it that she's good at _everything_?' Silver frowns.

I snort. 'I'm not. I'm not good at being, you know, a girl. I'm absolutely terrible at sports.'

Silver shrugs. 'You're still better than all of us.'

I sigh and take my second chillidog, announcing that I'm going to eat it outside. When I'm done I sit down on the grass, and allow a single tear to escape my eye. It's a tear for my family and everyone I left behind. I hear the door open and quickly wipe the year away, pretending to stare into space.

'Are you alright?' It's Sonic. I don't reply. 'Midnight? Hello? Anyone in that cold, empty shell of yours?' Still I say nothing.

'Punch her arm,' Shadow says. I didn't hear _him_ come outside. 'That works.'

Sonic does so, and I make a show of blinking in shock. 'Don't tell me Shadow told you to do that,' I complain.

'He did,' Shadow says, walking towards us.

'Of course he did,' I grumble. 'I don't even know why I asked.'

Shadow smirks. 'So, are you alright? You left kind of abruptly back there.'

I nod. 'I'm find. Just needed some air, I guess.'

Shadow smiles. 'I know how you feel.'

Sonic gets my attention by poking my shoulder, getting a glare from me. 'So, Midnight, do you want to go home?'

I look up at him, shocked. 'Is that even possible?'

Sonic shrugs. 'If you made it over here, I'd say so. I bet Prower could invent some sort of machine that can send you back.'

Shadow steps forward, alarmed. 'Midnight, are you alright? You've gone pale.'

I stare at nothing. 'Prower.' I repeat. 'How could I not notice?'

Sonic frowns. 'Notice what?'

I look up at them both. 'Everything seems to revolve around my mother. Being with Eggman, sharing a surname with Tails.'

Shadow grows tense. 'Midnight, what's your mother's name?' He asks, a sense of urgency audible in his voice.

'Dawn Prower, why?' I look blankly at him.

The two hedgehogs in front of me exchange a look. 'Go get Tails,' Shadow orders. 'Now.'

Sonic nods seriously and heads inside, coming out a minute later dragging Tails by the wrist behind him. 'Why are you doing this? What's going on?' Tails demands.

Shadow looks sharply at Tails. 'What are your mother and father called?' He asks.

Tails frowns. 'Why do you-'

'Answer the question!' Shadow snaps.

Tails flinches. 'Thrash and Dawn Prower.'

I stare at him. _You've got to be kidding me_. Sonic grins at me. 'I guess your mum got around a lot, eh, Midnight?'

I glare at him, and a white light sends his flying into a wall. Sonic slides down it, unconscious. Tails turns towards me. 'Explain,' he says weakly.

'Congratulations, kid, you have a sister.' Shadow says.

Tails raises two startled eyebrows. 'You mean Midnight?'

Shadow and I both nod. 'It would seem so.' I say.

'B-But... my parents were both foxes.' Tails stutters.

I shrug. 'I guess she became human at one point. Tails, how old are you?'

'Fourteen, why?' Tails narrows his eyes in thought.

'It would seem mum moved from Eggman to your dad and then left with me to go to Earth.' I say, frowning thoughtfully.

Sonic groans from the wall as he regains consciousness. 'That hurt!' He moans.

'You deserved it. By saying what you said you were practically _begging_ to be thrown against the wall.' I say, innocent and sweet as ever.

Sonic grumbles under his breath. 'I'm going inside before you decide to attack me again.' He enters the house, leaving the door open behind him.

'Wise decision,' I mutter to myself.

Tails looks like he's going to faint. 'I'm going in too. This is too much right now.'

He leaves, closing the door, and then it's just me and Shadow. The black and red hedgehog turns to face me, his arms crossed. 'It would seem you are very complicated.'

I glare at him. 'Well, I'm sorry I'm such a chore to figure out.'

Shadow sighs. 'That's not what I meant and you know it. Ever since you arrived we've been questioning so many things we thought we knew already.'

I look warily at him. 'Is that a good thing?'

Shadow shrugs. 'It certainly isn't a bad thing. Whether or not it's good will be determined later on, I expect.' Shadow suddenly offers me his hand. 'Come on, there's somewhere I want you to see.' I slide my palm into his, and Shadow pulls his Chaos Emerald out from his quills. Raising it high, he yells 'Chaos Control!'

We appear in a dark forest. 'Why are we here?' I ask, scanning our surroundings.

Shadow, still holding my hand, starts to pull me west. 'This isn't our destination. I wanted us to walk there so you could feel the full effect of the place.'

I follow him cautiously. 'Shadow, where are you taking me?'

Shadow chuckles, stops, and turns to face me. He then walks behind me and covers my eyes with his hands. 'Just wait,' he says. He starts to lead me gently forward.

I walk blindly for a minute or two, and then Shadow pulls me to a stop. His voice suddenly comes seductively by my ear. 'This is gonna impress you, I promise.' Then his hands disappear. For the first few seconds, I can't see anything because my eyes are used to a lack of light. I gasp when I finally see where we've ended up. We're in a huge meadow. Hundreds of species of wild flowers dot the meadow. Poppies, white, pink and red roses, tulips, dandelions, daisies and many more I don't recognise.

I spin in a slow circle, sucking in the sight of the place. 'Wow,' I breathe. Birds swoop low over the meadow every few seconds, and there are butterflies and bees everywhere. A single orange and black butterfly flutters over to me and lands on the end of my nose. I go cross-eyed to see it, and watch as its wings flutter. Shadow suddenly lifts a hand and moves the butterfly onto his finger. I smile and walk towards a fairly empty patch of grass, before lying down and stretching myself out as much as possible.

Shadow stands over me, smiling as he watches the butterfly fly away. 'Maria would have loved it here,' he mutters to me, sitting beside me. 'I found this place and was immediately reminded of her.'

I nod. 'Maria was a very serene girl.' I whisper.

Shadow nods and lies beside me. His fingers curl around my hand. 'I saw your drawing of me, by the way.' He comments lightly.

I smile, not bothered by this. 'That was at school. I didn't even realise what I was drawing until I was done. I just hope no one saw it. People already think I'm weird.'

Shadow sits up, frowning. 'You are not weird, Midnight.'

I grin. 'Maybe not here, but I was on Earth. Things are very different there.'

Shadow pulls me up and places a hand on my cheek. 'You are not weird.' He says firmly, causing my heart to stutter in my chest. His eyes suddenly spark. 'How long have you loved me, Midnight?'

I blush and look down. 'I don't know. I've loved your character for months and months, but the real you... They're not the same. I guess facing your cold demeanour head-on was a bit weird.'

Shadow smirks and gently kisses my head, causing me to jump at the shot of electricity that goes through me. I meet his eyes and give him a shy smile. Shadow rolls his eyes and then pushes me back on the grass, his body hovering above mine. I feel my cheeks grow even hotter, and attempt to look away, but Shadow turns my head back to face him. I grow more confident, and push him back, so he is lying beneath me.

Shadow grins wickedly. 'That was a little bold, don't you think?'

I shrug. 'What did I have to lose?' I ask, lowering myself just a little.

This isn't lost on Shadow, and he wraps both arms around me, one over my shoulders, one over my lower back. 'Now, now, princess, there is such a thing as overdoing it.'

I roll my eyes. 'Speak for yourself.' I say. I dip my head and crush my lips against his.

The electricity starts with a vengeance, more powerful than I've ever felt it before, but I don't care. It feels nice. Shadow's lips are warm, and taste a little of the woods we live near. Shadow seeks entrance to my mouth with his tongue, but I don't give in. I keep my mouth firmly closed. Shadow chuckles into my mouth and spins us over, pressing his warm body against mine. I open my mouth in surprise, and Shadow slides his tongue into my mouth. It begins to stroke my teeth, lingering on my fangs, before my own tongue comes crashing down on it. A furious dance starts between them, and a soft moan escapes my throat. Shadow's hands are on either side of my head, while mine explore the length of his back, and his muscles.

It takes a while for us to pull apart, and when we finally do, both of us are breathless. Shadow rolls off me and lies next to me, placing his head on my stomach. I begin stroking his head, running my fingers through his quills. Shadow starts to purr, his eyes closing. His purr is deep and throaty, like his voice, and I can feel it vibrating through me. And boy does it feel good.


	6. Chapter 6

**Human**

**Shadow's POV**

Normally any feelings of love or affection are easily diminished. Unfortunately, that's not the case this time, so I couldn't control how I felt when Midnight admitted she loves me. It sent me nuts inside. Racing heartbeat, slight blush. The usual culprits. The feeling of Midnight's fingers running through my quills feels weird, but in a really good way. Before I know it, I'm purring. And I don't care. Not when the only other person who can hear me is Midnight. I close my eyes, smiling against Midnight's dark, warm fur. A slight ripple goes over Midnight's stomach, and she starts shaking. I blink a few times. Midnight squeals and suddenly pushes me off her.

I look at her, confused. 'Something wrong?' I ask.

Midnight smiles sweetly and shakes her head. 'It tickled when you were blinking and smiling against my fur,' she explains.

I roll my eyes and stand up, pulling her with me. 'We should probably be heading back.' I say. Midnight nods and squeezes my hand. Not a single word is spoken and suddenly we're back at the house. 'How can you do that without saying anything? Without a Chaos Emerald?'

Midnight shrugs. 'Dunno. I just can.'

I purse my lips in thought, but Midnight just runs inside. I smirk to myself and follow after her. As soon as I enter, we are ambushed by the others. 'Where the hell have you guys been?' Amy demands, standing with her hands on her hips.

'We were on the roof,' Midnight replies, looking appropriately confused.

'Views,' Midnight and I say together.

Sonic looks almost suspiciously between us. 'Midnight, a word?'

Midnight blinks back her surprise at this out-of-the-blue request. 'Uh, sure.' She follows Sonic cautiously upstairs.

I sit in the sofa, my mind going wild. I want to know what they're talking about. After only a minute, a heavy thump resonates through the ceiling. I frown as I look up, then turn my head towards the door leading to the first floor.

Midnight comes storming inside, fuming. She points at Sonic threateningly, who is only a few feet behind her. 'Don't you dare come near me again. _Ever_.' She then goes outside, slamming the door violently behind her.

We all turn to face Sonic, and my blood is boiling inside my veins. Once I find out what he did to upset her, I'm going to beat him to a pulp. 'What did you do?!' Blaze cries, jumping to her feet.

Sonic shrugs and doesn't reply. He trudges into the kitchen and disappears. Growling under my breath, I follow. 'Faker!' I snap, getting his attention. 'What did you do to her?'

Sonic shrugs again. I scowl, pull out my Chaos Emerald, grab Sonic's wrist and Chaos Control us to the top of a mountain I once had to scale for a GUN mission. 'Dammit, Shadow, what the fuck do you want?!' Sonic yells, startled by the suddenly transportation.

'I want you to tell me what you did to make her so pissed off!' I shout furiously back.

Sonic hesitates. 'I told her I loved her.' He says dismally.

My quills bristle and I narrow my eyes. 'That's not all, is it?' I growl.

Sonic shakes his head and kicks a small stone over the edge of the mountain. 'She told me she didn't feel the same way and I... I don't know why I did it.'

'Did what?' I ask, more cautious this time. I'm not sure I really want to hear this.

Sonic sighs and closes his eyes, as if bracing himself for an attack. 'I made some... inappropriate advances towards her.'

My hands curl into fists by my sides, but I try to keep a rein on my fragile temper. 'Why?'

'I don't know why!' Sonic cries, looking up at me with guilt-filled eyes. 'It was like I was being controlled by someone else.'

I frown. 'Maybe you were,' I offer.

Sonic suddenly grows tense. 'Eggman?'

I shrug. 'Possibly. I mean, he still hates us, but you'd think he'd be more lax about it since his daughter's with us.'

Sonic growls. 'Unless he's trying to make her so mad at us that she resorts to joining his side.'

My ears flatten against my skull. 'I think that's what he is doing. We have to find Midnight. Now.'

Sonic sighs. 'I hope I haven't sent her to that fat man already.'

I growl at him. 'If you have, I may just have to kill you.'

Sonic nods in understanding. 'Let's check Eggman's base first.'

I nod and Chaos Control us both outside the base. I then leap onto the roof and peer down through the glass. I sigh. Midnight is embracing Eggman, apparently sobbing into his shoulder. There are robots everywhere. I look up at Sonic. 'We'd better get the others. She's already gone to him. When this is all over, faker, I'm gonna pummel you into the ground.'

Sonic smiles sadly. 'If Midnight doesn't beat you to it.'

I Chaos Control us back to the house and, once everyone is gathered, explain the situation. We order Cream, Cheese and Sunny to stay behind, before I transport us back to Eggman's base. When we return, I am shocked to see Midnight smiling at a machine of Eggman's. I hold a finger to my lips, telling the others to be quiet, and slip in through a window. They follow, and we all position ourselves on a narrow ledge on the wall.

'Do you even know this will work? I mean, creating something like this uses a lot of energy.' Midnight says as she slowly circles the machine.

Eggman laughs. 'I've already tested it. And I have a Chaos Emerald to run it, so energy is not a problem.'

Midnight's ears twitch at the sound of the words "Chaos Emerald" and she frowns. 'That could be too much, don't you think? Something with that much power could potentially blow a whole in the planet if used carelessly.'

Eggman sighs. 'I'm aware of this. And since I like this planet, I've made special care with the machine.'

Midnight nods again and sighs. 'I'm ready. Send me home.' Eggman nods and presses a button and a swirling blue mist appears in the centre of the room. Midnight is about to step inside, when she pauses, turns, and blows a kiss in our direction. I feel myself grow heavy with sadness. Midnight suddenly snaps her head towards her father. 'You're coming?' She asks, frowning in confusion.

Eggman nods. 'I thought I'd pay your mother a visit.'

Eggman rests a hand on Midnight's shoulder. Midnight speaks before stepping through. 'Goodbye, guys.' Then they're both gone. Every one of us stare at the portal in shock, before we jump down and charge into it. I break the surface first, and a nauseating falling sensation envelopes me. I land on the ground with a thud and cough, trying to rid myself of this dizziness. My eyes are clamped shut.

'Shadow?' Midnight asks. 'Holy shit!' She gasps. She runs up to me and prompts me to open my eyes. A black haired human with orange eyes looks worriedly at me. There are a few dark blue streaks in her hair, and she is wearing the same clothes as before.

'You're human!' I gasp.

Midnight smiles slightly sadly. 'So are you.'

Before I can reply, everyone else falls to the ground beside us. They are all human now. Their fur colour is now their hair colour, although their eyes are the same. I stare at them all, soaking in the sight. I look down at myself, and I find I have a fairly muscular form with long limbs. When I stand up, I'm quite unsteady on my feet. Midnight stands with me, and I find her suddenly half a foot shorter than me.

She pouts. 'At least our heights were closer when we were both hedgehogs,' she complains. I smirk and gently prod her small nose. Midnight bats my hand away with a scowl and looks around. 'Dad, where are we?' She asks Eggman, who I didn't realise was present. He is as he was before.

'I believe this is just down the road from your house,' he says.

Midnight looks surprised. Recognition suddenly flashes over her eyes and then she pales. She runs towards a metal pole and rips a sheet of paper off it. She shows it to us, and I see a picture of her with blonde hair and bright green eyes. Quite different to her current appearance, though it's still clearly her. The word "MISSING" is printed in large, bold letters beneath her picture. Midnight turns around and runs down the street, going at super-speed. She stops short and I quickly catch up with her.

'It would seem we've all kept our powers.' I murmur into her ear.

Midnight nods and allows a tear to run down her cheek. 'I never thought I'd see this place again.' She whispers. By now, everyone else has caught up with us.

'Take us to mum, then, Midnight,' Tails says, impatiently flicking his orange hair out of his eyes.

Midnight looks evenly at Tails and nods, before walking down the street. The rest of us follow, even Eggman. We get a few confused looks as we walk along several streets, no doubt in relation to our crazy hair colours. As we round a corner, Midnight suddenly stops. 'James!' She yells, before she charges towards him. She's in his arms before he even sees her, and they fall onto the floor, Midnight's momentum sending them flying into the asphalt.

James shouts in delight. 'Sis, you're back!' He hugs her. 'What the hell happened to you?! You've gone all... emo.'

Midnight grows sad. 'James, I'm not your sister. I'm your cousin.' She says quietly as the rest of us trudge towards her.

James looks startled. 'What do you mean?'

'Your dad and my mum are siblings. They decided on this arrangement to hide their past.' Midnight looks behind her and waves us over.

James notices us and smirks. 'They look like the human versions of Sonic the Hedgehog characters.'

Midnight sighs. 'They _are _human versions of Sonic the Hedgehog characters. Listen, I need to see mum. Now.'

James nods shakily and leads us all inside their house. It's not small, but it's a but of a squeeze with everyone in here at once. A thin woman with a slightly lined face and light blonde hair looks over at us as we enter, her dark brown eyes sparking in confusion. 'James, who are all these people?' She asks, shifting uncomfortably.

James pulls Midnight forward. Dawn gives a cry of relief and embraces Midnight tightly. 'Mum,' Midnight says. 'Can't... Breathe.'

Dawn lets go of Midnight and wipes a tear away from her eye. 'So, what happened to you? Your hair is so dark...'

Midnight glances uneasily at James, before turning back to Dawn. 'I went to Mobius, mum.' She says.

Dawn goes pale. 'Sweetie, you know Mobius doesn't exist.' It's an obvious attempt to hide her past, even though Midnight already knows about her.

Midnight glares at her mother. 'Don't try that with me, mum. You came from there once.'

Dawn's expression hardens. 'I don't know what you're talking about.' She states profusely.

Midnight sighs. 'I have proof.' She looks behind her and Eggman steps forward, pushing past the rest of us.

Dawn looks wide-eyed at Eggman, shocked. 'Julian?' She whispers.

Eggman gives a small smile. 'Hello, Dawn.' He says.

Dawn stares at Eggman for a few moments, before throwing her arms around his neck. Midnight turns away and makes a show of gagging. I chuckle at her, causing her to childishly stick her tongue out at me.

When the happy couple finally manage to pull away from each other, Dawn turns to the rest of us. 'So who are all you guys?' She asks.

Midnight smiles and introduces us all. 'This is Sonic, Knuckles, Silver, Shadow, Amy, Blaze, Rouge and this...' She pulls Tails by her side. 'Is Tails.'

Dawn stares at Tails in shock. 'Will this day ever stop being weird?' She exclaims, hugging Tails tightly. 'Oh, Miles, I'm sorry I left you.'

Tails smiles awkwardly. 'It's alright. I forgave you a long time ago.'

Dawn sighs in relief. 'How is Thrash?'

Tails grows solemn. 'He died.'

Dawn grows very sad, but tries to hide it. 'How did you get here though?' She asks, frowning deeply. 'Why are you all human?'

I reply this time. 'Eggman's machine used the power of a Chaos Emerald. That power then adapted and changed our bodies to fit the planet. I don't know why or how, but the Emeralds are clever like that.'

Dawn looks at me and nods. Then she pokes Eggman on the chest. 'I should thank you for returning my children to me.'

Eggman shrugs. 'If I'm being honest, the only people intended to come back were myself and Stella. These guys followed behind us without our knowing.'

'Your knowing,' Midnight corrects automatically. Eggman shrugs. Midnight sighs and moves to go outside. Then she freezes. 'Uh, guys, just had a thought,' she says as she turns. 'How are we gonna get back? The machine is on Mobius, so we've no way of getting back there.'

I glare at Eggman. 'Idiot,' I mutter.

Dawn shrugs. 'I guess you'll have to stick around for a while.'

Midnight groans. 'Don't tell me I have to go back to school.'

Dawn nods. 'Sorry, hon, but you need to catch up.'

'I've only been gone for a few days!' Midnight throws her hands up in the air.

Dawn frowns. 'No, you've been gone for five weeks.'

We all freeze. 'Time runs at different speeds here?' Amy asks, as if to herself.

Midnight suddenly grins evilly. 'Fine. But the only way you're getting me to go back to school is if these guys come with me.'

'Now wait just a minute!' Sonic cries, caught of guard.

Midnight sends him an icy glare. 'Oh, that reminds me, I still need to kill you.' She says.

I chuckle. 'You and me both.' I say.

Midnight and I stand next to each other and begin to advance on the blue hedgehog, and he begins to back away. Sonic suddenly bursts out of the door, disappearing in a whir of colour. Midnight turns to me. 'First one to catch him gets to kill him?'

I nod. 'Sure.' And then we're out the door too, chasing Sonic. Midnight laughs and suddenly shoots off, disappearing from view. I catch up with her after a few seconds, because she's stopped Sonic and is holding him by the hair.

Sonic winces. 'Don't you guys think this is a little over the top?'

Midnight and I share a glance. 'Nah,' we say together.

I approach Sonic and fold my arms, smirking at him as he quivers. I move my eyes to Midnight, who grins at me, but then she goes tense, and has vanished, leaving me and blue alone. 'What the hell was that all about?' I ask him.

Sonic shrugs, finally relaxing. 'Don't ask me, I haven't got a clue.'

Midnight suddenly reappears and grabs my hand, pulling me onto a nearby roof. She giggles. 'Just watch this. See that group of girls over there?' I nod. 'Those are the popular kids. I want to see how Sonic reacts to meeting them. This is my payback.'

I sigh. 'Aren't you going a little easy on him?'

Midnight shakes her head. 'Not at all. That's probably five times worse than hell.'

We lean forward to watch as Sonic is approached by the girls. They begin circling him like predators circling prey, and I can see Sonic is getting uncomfortable. One of the girls says something, and their shrill laughter reaches us on the roof. Sonic gets even more agitated. Before long, it becomes too much for him, and he charges off, startling the girls with his speed. Midnight and I burst out laughing, and I wrap my arms around her front.

'This is why you and I are together,' I chuckle, kissing her cheek appreciatively.

Midnight blushes. 'Used to being human yet?' It's an obvious attempt to change the subject, but I let it slide.

I shrug. 'I'm getting there.' Midnight nods and turns around in my arms, before pressing her lips hotly against mine.


	7. Chapter 7

**Impact**

**Midnight's POV**

I finally managed to convince everyone to join me at school. As expected, Shadow and Knuckles were most difficult to persuade. I flick through my fairly extensive and rather outdated wardrobe, finding something I want to wear. Eventually I choose a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, my black boots, a plain red top and a black jacket. As I tug on my boots, I hear my mum yelling.

'Stella, can you come down please.' I roll my eyes.

I briefly consider putting my hair up in some way, but decide to keep it hanging in the end. There's a knock on my door. 'Yeah?'

Shadow steps in, looking smoking hot in his grey trousers and jacket, black t-shirt and hover boots. I give him and appreciative whistle, and he chuckles. 'Morning, Midnight.'

'STELLA, GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!' My mums screams.

'Oh, shut up!' I moan under my breath.

Shadow looks amused. 'You know she's talking to you, right?'

'Huh? Oh, yeah!' I blush and run downstairs.

'There you are. What took you so long?' Mum asks calmly.

'Sorry, I've been using a different name. Stella didn't sound right as a hedgehog. So, mum, can you call me Midnight now?' I request, picking up a piece of buttered toast and munching on it.

'If you want, dear. Now, have you got everything?' Mum asks without looking up from her book.

I roll my eyes. 'I've been going to school for most of my life. I know how to get ready.'

Mum finally looks at me. 'What's between you and Shadow?' She asks.

I fight back a sigh. _Typical mother behaviour_. 'I don't know what to say to that, mum.'

She frowns. 'Uh-huh. Now you get going. Busy day ahead.'

I roll my eyes again and call up the stairs. 'Guys, come on, let's go!' I turn back to my mum. 'Thanks for getting the guys in to Northmoor, by the way.'

'No problem, sweetie. I'll see you later.' She smiles at me, before going back to her book.

I wait by the door as everyone comes clattering downstairs. I smile at them. 'Let's go.' I open the door and wait for them to pass me, before closing it behind us and running to catch up, holding tightly onto my bag strap.

Shadow and Silver walk either side of me while we walk down the streets. We get loads of weird looks from other civilians, no doubt because of our appearances. I mean, how often do you see someone with bright blue hair walking down the street? Or pink hair? Or purple? I can imagine the thoughts going through these people's heads. Still, we make a show of ignoring everyone else, and I lead them to Northmoor School. The entrance is, as always, packed with students. As soon as we walk into the entrance and begin talking amongst ourselves, pretty much every face turns our way.

I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn around. _Oh, crap. I forgot about Lucia Goodall. Still school popularity princess, I see_. 'Hey, who are you guys?' She asks in a sickly-sweet voice. She gives everyone of us a once-over, her eyes lingering on Shadow. I resist the urge to punch her snobby face into oblivion.

'Hi, we're all new here, except Midnight.' Sonic replies, pointing me out.

Lucia looks at me and frowns. 'Do I know you from somewhere? You remind me of someone.'

I keep my face neutral. 'Imagine me with blonde hair and green eyes,' I say.

Lucia gasps. 'You're Stella Prower?'

'It's Midnight.' I say coldly.

Lucia shrugs. She then orders her cronies to mingle with a flick of her hand. She herself sidles up to Shadow and stands in a position that makes all of her "best features" stand out. 'Hi there, what's your name, handsome?'

Shadow rolls his eyes. 'It's Shadow. And before you go too far, you should know your flirting won't work on me.'

Lucia's eyes spark. 'A guy playing hard-to-get. Oh, I'm going to enjoy this! Just be warned, when I set my sights on something, I _always _get what I want.' Lucia winks at Shadow and walks away, her hips swaying seductively. Her cronies follow after her a second later.

I gag. 'Uh, what a slutty bitch!' I say, quiet enough that only those close to me can hear.

Shadow smirks. 'Who is she?' He asks.

'Lucia Goodall. The schools popularity diva or whatever you want to call it. According to her, everything is hers. Even the people here.' I sneer.

Shadow pulls me against him and whispers in my ear. 'She won't get a hold on me. I'm already taken.'

'Holy shit, Shadow!' Silver cries. Everyone turns to face us, and I surprise myself by not even blushing a little.

'Yes?' Shadow asks casually.

'What is that?' Silver asks, pointing between us just as we pull apart.

'It's... a hug?' Shadow frowns, puzzled. I giggle at his naïvety.

'Since when did you willingly have any sort of contact with other people?' Sonic asks.

I laugh. 'Since always. He beats people up all the time. You should know, I expect her does it to you more than anyone.'

Shadow chuckles and gives me a fist pump. Sonic just shakes his head in disbelief. 'I can't believe Shadow was the first of us to get a girlfriend.' Amy murmurs to herself.

I shrug. 'Clearly I'm just that special,' I say sarcastically. Shadow gives me a don't-be-an-idiot look, and I raise an eyebrow at him, before sighing. 'Come on, we should get you your timetables before the bell goes.'

...

It's lunchtime, and we're all crowded around a large table. I am watching Blaze flirt with Silver, only for it to fall on deaf ears. I sigh. 'Silver, a word. Now.' I pull him to his feet before he can reply and drag him towards the corner of the room.

'What's up?' He asks cheerfully.

'Do you like Blaze?' I ask.

'Well sure I-'

'I mean as more than a friend. Do you have a crush on her?' I prompt.

Silver blushes and gives me a tiny nod. 'I do,' he admits.

'Good. Now when you go back to the table, I want you to pay extra attention to what she's saying and how she's acting. You'll pick up quite a few things.' I leave and sit down again, my hand seeking Shadow's under the table.

Silver sits down and resumes his conversation with Blaze. Surprise crosses his eyes as her flirtations continue, and he looks up at me. I nod pointedly before turning back to Shadow.

'I'll be right back. Nature calls.' I say, pecking his cheek lightly. I rush to the bathroom and ignore the looks I get from the girls in the toilet. Black and blue hair. Not a particularly common sight.

When our table comes into view again, I stop in my tracks. Guess who has decided to show up. I walk confidently up to the table and sit back down, trying to ignore Lucia. 'So, Shadow, what sorts of hobbies do you have?'

I snort. 'You mean besides beating people to a pulp?' I speak before realising.

Shadow smirks at me. 'Not much. I tend to travel a lot, but that's about it.'

Lucia considers this. 'You know, my dad owns-'

'Owns a yacht and has free access to some of the countries most famous canals, yes we've heard this before.' I finish icily.

'Midnight, calm down.' Shadow whispers. I give him an as-if-it-were-that-easy glare. He turns back to Lucia. 'I actually have my own means of getting around, and I get quite badly seasick.'

Lucia pouts and storms off. I giggle. 'Handled like a pro. I think you're gonna fit in just fine here.' I say, leaning back in my chair and resting my arm on the back.

...

It's almost the end of the day. Just one more lesson. I'm at my locker, putting books away and taking new ones out. As soon as I close the door, a tanned hand smashes me against the locker. It's Lucia.

'What is your relationship with Shadow?' She hisses venomously, although the effect is lost on me.

I easily push her away with my extra strength. 'He's my boyfriend.'

Lucia snorts. 'Yeah, right. Tell me the truth, and tell me how to get him, or I'll make your life hell.'

I raise an eyebrow at her. In the corners of my eyes, I begin to see a crowd forming. 'You could try. Shadow is my boyfriend. He's _mine_, and no bitch like you is going to change that. And Shadow is the most impassive person ever created, so there is no one way of winning him over.' Lucia growls and attempts to slap me, but I react too fast for her, grabbing her arm and twisting it behind her back. 'Leave him alone, or face the consequences,' I hiss in her ear. I pull away and walk towards my next lesson. The crowd splits to let me through, and I walk past everyone as if nothing happened.

'You bitch!' Lucia screams. 'You're gonna get it now!'

I turn around and glare at her. 'Stay. Away.' Is all I say.

When I enter my Geography class, I head towards my seat at the back, next to the window. I've always loved this seat, because I was alone. I'm not now, though. Shadow is on my table, on the seat next to me. I smile and take my seat.

Shadow looks up at me when I sit down and grins. 'Hey you,' he says happily.

'Hey to you too,' I reply, my voice still a little gruff.

Shadow frowns. 'Something up?'

I shrug. 'Had a run-in with Lucia in the corridor.'

'Are you alright?'

I snort. 'Please. You should be asking Lucia that, not me.'

Shadow smirks. 'I'll pass.'

The next hour drags along quite slowly, but at least Shadow's here to keep me company. As I pack up, I feel a soft tug on my sleeve. I turn and see Fiona Willis, an old friend - now sort of enemy - standing in front of me.

'Hi, Fiona,' I say coldly.

'Stella,' she says, at least acknowledging my existence.

'Midnight,' I correct automatically.

She shrugs. 'Whatever. Who's your hot friend? The guy you were sitting next to.'

I sigh. 'It's none of your goddamn business, Fiona. Now piss off before you make me do something I may or may not later regret.' I push past her and meet Shadow outside, who is waiting for me. He offers me his hand, which I accept, and we weave our way through the crowds.

On the walk home, Shadow and I slow down, dropping behind the others. Shadow puts a hand on my waist. 'You know, this whole human life isn't that bad. I've still got all my powers, which is good.'

I smile and nod. 'You certainly seem pretty comfortable.' I hear a rustle and a twig snap behind me, and I turn to see Lucia stepping out of the trees to our left. I groan. 'Not again.'

Shadow sees Lucia too and rolls his eyes. 'Okay, this _has_ to stop.'

We walk back to meet her, and she crosses her arms. 'Nice of you to join us,' I comment hatefully.

'Shut up, you whore.' Lucia snaps.

I feign a look of insult. 'Oh, that hurt!' I say sarcastically.

Shadow starts to grow angry. 'Don't you dare call her that.'

I roll my eyes and place a hand on his arm. 'Calm down, Shadow, it really didn't mean anything to me.'

Shadow nods and steps back, gripping my hand tightly. I wince at his death grip. 'What do you want, Lucia?' He asks tiredly.

Lucia pouts. 'You know exactly what I want, Shaddie. I want you with me, and that bitch in a dustbin.'

Shadow growls. It's strange, hearing a human growl like that. It does sound kind of animalistic. 'Fat chance. Now get lost.'

We turn to leave, but Lucia grabs Shadow and pulls him flat against her. I glare icicles at her, but she ignores me. Shadow, with a look of disgust, pushes her away, but she persists, moving to more extreme measures. She forces her body against his, pressing her feminine angles and curves into all the right places. I feel my blood begin to boil. 'Step away from him, Lucia,' I warn, my voice dripping with venom.

Shadow, upon hearing my voice, tenses and looks at me, alarmed. 'Shit! Midnight, calm down.' He pushes Lucia off him and she falls with an _'oomph'_ onto the pavement. Shadow then takes my face in his hands, forcing me to look into his eyes. I begin to relax, and my anger slowly ebbs away. I look down and nod, gripping Shadow's arms as I release the rest of my rage.

'Thanks,' I whisper. I smile up at him and he returns it, a little hesitantly. I am suddenly ripped away from Shadow and thrown to the side. Towards the road. I stumble directly into the path of a heavy SUV.

'Midnight!' Shadow yells as the car hits my body, breaking several bones and causing blood to spurt out of... well, everywhere. I roll over the roof of the SUV and lie on the ground, too shocked to even register any pain. I hear a squeal of some brakes and another car comes to a stop a few feet away. Shadow rushes over to me, his mouth moving. I don't hear anything. I watch as Sonic and the others return, looking terrified and upset, watch as random strangers suddenly burst into tears, watch as Lucia stares wide-eyed at me, her hands covering her mouth.

My eyes shift to Shadow's and I get my mouth to move to form one simple sentence. '_I love you_.' Then darkness takes over, and I find myself floating in an abyss.


	8. Chapter 8

**Miracle**

**Shadow's POV**

I stare at Midnight, her battered body lying limp in my arms. I can hear people sobbing and crying nearby, but I don't see them. All I see is her. Except I can't see her. Not properly. Something warm runs down my cheek, and I lift a startled hand to touch it. _It's a tear?_ I don't remember the last time I cried.

'Shadow get back!' Sonic cries, pulling me to my feet and away from Midnight.

'What the hell do you think you're _doing_, faker?!' I demand, barely even noting that my tears are still flowing, although more slowly now.

'Look!' Sonic points at Midnight, and from here I can see her body is glowing white.

'What the-' I start. Then I look around at everyone gathered. 'We need to get them away. Chances are they shouldn't be seeing this.'

Everyone nods, and we calmly round everyone up and get them away from her. Lucia insists on staying. 'No!' She snaps. 'This was my fault, I'm staying.' A loud sob escapes her lips and she starts crying.

'Lucia, this could be dangerous. We don't know what's happening and we don't want anyone to get hurt.' I insist.

Lucia glares at me. 'Tough luck, I'm staying.'

I growl but shrug. 'It's your neck, I guess.' I walk back to Sonic and everyone else, Lucia following slowly behind. I look down at Midnight and see... only white light. Her body is completely obscured. I squint against the light, and am not surprised when it suddenly gets even brighter, and bigger. The light stretches out towards us and touches me. It feels warm. The white light starts to be absorbed by my body, weakening and tiring me out. It leaves Midnight completely just as my knees buckle beneath me, and I fall into a crouch on the pavement.

As the last of the light dissipates, my energy suddenly returns to me in a frenzy. I jump up just as a tiny portal appears in front of us. Sonic frowns. 'Eggman?' He asks.

I shake my head. 'It's too small.' Then seven gems fly through the portal and begin circling around Midnight's body. 'Wait, she's healed!' I cry, shocked at what I'm seeing.

The Chaos Emeralds glow brightly, becoming a blurred rainbow of colours. Midnight's body is lifted off the ground. 'Is she becoming Super?' Silver asks, stepping forward.

I shake my head profusely. 'No way. She's human now, remember?'

'What the hell is going on?!' Lucia demands behind me.

'Shut up, alright?' I growl. 'Wait at least until this is over.'

There's another blinding flash of light, and I feel a sharp tug on my body. I begin hurtling uncontrollably towards the portal, and so does Midnight. For a brief second it grows in size just enough for us to make it through. A fierce tumbling sensation grips me again as I fall through the portal and land uncomfortably on the ground. Midnight lands beside me and groans, her eyes opening tiredly. She's a hedgehog again. All around us the Chaos Emeralds whizz away, no doubt returning to where they were before. Midnight turns to face me. 'Hey, you're a hedgehog,' she says timidly.

I nod and sit up. 'Yeah, you are too. I think we're back on Mobius.'

Midnight looks around. 'Where is everybody?' She asks.

I shrug. 'I don't know. I don't think they made it through the portal. We're alone here.'

Midnight sighs. 'Is that a good thing?' She asks weakly.

I chuckle, remembering the other day, in the garden. 'Depends how you look at it.' I reply. I stand and offer her my hand, which she takes. I then pull her to her feet and tug her flush against me.

Midnight lets out a cute squeak, blushing furiously and lowering her head. 'Please don't do that.' She mumbles, burying her face in my chest.

'Do what? Be spontaneous?' I ask, gently stroking her quills.

Midnight smiles into my fur. 'Spontaneity is fine. It's when it's so sudden that I don't see it coming that it annoys me.'

I gently kiss her head. 'Sorry.'

Midnight pulls away and smiles, before taking my hand and transporting us to Sonic's house. I give her a questioning look as we enter. She shrugs. 'It's where all our stuff is. Besides, if Sonic and everyone else come back then we should be somewhere they know how to find.'

I nod. 'Seems logical.'

Midnight grins and then walks into the kitchen. 'Hungry?' She asks, opening the fridge and pondering. I nod. 'I'll make us something to eat, then.' Midnight smiles over at me and takes out some spaghetti and tomatoes. 'How about Spaghetti Carbonara?' She asks. I nod my consent. 'Okay then, you can go and rest for a while, if you want.'

**Midnight's POV**

I peek at Shadow in the living room as I wait for the spaghetti to finish. He's got my sketchbook, and is smiling at something. I smirk and go back inside the kitchen when the oven timer starts blaring. I combine the spaghetti with the sauce and plate it up, before heading into the living room with both plates and two forks. I pass Shadow his portion once he's put my book down and sit on the sofa facing him, my plate on my lap. We begin eating in silence.

'I was wondering,' I say once I put my plate down, finished. 'Could you teach me how to handle a gun?'

Shadow raises an eyebrow. 'Why?' He asks, sounding a little suspicious.

I shrug. 'I guess I just think it would be a handy skill to have. Who knows when it could come in handy?'

Shadow considers this. 'If you want me to, then I will.'

I jump up and hug him, giving him a thankful kiss on the cheek as I do. 'Thanks!' I say happily. My smile fades as my ear twitches. _What was that?_ I tilt my head to the side and listen closely.

'Midnight, what wrong?' Shadow asks, his crimson eyes gazing worriedly at me.

I hold up a hand, signifying for him to stay silent and wait for a few more moments. 'Someone's coming,' I whisper. I heard a rough grunt and then remember something. I freeze, then turn to face Shadow. 'Cream, Sunny and Cheese.' I say.

Shadow grows pale. 'They were here when we left.' He frowns, before we're both a whir of action, looking for the young children.

I check in all the rooms upstairs while Shadow checks downstairs. We meet up in the living room again. I shake my head, and Shadow holds up a small, tattered piece of paper. It contains Cream's neat, small handwriting. I take it and read it aloud. 'Get out. I don't know who this guy is but he's not good and he's been watching the house for days. I have a feeling he'll make a move on us soon. If you're reading this then you should know, it's a trap. Get out while you can.' I frown, before looking up at Shadow. 'We need to find them and-' I am cut off by a chunk of wall being blown away. It whistles past us both as we jump away. I see a smaller piece of debris hurtling towards Shadow, who is now on the other side of the room. 'Shadow!' I scream. Shadow turns in time to see the debris, but is knocked down by it. Through the dust floating around I navigate my way towards him. His eyes are closed, and blood is trailing over his dark fur. I shake him. No response. I lean forward and press my ear against his chest, listening for a pulse and sighing in relief when I hear it.

A soft moan escapes Shadow's lips, and his eyes open. I throw my arms around his neck and hug him, before being roughly pushed away. Shadow springs up and growls at me. His eyes are fiery and filled with hate and suspicion. 'Who the hell are you?!' He demands angrily. I just stare at him in shock and pain.


	9. Chapter 9

**Remember**

**Midnight's POV**

Shadow gazes coldly at me as pain wraps around my heart and pulls it painfully apart. My eyes stare into his, begging for him to remember, but he doesn't. Finally giving up, I sink to my knees and begin to cry silently.

I hear Shadow sigh. 'Pathetic,' he mumbles.

An angry shudder runs through me, and I quickly wipe my tears away. I lift my head and stand, facing him directly. 'Don't call me pathetic.' I hiss. 'It's _you_ that can't remember me.'

Shadow glares hard at me. 'I will call you pathetic because you are pathetic.'

I lunge forward and pin him against the wall, with him struggling against my strength in vain. 'I am not pathetic, Shadow the Hedgehog. I beat you, Knuckles, Silver, Sonic and Tails all at once a week ago. If you call me pathetic one more time I swear I will beat you to a pulp.' My voice is low and dangerous, and my short temper makes a dangerous appearance.

Shadow growls and peels my fingers away from him. I step back and turn away, my sorrow filling me again. I hear when Shadow lunges at me, and I spin around, dodge his attack and then pin him to the ground. 'Who are you?!' He hisses.

I remain pressing him into the floor, ignoring the fiery buzz running through my fingers. 'My name is Midnight. And you would do well to remember your place.' I straighten again and watch Shadow warily as he stands up. 'Look around you Shadow.' I say. Shadow does so, his eyes widening at the state this room is in. 'You were hit by a piece of debris and briefly knocked out. You don't remember who I am because of it.' I feel tears threatening again, but this time I stubbornly hold them back. I won't allow myself to show weakness.

Shadow eyes our surroundings, before speaking quietly. 'There's a blank spot in my memory,' he admits. 'I don't remember getting here. The last thing I remember is leaving Eggman. I remember walking through the forest and then... I've got nothing.' He faces me solemnly, before grabbing my arm. 'You have Chaos Energy inside you, don't you?'

I nod, gently pulling my arm away from him. 'I do, yes.' I reply.

Shadow narrows his eyes. 'Do you have a Chaos Emerald?'

I smirk. 'If you want to Chaos Control I don't need an Emerald to do that.'

Shadow stares at me in surprise. 'Take me to the ARK.' He orders.

I blink several times. 'T-The ARK?'

Shadow growls in irritation. 'Yes, the ARK. I need information.'

I sigh and recall an image I once saw of the ARK. I don't even know of it's correct, or _when_ I saw it. I take hold of Shadow's wrist and mentally Chaos Control us there. Shadow breaks away immediately, before walking down one of the corridors. He stops mid-step, and turns to me, frowning. 'How do you know what this place looks like?' He asks slowly.

I shrug. 'Just do. I don't really know.'

I feel the ARK vibrate, and an agonising shot of pain courses through my head. I grip my skull and wince. The whole place is shaking violently now, and Shadow and I both collapse onto the floor. Shadow looks unconscious. I manage to stay awake, and crawl over to him. I touch his fur and a strong electrical pulse shoots down my arm. I gasp in pain and withdraw my hand, before darkness shrouds my vision.

**Shadow's POV**

I find myself on the floor of the ARK, the mysterious black hedgehog lying less than a foot away. She's unconscious. I groan and sit up. _What happened?!_ I don't remember much of it, just why we came here. I decide to leave the girl on the floor and head towards the science lab computer database. There are records for everyone there, and it automatically updates on its own. I type in Midnight and various creatures come up. Sighing, I try Midnight the Hedgehog. This narrows down the search somewhat. I find a picture of her and open her files. I begin to read.

_-Beginning life as an experiment under Gerald Robotnik, Midnight (formerly known as Stella Prower) is Robotnik's first artificially grown life form. Formed out of the DNA of three different races, one of which is not commonly known, Midnight was grown in the ARK for scientific research possibilities, and is known as the Ultimate Lifeform. She was placed in a freeze-state and kept there for sixty years. During that time, a memory shift was placed on two foxes and Midnight's shape changed. These two beings believe they are her parents. Midnight's true form is as a black hedgehog with blue highlights, however her form was changed to a yellow fox and later a blonde human. Midnight the Hedgehog was created under Project Star.-_

I blink. _What the hell did I just read? So, I wasn't Robotnik's first creation?_ I turn of the computer and join the girl on the floor, sitting beside her and closely examining her. Midnight's breathing is slow and deep, and her body remains limp. I jump up and decide to look in Robotnik's old journals, to see if anything was written there. When I enter the room, a few memories begin to surface. I turn towards a tiny green capsule and place my hands on the sides. I was formed in here. I shake this thought out of my head and beginning rummaging through Robotnik's desk drawer. I find two journals and begin flicking through them. I find nothing in the first, and so move onto the second. I find what I want on the first page.

_-23rd August 1938_

_Project Star is going along as planned. The artificial life is beginning to grow into a discernible shape now, and it appears to be a hedgehog. Apparently Mobian DNA is most dominant within it, at least in terms of shape. _He_ came to visit today. After all, this life is technically his daughter. His DNA sample was what allowed this to be possible. I owe everything to him._

_24th August 1938_

_It's amazing how much it has grown in just a few hours. It's already twice the size it was yesterday, and still going. It's quills are growing longer now, and it's turning black. I am surprised by this, because I expected it to be white or something light, like _he _is. I begin to wonder why it grows so fast, but I expect it's just the mix of DNA that's causing its quick development.-_

I skip ahead a few more months, and read again.

_-3rd October 1938_

_Stella is developing much quicker than anticipated. She already has an extensive knowledge of the English language, and has highly advanced battle skills. And at only three weeks old! Stella was visited by her "father" today, and they seemed comfortable with each other. I guess that makes sense.-_

I growl in frustration. _It's as if Gerald was deliberately being vague_. I slam the book down and then spot a third, tucked away. I open it up and begin flicking through. Then a particular passage catches my attention.

_-14th June 1944_

_Stella is to be frozen today. Shadow is of course devastated, but he has his own orders. Maria's condition is growing gradually worse, and I need to send Shadow down to Earth to find her a cure.-_

I pause, before continuing on.

_-It's done. I watched as they froze her and reset her memories. I've no idea when she is going to be woken again, but let's hope her memories remain hidden. I wouldn't want I imagine what would happen if she suddenly remembered everything.-_

I put the book down and blink. _I... knew her? When? How?_ I hear someone stumbling down the corridor and go out to meet Midnight. She is clutching her head. 'Oh, hey, Shadow.' She mutters.

I nod and take her arm by the elbow. 'Take us back. I have what I came for.'

Midnight nods drowsily and suddenly we're back in Sonic's living room. I stare after her as she heads upstairs, my mind racing to sort through all the information it has just received.

**Midnight's POV**

When I make my way downstairs, I find Shadow flicking through my sketchbook. In the hope that this will cause him to remember everything that's happened recently, I let him continue. I silently make my way outside and sit myself down on the grass. I move to lie down, my body stretching out as far as it can. As I let my body relax, the birds become accustomed to my presence, and start landing near me and - in the case of a large magpie - on my arm. I refuse to grow tense and move, so before I know it I am covered in birds. When the door opens, they all fly off in fear.

'How the hell did you do that?' Sonic asks.

I sit up and look over at my blue friend, before jumping up and giving him a hug. 'You're back!' I cry happily.

Sonic laughs and returns my hug. 'Yeah we're back.' He pushes me away and looks seriously at me. 'What happened to Shadow?'

I sigh. 'The house was attacked and Shadow was hit. He lost all memories of ever coming here.' I explain sadly.

'That would explain the hole in the side of the house.' Suddenly Sonic looks sympathetic. 'So he doesn't remember you either?'

I shake my head. 'We managed to get the house fixed but whoever it was that attacked us took Cream, Sunny and Cheese. Then we went to the ARK and something weird happened. I don't really know what happened.'

'The ARK? Why?'

I shrug. 'Shadow said he needed some information. Apparently they were in the ARK database, because he got what he wanted.'

Sonic sighs. 'I'm gonna see if I can get this information out of him.' He heads inside and I'm alone again.

I turn to face the back wall of the garden and decide to do some training, so I pull back the bush and head down the stairs. When I reach the end of the staircase, I see the white and red Chaos Emeralds floating in midair. Smiling I run up to them and grab them, before tucking them into my quills. I then turn towards one of the punching bags and begin attacking it.

'Oops.' I wince when one of my fists punches a hole in the bag, before laughing once. 'I guess I really am stronger than I look.' I comment dryly.

I sigh and head back up the stairs, across the garden and into the living room. As soon as I enter, everyone turns to face me with sad, wary expressions. I slow down and come to a stop. 'Midnight, you may want to sit down for this,' Blaze says gently.

I do so, seating myself on the very edge of the sofa cushion, just in case I need to get up quickly. 'What's going on?' I ask.

They exchange a glance. Shadow steps forwards. 'When we went to the ARK earlier, we were knocked out, remember?'

I nod. 'I remember.'

Shadow sighs. 'While you were unconscious I used the ARK computer files to search for you. I needed to find out who you were because... well, I don't remember you.' I stare at him, not sure where this is going. His red eyes meet mine with a fierce sort of determination. 'I discovered that you were a biological creation, like I am. Gerald Robotnik created you eleven years before me. When you were sixteen he locked you in a capsule and reset your memories. The scientists then found your parents and changed your form to match theirs. Their memories were also reset, so they believe you are their daughter.'

I stare at nothing for a moment, before shaking my head. 'What about the picture? My mum was pregnant in that picture.'

'That we don't know,' Sonic says. 'However we assume that they lost their child, and so you were put in her place and your parents are none the wiser.'

I shake my head again. 'What about everything I've ever experienced?' I demand. 'I remember my entire human life. How can they have added so much detail when resetting my memories?!' I cry, edging on hysteria now.

Shadow smirks. 'The scientists at the ARK are nothing, if not thorough.'

I glare at him. 'So it would seem. So, does this mean I'm some sort of Ultimate Lifeform, like you?'

Shadow nods. 'You are the original Ultimate Lifeform.' He looks a little put-off, though that's understandable.

I consider this. 'Did you happen to look at your own files while we were at the ARK?'

Shadow shakes his head. 'I didn't.'

I nod. 'Then I'm going to.' I stand and transport myself back onto the ARK. I look around for their main computer, and find it after a few minutes of searching. I turn it on and search Shadow the Hedgehog. I see a link to Project Shadow and open it.

_-Project Shadow was Gerald Robotnik's second successful artificial project. Robotnik created the second Ultimate Lifeform with the purpose of curing his granddaughter. Shadow the Hedgehog, once his purpose had been fulfilled, was then supposed to go and find his female counterpart and for them to work together to keep the world from falling into darkness. However, when Shadow was sealed away his memories were reset, so he has no recollection of this girl from his past.-_

I close my eyes and grip the console tightly, looking down. I feel someone appear behind me but don't look around. For a few moments there is silence, and them one sentence is spoken. 'I remember you.'

I spin around and see Shadow gazing warmly at me. 'Which version of me?' I ask croakily. 'The one you knew fifty years ago or the one you knew yesterday.'

Shadow smiles. 'The one I knew yesterday. Although, from what I've read, they don't seem all that different.'

I stare at him for a moment, before cautiously stepping closer to him. Shadow impatiently rolls his eyes and closes the gap between us, pulling me tightly against him. He buries his face in my quills and holds me in a way that makes me think he doesn't ever want to let go. 'I'm glad you're back.' I whisper.

Shadow sighs and holds me even tighter. We stand cheek-to-cheek, both of us smiling. 'So am I.' He murmurs.

I smile up at him, and suddenly another shot of pain hits my head. I groan and crouch down, trying to wait it out, but finding it difficult. A vivid memory floods my mind, followed closely by a river of others. And they're all about this place. About Gerald Robotnik, or Maria, or Shadow, or my task. Then I remember the day I was locked away, with a forlorn two-year-old Shadow looking at me through the glass. I remember kneeling down and talking to him from inside the capsule. 'Stay strong, Shadow,' I said to him. 'We'll meet again, one day.' Shadow let a few tears fall, and I remember feeling my heart break. 'Strength, Shadow.' I reminded him.

I gasp and then curl up into a ball, crying and remembering the pain of my departure from the child I loved. My body trembles and I sob. Shadow crouches beside me and holds me in his arms. 'What's wrong?' He whispers.

I choke back more tears, and face him. 'I remember my life here. All of it. When Maria arrived, when you arrived, the day we finally were split up. You were crying, and I told you to-'

'Be strong,' Shadow whispers. He has a distant look on his face. 'You told me that one day we'd meet again, and that I had to be strong until then.'

I nod and barrel into him, knocking him over. Shadow has tears in his eyes too as he remembers that day. We hold each other close until our grief is controllable. 'I guess we found each other.' I whisper hoarsely.

Shadow laughs dryly and nods. 'Just as we promised.' He holds me closely and I snuggle into the warmth of his body.

'Shadow?' I ask, my voice muffled by the fur on his chest.

'Mmm?' He murmurs his reply.

'Did mum come home with everyone else?' I look up at him to find his warm crimson eyes already on me.

Shadow nods. 'She decided to stay with Eggman. As a result of this, Eggman's given up on his world domination quest. I think they want to start a family. A proper one.'

I shudder at the thought. I mean, I'm sure they love each other and everything but, you know, they're my _parents_. 'Do they know about me?' I feel my throat grow scratchy and realise I want to cry. Again. _I'm so pathetic_. As soon as I think that, I remember my fight with Shadow._ Oh, the irony._

Shadow pauses. 'Yes, they know.' He finally answers. 'Though I believe they still think of you as their daughter. I guess they don't remember what truly happened yet.'

I shudder again. 'I hope they never do. I don't want them to have to feel pain like that. The pain of losing someone you love.' I close my eyes and pull myself closer to him.

'I lived through that feeling twice. When you left and when Maria died. Oh, if only I could change that.' Shadow sighs sadly.

My ears perk up, and I pull away. 'Would you, if you could?' I ask.

'O-Of course.' Shadow stammers, not understanding the meaning behind my words.

I nod and pull out my Chaos Emeralds, passing the red one to Shadow while holding the white one securely in my hand. 'Then let's go and save her.'

Shadow pushes the red one away and places it back in my grasp, taking out the purple Chaos Emerald from his quills. 'Already have one.' He says, smirking.

We jump up and share a glance and a nod. 'Chaos Control!' We shout, and the combined power of the Emeralds causes a portal to appear.

'Ready?' Shadow asks. I nod, and we jump through.


	10. Chapter 10

**Lost Friend**

**Midnight's POV**

As soon as we appear in the corridors the sound of gunshot hits my sensitive ears. Shadow and I run around the corner and immediately engage in battle with the opposing agents. I knock out four enemies at once with my white light and round another corner. I pull Shadow back behind the wall with me.

'What?' He hisses.

I look seriously at him. 'You're there. If you met yourself...' Shadow nods in understanding, so we wait for his capsule to be thrown out of the ARK and towards Earth below us. We ambush everyone again, and that's when I spot her. 'Maria!' I yell, battling my way towards her. Maria, who's side is severely bleeding, turns towards my voice.

The little blonde girl frowns when I reach her and scoop her into my arms. 'Stella? I thought you were frozen in that capsule.' She says weakly.

I smile down at her. 'I was. It's a long story, and now really isn't the time to tell it. Shadow!'

The black and red hedgehog reaches me and we slip away from the fight. I gently put Maria down and we get out our Chaos Emeralds again. 'Chaos Control!' We shout.

As the portal appears again, I pick up Maria's fragile body. 'This is gonna feel weird.' I warn her, before jumping into the portal with Shadow right behind me.

**Shadow's POV**

We reappear in Sonic's house. 'Tails!' I yell.

The twin-tailed fox comes scampering down the stairs. 'Shadow, what do you want?' He grumbles.

'Can't you _see?!_' Midnight demands loudly. 'We need you to help her right now.'

Tails gives a nervous nod and leads us into his mini hospital. Midnight gently places Maria on the operating table and strokes the young girl's head to soothe her. Maria looks at me and beckons me with her hand. I approach her and take it in mine. 'Hey, kid,' I say softly.

'What's going to happen to me?' She asks tiredly.

I smile. 'Nothing, Maria. We're going to patch you up and make you better.'

A tear rolls down Maria's cheek while Midnight goes over to help Tails. 'It hurts, Shadow.'

I stroke her cheek. 'It'll be over soon, I promise.'

Maria nods and a gentle, warm hand pulls me back. I grasp Midnight's fingers tightly in my own as Tails gets to work on the little girl who I once knew as my older sister. I guess that doesn't really fit anymore. 'I hope this works.' Midnight whispers, tears audible in her voice.

I pull her into my arms and hug her reassuringly, but the whole time neither of us take our eyes of Maria and Tails.

Before long, Tails steps back. He turns to us, smiling brightly. 'She'll make it. I've given her some morphine and a weak sleeping draught, so she'll be out for a while, but she's going to live.'

I feel Midnight's body sag in relief against me. 'Oh, thank Chaos.' She says. Midnight turns in my grip and throws her arms around my neck, hugging me. I laugh happily and pull her snugly against me, burying my face in her shoulder. When we finally pull apart, Tails is gone, and there are two chairs next to Maria's bed. Midnight shakes her head. 'That boy...' Still, she sits herself on the left chair and I take the right, and we wait.

...

Midnight is asleep with her head on the table when Maria finally wakes up. The young girl shakes the black hedgehog awake before turning to me. She smiles. 'Hi, Shadow.'

I smile back, leaning forward and kissing her forehead. 'Hey there, Maria.' I reply.

Maria turns to Midnight. 'Stella, can you explain what happened now, please?'

Midnight chuckles. 'It's Midnight now, not Stella. And yeah, I can.' She pauses, her orange eyes flickering to mine for a second. 'This is actually fifty years into your future. Shadow and I met again about a week ago, and only remembered each other earlier. Once we did, we came to get you. We knew what would happen if we didn't, so we brought you back here.'

Maria smiles. 'I'm in the future? Cool!'

I laugh at her enthusiasm. 'Yes, and you'll be pleased to know that here, in this time, there's a cure for your illness.'

Maria's eyes widen. 'Really?!' She gasps.

After fifty years without her, it really is a gift to see her again. Midnight and I say 'yes' at the same time.

Midnight then stands. 'I'll see if Tails has the cure here.' She then leaves, walking calmly out the door.

Maria pushes down her blanket at stares at the blood-soaked bandage around her abdomen. 'That looks bad.' She comments.

I shrug. 'It'll heal.' I say.

'Damn right it will.' Midnight says as she walks back in with Tails following behind her. 'I can heal it now myself if necessary.'

Maria's eyes spark. 'Can you? Pease do, I don't like it.'

Midnight laughs. 'As long as it's alright with Tails.'

Tails nods while rummaging through his medics cabinet. 'Go ahead.'

Midnight smiles and takes Maria's hand, then places her other hand on the wound. Midnight then closes her eyes and is radiated with a warm white light. It fades slowly, and Midnight reopens her eyes. 'That should have done it.' Her fingers begin to untie the bandage around Maria's body, and when the bandage is peeled away, all that's left is a faint blood stain on her skin.

Maria's eyes widen. 'How did you do that?!' She exclaims.

Midnight laughs and gently prods Maria's cheek. 'You know what? I don't really know.'

Maria pouts. 'I don't believe you.'

Midnight chuckles. 'You should, because it's the truth. It's just something I can do.'

Tails comes over to us with a syringe in his hand. He looks at Maria in a caring way. 'This may hurt for a moment, but I promise it won't last.' He says.

Maria sticks out an arm. 'I don't care. Just do it.'

Tails, Midnight and I chuckle, and then Tails presses the needle into Maria's arm. The girl winces, but doesn't say anything. Midnight gently strokes her hair in a calming way. Tails removes the needle and smiles at Maria. 'There you are. It should take a few hours to kick in, and then you'll feel a bit tired, but you should be fine now.'

Maria nods, smiling happily. 'Thank you, Mr Tails.' She says sweetly.

Tails smiles shyly. 'Just Tails is fine. See you guys later.' He walks off, and I hear the door to his bedroom close upstairs.

Midnight turns to me. 'What do you think, take Maria to everyone or bring everyone to her?'

'How about both?' I ask, tilting my was to the side. 'Bring Maria and everyone into the living room.'

Midnight smirks and rolls her eyes. 'How does that sound Maria?' She asks.

Maria's sapphire eyes spark and she nods enthusiastically. 'I love meeting new people!' She says, jumping out of bed.

I laugh. I don't think I've had this much fun for a very long time. 'I'll go and get everyone gathered.'

Midnight nods. 'See you in a minute.' I see her take Maria's hand as they walk behind me, and notice that Maria is almost exactly the same height as her, despite the fairly vast age difference.

I leave the room and head into everyone's bedrooms, apart from Tails'. 'Come downstairs. There's someone here to meet you' is what I say to each person. I then rejoin Midnight and Maria downstairs.

Midnight smiles warmly at me when I near her, and kisses my cheek quickly, presumably so Maria doesn't notice. Everyone then comes down the stairs at the same time, and fan out in front of us. Midnight gives Maria a gentle nudge, and the ten-year-old steps forward. 'Hi,' she says cheerfully. 'I'm Maria Robotnik.'

Everyone gasps, knowing that, technically, Eggman is a Robotnik too. Sonic is the first to compose himself. 'Hey, Maria, my name is Sonic.'

They introduce themselves one after the other, then Maria walks up to Midnight and squeezes her tightly. Midnight sighs and pats her back, a little awkwardly. 'So where did you guys find her?'

I say 'the ARK' at the same time Midnight says 'fifty years ago.' That's the story in a nutshell, I guess.

There is a brief, stunned silence. Then, 'seriously?' It's Knuckles who speaks.

'Seriously,' we reply together.

Sonic suddenly grows tense. 'Maria Robotnik...' He murmurs to himself.

I feel myself growing pale. _Does Sonic know about her? Wait, why should I care? She's here now. Here, and safe_. Midnight's ears suddenly twitch, and she uses her white light to push as against the walls just as an explosion blows the front of the house apart. 'Midnight!' I yell.

Dust fills the air, and when it finally settles I see Midnight standing exactly where she was, a dark blue shield covering her body. Her body is rippling in anger, and I watch in shock as her entire body becomes black, even her eyes. _Shit!_ The fact that she has a Dark form can't be good. I slowly pull Maria behind me, just in case Midnight suddenly loses it. 'Don't follow me.' Midnight orders in a voice radiating power. Then she's gone.


	11. Chapter 11

**Stranger**

**Midnight's POV**

As I race through the trees, following a faint trail, my anger starts to ebb and I return to my normal self. Though the difference isn't all that obvious. Before long, I appear before a huge stone building, that stretches for dozens of metres on either side of me. It's not very tall, but it's width makes up for that. I stop before it and stare up at its massive size. Three hedgehogs suddenly appear on the roof, as well as a rabbit and two chaos.

'Cream! Cheese! Sunny!' I cry, taking an automatic step forward.

The centre hedgehog, a scarlet one with green and white highlights in his quills, steps forward too, his black eyes blazing. 'Not another step, girl.' He pulls out a gun and points it at Cream's head. 'Do that, she dies. Got it?'

I squeeze my hands into fists and glare at the stranger, but hold my ground. 'Who are you and what do you want with my friends?' I hiss.

He gives me a smug yet still somewhat disappointed smile. 'You know I had rather hoped you'd figure it out. Ah well. My name is Malus, and I want nothing from your friends. I'm merely using them to get to you.'

I roll my eyes. 'Of course. But why do you want me?'

Malus raises an eyebrow. 'Surely you know what you are.'

I nod. 'I do. How do you know what I am?'

Malus's eyes become hard and cold. 'I was once a scientist on the ARK. Then I was fired and sent back here. It took me many years to find a way back there, and when I did I found it destroyed. No thanks to you and your little pet, Shadow.'

I growl, my noise sounding feral and threatening. 'Don't you dare insult him like that.' I spit.

Malus laughs. 'Oh, but compared to you, he _is_ a pet. With his... _limited_ power. You, on the other hand, have ultimate power. You are the true Ultimate Lifeform.'

I sigh and close my eyes. I mentally Chaos Control myself behind him and launch myself at his head, knocking him off the building. I pick up his gun as he drops it and aim it at him. 'Not another step, or I will blow you sky high.' I warm dangerously.

Malus glares at me. 'You won't do it.'

I tilt my head to the side. 'That's an interesting theory.'

Malus grins wickedly. 'Shoot me, then.' He says.

So I do. I hit him on the leg, injuring and incapacitating him yet still keeping him alive. Exactly where I meant to hit him. Malus cries out in agony, and I jump down in front of him. 'You shouldn't have said that, Malus.' I say, as if I didn't just shoot the guy. I turn towards the other up on the roof. 'You can come down, he can't hurt you anymore.' The four animals do, but even Cream and Cheese watch me warily. Sunny just jumps on my shoulder and chirps in my ear. My ear twitches as a foreign sound comes from my left. I roll my eyes and turn towards the sound. 'I thought I told you not to follow me, Shadow.'

The black hedgehog emerges. 'I couldn't very well leave you alone. You went Dark, Midnight. You could have completely lost control at any time. I only wanted to keep an eye on you.'

I sigh. 'Alright, fine.' I look at the four creatures in front of me. 'We should go home.' I turn to the strangers. 'I'm sure we can make space for you guys, too. Shadow, give me a hand with Malus, will you?'

Shadow nods and helps me lift Malus off the floor, both of us subconsciously making sure we don't injure him further. Cream, with Cheese on her shoulder, leads the way back, with Shadow, Sunny and me trailing at the back. 'You know, I'm beginning to think that you're too much trouble for your own good.' Shadow says to me as we walk.

'What do you mean?' I ask.

Shadow chuckles. 'Everywhere we go someone is after you, for one reason or another. First Eggman, then Lucia, now Malus?'

I raise an eyebrow at him. 'Actually, Lucia was after you, not me.'

Shadow rolls his eyes. 'You know what I mean, Midnight.' He sounds exasperated.

I sigh. 'Yeah, I know. I don't understand it myself. I mean, am I really that special?'

Shadow adjusts his hold on Malus, causing the animal to moan. 'It would seem you are.' He replies, coldness seeping into his voice.

I glance at him curiously, but don't say another word. It takes almost an hour at this pace, but eventually Sonic's house appears. Cream shouts with joy and runs forward. Malus suddenly wriggles in our grip and tears open his bullet wound again. The scent of his blood is sweet and makes me salivate. I pause, gritting my teeth against the urge to lap up the blood._ What is going on with me?_ Shadow notices my hesitation and stops too. Malus groans again, but Shadow gives him a swift kick to the head, knocking him out cold.

'I don't know why we didn't do that earlier.' He grumbles, before his crimson eyes meet mine again.

**Shadow's POV**

My gaze shifts back to Midnight, and I see confusion and fear in her eyes. A hand goes to her mouth and she takes an unsteady step backwards. Her eyes flash red, and they become suddenly very sharp. I frown. 'Midnight?' I ask, taking a cautious step forwards.

Midnight shakes her head. 'Don't come near me,' she says quietly. 'I don't want to hurt you.'

My frown deepens considerably. 'Midnight, what are you on about?' I ask.

Midnight closes her eyes, as if she's in pain. 'The blood. It smells so...'

'You can _smell_ blood?' I demand, interrupting her.

Midnight's eyes snap open, blazing even brighter. 'Sweet.' She finishes, breathless. Hunger appears in her eyes, and she takes another step back. 'Get away from me.'

I pause and look warily at her. 'Should I go and get Tails?'

Worry flashes across Midnight's eyes, and she gives her head a few vigorous shakes. 'No, that could put him in danger.'

'From what?'

Midnight looks suddenly exasperated. '_Me._' She says. 'I want it, Shadow. The blood. I can smell it and it makes my mouth water. It's already bad enough with _him_ taunting me.' She waves at Malus, who's side is slowly oozing blood. 'But with you here as well...'

Suddenly I understand. I hold a hand out. 'Sunny, come here, quickly.' The little yellow chao obeys, and flutters onto my shoulder. 'Stay here, I'll be right back.' Midnight nods, and I run inside the house. Sunny jumps onto the table upon entry, and I instantly gain everyone's attention.

Sonic grows tense at the sight of my expression. 'Shadow, what is it?'

I breathe in, preparing myself for their reactions. 'I think... Midnight's become either a half-were or a vampire.'

There's a beat of silence. Sonic looks like he's going to faint. 'What makes you say that?' Rouge asks, like usual, the only one not stunned into silence.

'She's currently got cravings for blood.' I state matter-of-factly. 'And she seems pretty unstable too.'

Tails suddenly pushes past me and goes outside. I don't even bother warning him about her - I'm sure he knows the dangers. Everyone else follows him out. Midnight is standing with her back to us, her hands fisted by her side.

Midnight looks over her shoulder, her entire body taught with tension. 'I thought I asked you not to bring them out here.'

I shrug. 'I didn't._ I_ went with _them_.'

Midnight lets a shudder escape her. 'Just don't get too close.'

Tails steps forward slowly. 'Midnight, the blood, how does it smell?' He asks, his voice careful.

Midnight turns to face us fully, her eyes an even deeper red than earlier. Somehow. 'It smells sweet. It smells like candy would to a child.' She replies. I see the beginning of sharp fangs poking out between her lips.

Tails sighs. 'I'm sorry, Midnight, but it would seem you've got some vampiric blood in you at some point. Quite recently; it doesn't take long to come into effect.'

Midnight narrows her eyes and turns towards Malus, who is still unconscious on the grass. 'Him?' She asks, her voice mildly disrupted by her extended fangs.

Tails shrugs. 'You should be able to tell.'

'I...' Midnight's body suddenly becomes rigid, and she starts to shake all over. She kneels onto one knee and presses her fingers into the soil.

I step forward without thinking, and suddenly Midnight's eyes snap to mine, a wild hunger stirring behind her powerful gaze. She gives a quick snarl as I approach and lunges straight for me with astonishing elegance. She tackles me to the ground and pins me down, her eyes feral and untamed. I don't even fight as her mouth seeks my throat. I feel her fangs brush my fur, and a shiver runs down my body. I close my eyes, waiting for the bite, but it never comes. Instead, I feel a hot pair of lips press against mine with tremendous force, and I reflexively kiss her back. My tongue strokes her teeth, and I feel it as her fangs start to recede. Midnight pulls away and lets me go, dragging me to my feet as she does. 'That was careless,' she murmurs, burying her face into my shoulder.

I shrug, stroking her quills. 'I didn't think. Instinct.'

Midnight looks up at me and frowns. 'You're first instinct is to... help me?'

I shrug. 'I've known you for a long time.' I remind her.

Midnight runs her tongue over her fangs, before shuddering. 'I never want to have to experience that again.' She says.

We turn back to everyone, Midnight walking forward. Tails gives her a weak smile. 'If what I've heard is true, what you did is a rare occurrence.' He says as we all make our way inside. 'You possess an incredible amount of self control.'

Midnight shrugs. 'I guess there was still a part of me that remembered who I was. It felt like someone else was controlling me.' Midnight pauses, before bolting back outside. I'm about to go after her, but she returns, with a red body swung over her shoulder. 'You don't happen to have something I can tie him to, do you?' She asks, dropping his body heavily on one of the sofas. Malus's wound tears open again.

Sonic shrugs. 'Not unless a chair will suffice.'

I nod. 'It'll do. Have any rope?'

Sonic nods and disappears, reappearing with a thick blue rope in his hand. Midnight takes it and grabs one of the chairs, before letting me push Malus into the seat. We then work on wrapping it tightly around him and securely tying the knots.

Midnight sighs when she steps back, her eyes shining dully - nothing like the life they usually hold. I place a hand on her shoulder, but she doesn't react. 'I'm beginning to wonder what this is all about.' She mutters noncommittally. 'You were right, I'm a target, but, _why?_'

'You're the Ultimate Lifeform.' Sonic says simply.

Midnight's eyes meet his, but they seem empty. 'Not many people know that,' she reminds him. Midnight sighs and seats herself on the sofa. 'I need something that'll lift the mood, or I'm gonna get depressed.'

Amy perks up immediately. 'How about another round of truth or dare?' She says excitedly. 'Hey, what are you called?' She asks the two hedgehog strangers that are standing awkwardly to one side.

'I'm Saffron, and this is Auden.' One of them says. She is pale blue, and her companion is a vivid orange.

'Wanna play with us?' Amy asks cheerfully.

They both shake their heads. 'No thanks,' Auden replies. Then they leave, hand-in-hand.

Amy shrugs. 'Their loss.'

Everyone sits in a circle, and Midnight slides off the sofa onto the floor. I sit myself beside her and give her hand a brief squeeze. 'Right!' Sonic claps his hands together in a business-like manner. 'Ames, start us off.'

'Silver, truth or dare?' Amy asks enthusiastically.

The silver hedgehog shrugs. 'Truth.'

Amy thinks. 'Have you ever liked anyone in this room?'

Silver nods, apparently not bothered. 'Midnight?'

'Truth,' Midnight replies, sounding a little bored.

'If you could go back to Earth again, would you?' He asks.

Midnight ponders this for a while. 'No, I don't think so. Rouge?'

'Dare!' Rouge grins.

'I dare you to kiss Knuckles.' Midnight says, smirking somewhat knowingly.

Rouge does so, planting a quick kiss on Knuckles' lips and making a point of ignoring the blush on both their faces. 'Amy?'

'Truth.'

'How long have you been obsessed with Sonic?' Rouge asks, readjusting her position a little.

Amy gives her a look, then shrugs. 'I wouldn't say I'm obsessed.' Then she pauses._ '_I don't know exactly. Several years. Midnight, again.'

'Dare.'

A smirk crosses Amy's face. 'Come with me, I want this to be a surprise.' Midnight grudgingly gets up and crosses the room, with Amy scampering ahead of her.

I tilt my head to the side. 'Knowing Amy, she's going to be giving Midnight some _really_ extreme make-over.' I say.

Blaze smiles and jumps to her feet, quickly running up the stairs. I hear Amy letting her in. A few moments later, Blaze comes back, grinning widely. I catch a loud groan coming from Midnight's room. Then a nervous sigh. 'Dammit, Amy, you can't make me do this!'

I chuckle. _This had better be good_. I hear Midnight's door open and the little pink hedgehog comes back downstairs. She grabs my hand and pulls me to my feet, dragging me behind her. She then roughly pushes me inside Midnight's room, and I turn to face Midnight while the door closes behind Amy as she leaves rather abruptly. My eyes widen in shock.


	12. Chapter 12

**Broken Promise**

**Midnight's POV**

I subconsciously hug myself as I hear Shadow enter the room, trying to cover my embarrassment. Amy, only seconds ago, forced me into a tiny silk, black dress. She then ordered me to take off my underwear and gave me a small gold wrapper. I knew instantly what was inside, and I felt myself blushing the shade of a tomato.

A warm pair of hands wrap around my waist and circle around to my front, before spinning me around. Shadow's warm, crimson eyes meet mine and I push myself against him a little nervously, pressing my lips against his. 'So, what does Amy want you to do?' He asks, nibbling my ear and causing a moan to escape my lips. I shyly pull back a little and show him the wrapper. Shadow merely raises an eyebrow. 'Are you going to go through with this?' He asks, taking it from me.

I shrug, averting my gaze. 'Well, it _is_ my dare-'

Shadow cuts me off sharply. 'No. There's no way anyone can force you to do this if you don't want it. I guess I should be asking if you do want it?'

'I tried to tell that to her,' I mumble. I then swallow and pull him flush against me, kissing him passionately. 'I'm nervous, but yes, I want this.' I reply shyly.

Shadow grunts and presses his whole weight against me, pushing me against the bed so I fall backwards onto the soft mattress. 'Then your wish is my command.' He murmurs as his hands wander down the length of my body.

...

Shadow's head rests on my stomach, one hand in mine and the other thrown haphazardly across my waist. He looks up at me. 'Do you think they continued the game without us?' He asks.

I laugh. 'I don't care if they did or not, to be honest, since it doesn't involve us.'

Shadow gives me a lazy smile. 'I guessed you'd say that.'

I shrug, before a frown crosses my face. 'They're all probably going to guess what happened here. Do we let them think that or...?'

Shadow thinks for a moment. 'I don't mind. It's not like it's their business anyway.'

I pause for a moment, subconsciously running my fingers through his quills. 'I'm not sure I want them to know,' I admit sheepishly.

Shadow nods into my fur, causing me to give a soft squeal as it tickles me. 'Then they won't. We'll say we were doing something else.'

I look down at him. 'Like what?'

Shadow shrugs. 'I'm sure we'll think of som-'

A sudden burst of static interrupts him mid-sentence. 'Agent Shadow, come in.'

I sit up and look around, confused. 'Was that... G.U.N.?' I ask.

Shadow gets out of bed and quickly finds his communications device. 'It was.' He says, frowning a little. 'It's been some time since they've contacted me.' He fiddles with the black device for a few seconds before speaking into it. 'Agent Shadow here. Commander, what do you want?' He asks gruffly.

'We need your help. There's an SOS coming from Agent Rouge near your area.' He replied.

Shadow frowned. 'How is that possible? She's in the same building as me.'

A pause. 'You might want to check that, Shadow.'

I jump out of bed and immediately start putting on my clothes. Shadow copies me, his brow furrowing. 'Do you think she could have left and got lost or something?' I ask as I tug on a boot.

Shadow shakes his head. 'Rouge doesn't get lost. She gets captured or nothing. Unless someone's somehow managed to get their hands on her communicator, in which case they want me to come to them.'

I sigh and quickly run my hands through my quills, neatening them a little. 'I guess we should find out then.'

Shadow and I make our way down the stairs and enter the living room. Everyone turns to look at us, but Rouge is missing. 'Nice of you to join us,' Sonic says, smirking knowingly.

Shadow growls. 'Save it. Where's Rouge?'

A frown flickers over Sonic's face. 'G.U.N. called her out about an hour ago for some emergency mission. Why?'

Shadow and I swear at the same time, before we both bolt out the door. Shadow looks at me in confusion as we run. 'You're coming?'

I chuckle as I zip around a tree trunk. 'Well, I'm not about to slouch on the sofa and eat ice cream like some couch potato, am I? Besides, I'd like to see what G.U.N. missions are like.'

Shadow shrugs and we come out of the forest and come across Eggman's base. We come to an abrupt stop. Shadow checks his communicator with a frown. 'Apparently she's in here.'

I tilt my head to the side. 'Why would she be here, of all places?'

Shadow shrugs. 'No idea.' He says, before jumping in through a hole in the building.

I look at it. 'This is still here?'

Another shrug. 'Apparently so. Come on, we should get going.' Shadow glances back down at the communicator, before he stops in his tracks. 'According to this she's being held in the prison cells, but that would imply that either Eggman's decided to go for world domination again and has become an enemy, or someone else is camped here who doesn't like visitors.'

I growl. 'If he's gone back on his promise then I may just have a few "words" with him.'

Shadow glances back at me. 'As long as he stays alive long enough for us to question him.'

I nod, before starting to walk again. Something about this place seems familiar, and I seem to know where I'm going. I pause. 'I know my way round this place,' I say as I let Shadow catch up.

'Perhaps you have some distant memories of when you were here before?' He suggests.

I shake my head. 'I don't think so. Remember I went pretty much straight to Earth after being released. I don't think I've ever been here before a few weeks ago.' I shake my head again, before making my way along the corridors. I dart behind a doorway, pulling Shadow with me, as a group of patrol guards pass the door. They're Eggman's mechs. My hands form fists by my side. 'Traitorous bastard,' I hiss under my breath.

Shadow whispers urgently in my ear as the mechs continue to float past. 'It may not be what it looks like. Have patience, Midnight.'

After the mechs have moved on, Shadow and I continue down the long, winding corridors. We come across the heavy metal door barring the way down to the prison cells. 'Do we try to hack into it, which may take more time but is quieter, or do we blow it down which is quicker but makes much more noise.'

Shadow sighs. 'We'll blow it if we have to, but I'll give a few passcodes a try first.' Shadow then steps forward and inputs several passcodes, but after each an annoying red light flashes up.

I suddenly get an idea. 'Wait, try 1405.' I say.

Shadow looks sceptical, but when he puts in that number, the light flashes green and the door rolls back. He raises his eyebrows at me. 'How did you know?' He asks, stunned.

I shrug, heading down the stairs. 'I figured my mother would have a big impact on Eggman now.'

Shadow joins my side and then matches my pace. 'What do you mean by that?' He asks.

'That's the date for my birthday' I say, a little self-conscious. 'The 14th of May.'

Shadow nods in understanding and we continue down in silence. As soon as we enter the room, we are met with about half a dozen closed cells. Rouge's crumpled white body is in one. I launch myself forward and quickly force it open. Rouge immediately jumps to her feet, but there are shackles on her wrists and ankles. While Shadow gets to work on opening them, I look around, not liking how there are no blaring alarms.

'Is it just me or is it too quiet right now?' I ask, looking back up the way we came. There's no sign of any welcoming party.

Shadow breaks a shackle. 'Maybe, but right now we have a job to do. We'll get to that later.'

I nod, still not liking it.

For another couple of minutes I keep guard while Shadow breaks Rouge out of her shackles, before we all head back up the stairs. Motion sensors cause the door to open, and we run silently down the corridor. A sudden weight hits the back of my head, and I stumble. It's enough for a glass pipe to come down over me. I swear under my breath as Shadow and Rouge skid to a stop and turn back to face me. 'Midnight!' They yell, but their voices are muffled a lot by the glass.

I give my head a vigorous shake. 'You two get out of here. I'll catch up when I can.'

Shadow looks like he wants to say something, but Rouge, picking up on the urgency in my voice, gives his elbow a quick tug. 'Come on, Shadow! Midnight's right; if anyone can escape this place, it's her.'

Shadow meets my eyes one more time, before nodding and turning away. They run down the corridor and out of sight. I press my hand against the glass. It feels pretty strong, and certainly isn't thin. I gather my strength and throw my entire body weight against it. I bounce back violently and look at where I hit it. Not even a scratch. _Damn!_ I hear the sound of several whirring machines nearby and turn to find four robots guarding me. The glass suddenly fills with gas, and immediately I begin to feel drowsy. _Must... stay... awake._ But I know it's hopeless, and my body succumbs to the pull of sleep.

...

When I next wake, I find myself in another machine. This one has a green front, and my limbs are strapped tightly down. I struggle to free myself, but I have no luck.

'Ah, you're awake,' a harsh, condescending voice states.

I face the man opposite me and give him a particularly vicious glare. 'What are you doing, _dad?_' I hiss.

Eggman laughs maniacally. 'I'm glad you asked, young Midnight. You see, as soon as we came back your little fox friend contacted us and told us you weren't our daughter. A serious blow to both of us. Since then we've both remembered our true child, who was actually a son, and who was stillborn.' Eggman's voice holds no emotion, and chills me to the core. 'And then we agreed that we didn't have to hold back. You see, it was Dawn who convinced me to try to take over the world in the first place, so now we're going to do it together.'

Another hiss escapes my lips. 'That doesn't answer my question, Eggman.'

Eggman shrugs. 'Since we both know you're the most powerful Mobian we've ever come across, we decided to make you an ally. That machine is a perception changer. You will see us as your allies, and your friends will become your enemies. You will then kill them all, so nothing will stand in the way of our plans.'

I give a cry of outrage, and try even harder to break free. 'How could you _do _that?! What happened to starting a family with her?' I ask.

Eggman laughs. 'We _are_ starting a family again. Dawn is pregnant.' He speaks with an air of pride and smugness. 'Which brings me to my next point.' His eyes suddenly harden. 'I did a scan of your body while you were in there, and guess what I found.'

I growl. 'What of it?'

'Don't you think you're a little young for that, Midnight?' He asks.

I give a derisive snort. 'I'm older than you are.'

Eggman shakes his head. 'Physically, you're still 16.'

I try to shrug. 'Same difference.' I sigh. 'Well, of you're going to do this get it over with already.' I can't stand waiting for something I know is coming, especially when I know I can't do anything to stop it.

Eggman gives me a wicked grin. 'Yes, ma'am.' He then gets to work prepping the machine. I just close my eyes and wait for it.

Before long, heat starts to spread through the tube, and I feel an irritating tug on my mind. My mind recoils, and I slip into unconsciousness.


	13. Chapter 13

**Traitor**

**Shadow's POV**

I can't shake the bad feeling in my gut, no matter how hard I try. I know something's not right with Midnight, and the knowledge has put me on edge. Rouge refuses to let me find her, stating that I'm just being paranoid.

I jump off the sofa and move towards the garden, intending to go on a run to clear my head. Sonic suddenly joins me. 'Need a run?' He asks knowingly.

I nod. 'Quite a lot.' I admit. I'm surprised when Sonic joins me, and even more surprised when I'm not bothered by it. I growl under my breath._ What has that girl done to me?_

Sonic apparently notices the same thing. 'Something up?' He asks. 'Normally you would have told me to shove off by now.'

I shrug as I dart out of the way of a few incoming trees. 'I guess I don't really care right now.'

Sonic smiles kindly at me, but I give him a quick scowl back, not that he notices it. 'Still thinking about Midnight?'

I'm about to reply when something heavy barrels into me, causing us both to tumble to the floor. I groan as Sonic comes to a stop by me and offers a hand up. I ignore it and jump to my feet. My assailant does the same, and my body freezes at the sight of her. 'Midnight?' I question. Sonic looks like he's about to go to her, but I hold him back with a shake of my head. 'That's not truly her. Look at her eyes.' Sonic does so, and sees what I mean. Midnight's eyes are now tinted with a murky green, and seem blank.

Midnight looks at us for a second, before a vicious grin creeps over her face. She holds up her hands and shoots a powerful white light at us. We are shot back, and I am slammed against the trunk of a tree. I slide to the ground in a crouch, and look up at Midnight with pleading eyes, but she's concentrating on Sonic.

**Midnight's POV**

I turn to face Sonic, my hands now by my side. A part of me is wondering why he needs to die, why they all do, but the majority is focused on completing my task for Eggman. I'm about to finish off the annoying blue fur ball, when Shadow steps in front of him, his eyes warm yet hard. I glare at him. My orders were to kill him only if necessary, and a part of me is screaming to keep him alive. I push that part back, and raise my hands again. Shadow doesn't even flinch. He just stands there, waiting for me to send him flying backwards again. _I... can't do it._ My arms fall to my sides, and I glare at him.

Shadow straightens out of his fighting stance. 'Why didn't you shoot at me, Midnight?' He asks softly.

I shake my head angrily. 'My orders were to kill you _only_ if necessary. Eggman thinks you could still make a decent ally.'

Shadow looks sad. 'There's a reason I left. Eggman will never be a true ally of yours, Midnight. He will deceive you in the end. _That's_ why I left.'

I shake my head again, even more vigorously than before. 'He would never do that to me.'

Shadow takes a step forward, and I feel my muscles grow tense at the movement. 'Yes, he would, and you're smart enough to know it.'

I growl and crouch down, preparing to attack him. Or at least get him out of the way long enough to kill my real target, who is still crouched on the ground, although he's starting to get up now. 'Get out of my way, Shadow. My business isn't with you.'

Shadow shakes his head. 'I won't let you go through with this, Midnight. You'll regret it if you do.'

A feral snarl escapes my lips. '_Liar!_' I hiss. 'You are all my enemies, and you must all die. If you won't get out of my way, Shadow, then you will die with them.'

Shadow doesn't budge. His crimson eyes are full of a sort of pain I don't understand. _Why is he in pain? _I ask myself. A little voice in the back of my head replies for me. _Because he loves you. And you couldn't attack him because you love him back._ I growl under my breath. I won't listen to that voice, it's words are useless. I spring forward and throw Shadow to the ground. He immediately reacts and goes to attack me. I duck and spin around, dodging his attack while slamming my fist into his gut. Well, trying to. Shadow blocks my attack and pins my hand behind my back, his hold like iron. But it's not enough to stop me. I break out of his hold and quickly spin around, before I hold him in a steel grip. Shadow doesn't even fight me. He looks more or less resigned to what I'm going to do. I can't hear his heart pumping hard in his chest, his shallow breaths. But his face is calm and composed, and he even looks content. I move to finish him off, but again, something stops me. An old memory reaches the forefront of my mind.

_His eyes suddenly spark. 'How long have you loved me, Midnight?'_

_I blush and look down. 'I don't know. I've loved your character for months and months, but the real you... They're not the same. I guess facing your cold demeanour head-on was a bit weird.'_

_Shadow smirks and gently kisses my head, causing me to jump at the shot of electricity that goes through me. I meet his eyes and give him a shy smile. Shadow rolls his eyes and then pushes me back on the grass, his body hovering above mine. I feel my cheeks grow even hotter, and attempt to look away, but Shadow turns my head back to face him. I grow more confident, and push him back, so he is lying beneath me._

_Shadow grins wickedly. 'That was a little bold, don't you think?'_

_I shrug. 'What did I have to lose?' I ask, lowering myself just a little._

_This isn't lost on Shadow, and he wraps both arms around me, one over my shoulders, one over my lower back. 'Now, now, princess, there is such a thing as overdoing it.'_

_I roll my eyes. 'Speak for yourself.' I say. I dip my head and crush my lips against his._

I immediately let him go.

I step back and then make my way towards Sonic, who is standing but leaning against a tree trunk for support. I take one more step towards him when a hand grabs hold of my wrist and spins me around. A pair of lips suddenly crash against mine. I instantly shape my lips around his, kissing him back, while wrapping my arms around his neck. Shadow smirks against my lips, then pulls back. 'See, you remember.' He whispers in my ear, causing a shiver of desire to go shooting down my spine.

I pull back again, then freeze time. Shadow still has his smirk on his lips, and Sonic is clearly halfway through a push away from the tree. I quickly grab my knife from my boot and shove the blade into Sonic's abdomen. I then go back to Shadow, regain my position, and unfreeze time. Sonic's agonised shout sounds almost immediately. Shadow's head whips towards the hedgehog and he runs towards him. Deciding this is a good time to leave, I spin and sprint as fast as I can back to Eggman's base.

I jump in through the hole on the wall and zip around the corridors until I get to Eggman's office. When the doors open, I see him talking quietly to Dawn. They both look my way as I enter. 'Well?' They both demand at the same time.

I shrug. 'I got Sonic, but no one else.'

Eggman chuckles. 'Sonic was your main target, so well done. Now, I'd like you to find the rest of the Chaos Emeralds. I am aware you already have two, and Shadow has one, but the locations of the other four are unknown. Starting tomorrow, you are to find and collect them.'

I nod and then duck out of the room, heading for my room. I open the door and quickly throw myself on my bed. A strange gnawing sensation is eating me from the inside, and I recognise it as guilt. But guilt for what? Surely not killing Sonic. I mean, I hate him. Right? I think for a moment, a frown crossing over my features. _Do_ I hate him? Something tells me I didn't once, but...

A knock on my door snaps me out of my reverie, and I get out of bed and head towards the door. I don't expect who I see. 'What are _you_ doing here, of all places?' I ask, folding my arms over my chest.

Shadow gives me a hard glare. 'I'm here to get you back to us before you do anything else stupid.' Then he pushes past me and I close the door.

I turn around to face him. 'What stupid thing did I do?'

Shadow scowls. 'How about stabbing Sonic?'

I shake my head. Walking forward, I ignore Shadow until I'm sat on my bed. 'That wasn't stupid, that was merely me fulfilling orders.'

'It was stupid.' Shadow says harshly. He looks at me closely, before a satisfied smile stretches over his face. 'You feel guilty about it.' It isn't a question.

'I do not!' I state profusely. I mean, sure, I feel guilty about _something_, but it's not this.

Shadow smirks. 'You do. You may not realise it, but I can see the guilt in your eyes. You feel guilty about something, and I'm betting it's hurting Sonic.'

My eyes immediately narrow at that. '_Hurting!?_'

Shadow nods. 'You didn't kill him. Tails is tending to his wounds as we speak.'

I growl, and then remember my orders. I freeze time once more, reach into Shadow's quills, and pull out his Chaos Emerald, before tucking it into my own quills. I then regain my position and restart time. Shadow frowns immediately. 'Then it would seem I have unfinished business,' I say, getting to my feet and pulling out a Chaos Emerald.

Shadow steps forward and puts a hand over mine. 'Don't.'

I scowl. 'Why should I not?'

'Because he's your _friend._ Everyone you now see as an enemy is your friend. And Eggman is _not_ your ally.'

I stare at him, and then another memory surfaces.

_Eggman shrugs. 'Since we both know you're the most powerful Mobian we've ever come across, we decided to make you an ally. That machine is a perception changer. You will see us as your allies, and your friends will become your enemies. You will then kill them all, so nothing will stand in the way of our plans.'_

I gasp, my knees growing weak, as I suddenly remember _everything._ It was all a lie. Eggman was never an ally, just like Shadow said. And Sonic was never my enemy. He was one of my _best friends._ I grab Shadow's hand and shout 'Chaos Control!'

We appear in Sonic's house and I immediately go to the hospital room, tucking the Chaos Emerald away again as I do. Tails, Sonic and Amy are in there. Amy just looks worried, Sonic looks like he's in a lot of pain, and Tails has an upset but serious expression on his face. They all cast me distrustful looks as soon as I enter. I look directly at Sonic. 'I need my knife back.' I state monotonously.

'So you can stab him again? Not a chance!' Amy shouts, her eyes sparking with rage.

I just roll my eyes. 'Not, so I can stab Eggman.' I reply.

They all look at me doubtfully, but then Sonic reaches for the knife and passes it to me. I slot it in my boot and walk over to him. Sonic shuffles away. 'What are you doing?' He asks.

I sigh. 'You just have to trust me.'

Sonic still looks doubtful, but gives his head a quick nod. I then take his hand and press my other one on his wound. I close my eyes and concentrate all my healing energy on the wound. A flash of white engulfs us both, then quickly dies down. I reopen my eyes and step back, ignoring the blood on my hand. Sonic looks down at his body in shock, then grins at me.

'Thanks, Midnight.' He says, jumping out of bed.

I nod, quickly getting over the brief wash of tiredness that always seems to follow a moment of power. A hand suddenly touches my shoulder, and I turn to see Shadow giving me a tiny smile. 'Welcome back,' he says.

I nod, then my expression hardens. 'There's just one more thing I need to do.' I say, before facing Shadow fully. 'I need you to get me in to G.U.N. headquarters.'

Surprise flashes across Shadow's eyes. 'Why?'

'I need to speak to Commander Tower. I think it's time we finally put an end to Eggman's schemes.' I say.

Shadow nods, before grabbing my hand and going to pull out his Chaos Emerald. 'What the...?' He growls when he doesn't find it.

I give him a guilty smile and pull his Emerald out from my quills. 'Sorry,' I say, pressing it into his hand. 'I stole this when I still thought Eggman was an ally of mine. He'd given me instructions to find the Chaos Emeralds, so I took advantage of the fact you were in the same room as me.'

Understanding suddenly washes over his face. 'I _thought_ something felt different.' Shadow quickly gives his head a shake, before lifting the Chaos Emerald and shouting 'Chaos Control!'


	14. Chapter 14

**Induction**

**Shadow's POV**

As soon as we appear, I begin to lead Midnight down a corridor. I knock on the Commander's door and wait for him to give us permission to enter.

His tired voice comes through the door. 'Come in.'

I push the door open and let go of Midnight's hand. Any sign of affection in front of the Commander is... let's say it's not recommended. Commander Tower looks surprised to see me, then even more surprised when Midnight steps in behind me. 'Commander Tower,' I say, acknowledging him.

The Commander glances at me briefly, before his harsh gaze shifts back to Midnight, who, to her credit, doesn't shy away or look at all uncomfortable with his hard stare. 'Who are you?' Commander Tower demands.

'My name is Midnight.' Midnight answers strongly.

The Commander raises his eyebrows. 'You mean the Midnight from Project Star?' He asks.

I grow tense. This could be bad. Midnight nods. 'That is correct.'

Commander Tower leans back in his chair, eyeing Midnight avidly. 'I've wanted to meet you for some time, Midnight.' The Commander glances at me again. 'I see you've been... reacquainted with Shadow.'

Another nod. 'I have.'

Commander Tower finally turns his full attention to me. 'What is it you want, Shadow?' He asks, in his commanding, no-nonsense voice.

'We believe it is finally time to stop Eggman. He's become too power-hungry, and we know exactly where he is.' I reply evenly.

Commander Tower considers this for a moment, before sighing. 'Yes, we've been monitoring him for some time. His actions have become even more erratic and dangerous lately.' Commander Tower runs his hands down his face, before he looks at Midnight closely. 'Have you ever wondered who created you, Midnight?' He asks.

Midnight blinks. 'I was under the impression that I was created by Gerald Robotnik, like Shadow. Is that not true?'

Commander Tower gives a patient nod. 'It is part of the truth, but, like Shadow, you have split DNA. The only difference is who the third DNA sample has come from. Whereas part of Shadow's DNA came from Dark Gaia, your came from his enemy, Light Gaia.'

'Chip?' Midnight asks, apparently without thinking, because she suddenly purses her lips. 'Never mind, forget I said that.'

The Commander does. 'I was wondering, Midnight... Could I interest you in a position among our Agents?'

Midnight starts, not expecting the offer. For a moment she considers, before a small smile spreads over her face. 'I would certainly be interested,' she replies.

The Commander gives us both a triumphant grin. 'Excellent. Well then, after you've been given your equipment, meet me back here and we will decide how best to deal with the rather robust thorn in our side.'

Midnight nods, and we both leave. Midnight frowns a little as I lead her towards the technology lab. 'Something wrong?' I ask her as a group of talkative scientists bustle past us.

Midnight shakes her head. 'Not really, I just didn't expect to be offered a position in G.U.N.'

I shrug. 'Well, if the Commander knows someone will be an asset to G.U.N. then he'll always offer them a position in one of the fields.'

Midnight chuckles. 'And my field was the Agency.'

I nod. 'Well, it worked for me, and you're probably not that different from me.'

Midnight shrugs. 'Yeah, you're probably right. Where are we going, exactly?'

I chuckle. 'First, we're going to the tech lab. They'll give you loads of gadgets, one of which will be your own communicator. Then we'll go to the weapons room, and you'll find the ones that suit you most.'

'Guns.' Midnight says without thinking, before stopping short. 'Huh, okay...' She murmurs, shaking her head and smiling.

I knock on the door of the technology lab and a green hedgehog answers with a shocked smile. 'Shadow! It's been some time. Come on in.'

Midnight and I follow him in, and Midnight lets out a low whistle. 'Impressive.' She says.

'Thanks, err...?'

'Midnight,' she responds with a smile.

'Phyto.' Phyto then turns to me. 'So, how can I help?'

I point at Midnight. 'Guess who just became an Agent?'

Phyto nods knowingly and then disappears. Midnight chuckles. 'That seems like an efficient way of doing things.'

I snort and nod, when Phyto comes back in with a large plastic box. Midnight raises an eyebrow at the sight. Phyto lifts the lid and takes out several things, before closing up the box and returning it to its home. Midnight starts to look through the tech just as the green hedgehog returns. 'How much do you recognise?' He asks.

Midnight shrugs. 'Let's see... Well, there's obviously the communicator. If I'm not mistaken, that's a short-range transporter.' She looks at the tech again. 'Oh, and that's an enhancement ring. It makes your powers more potent, I believe.'

Phyto nods. 'Correct on all accounts. Well done. What you missed was your team's earpiece. Chances are you'll be teamed with Shadow, Rouge and E-123 Omega, so this is your direct contact with them when in the field. And this is a tracker. It can be placed just about anywhere, and will allow us to locate you should you send out an SOS message.' Phyto then passes Midnight her gear.

Midnight straps the communicator to her wrist, puts the ring on her right middle finger, presses the earpiece in her ear, tucks the tracker in her boot and managed to attach the transporter to her communicator. 'Thanks, Phyto. Anything else while I'm here?'

Phyto shakes his head. 'Not like that there isn't. I guess the only other thing I can say is good luck, and welcome to G.U.N.'

Midnight smiles. 'Thanks.'

I give Phyto an appreciative nod, before leading Midnight out. I pull my own tech out of my quills and strap them on, much like Midnight did. Midnight glances at me for a second, before continuing to follow me into the weapons room. Her eyes fill with life upon seeing the room. 'Like what you see?' I ask mockingly.

Midnight laughs. 'Are you kidding?'

I chuckle and lead her through the maze of shelves, before we meet a human man who is sat on a chair, reading a newspaper. He folds it up when he sees us. 'Ah, Agent Shadow. A new recruit?'

I nod. 'Lucas, this is Agent Midnight. Midnight, this is Lucas, our weapons expert.'

'Nice to meet you,' Midnight says, absently, eyeing an M416 with avid interest.

'Likewise,' Lucas replies, with a hint of amusement in his voice. 'Want to try it out?' He asks, indicating the machine gun.

Midnight nods eagerly, and carefully accepts the gun from Lucas when he takes it off the shelf. Lucas then leads us towards the small training area. He gives Midnight a simple instruction - try to hit the dummies in the head of chest. There's one dummy for each place. Midnight takes about a second to aim and then fires at the first dummy. Seven bullets, all in the head. She then moves to the next one, and fires that too. Five bullets this time, all around the heart area. Midnight grins. 'Awesome!'

Lucas chortles. 'I've only ever seen one person shoot as well as you first try, and he's in this room as we speak.'

Midnight glances at me, and I smirk. 'That's understandable. Like the gun, Midnight?'

Midnight nods vigorously. 'Absolutely!'

Lucas claps his hands together. 'Right, pistols...' He wanders off and comes back with three different pistols - a .44 Magnum, an MP-412 REX, and a Beretta 93R. When I chose my pistol, I chose the MP-412 REX, although I have a feeling Midnight will chose the 93R, just because it's a burst pistol. 'Try each one, and take your pick.' Lucas says.

Midnight is very good with all three, and seems like she could live with all of them. 'Which do you prefer?' I ask.

Midnight looks thoughtful, before picking up the 93R. 'This one, I think.' _Ha, I called it._

Lucas nods, before disappearing again. He comes back with two gun pouches, one for each, and a few rounds of ammunition. 'Here ya go. Be safe out there, alright, Agent Midnight?'

Midnight smiles and quickly slots her guns into their correct pouches. 'I will. Thanks, Lucas.' Lucas nods and smiles.

'Hey, Lucas, do you think I could have a few more rounds? I'm running a little low.' I ask.

Lucas nods. 'Sure. SCAR-L, right?'

I nod. 'And some MP-412 REX ammo too, please.'

Lucas nods, before disappearing. I look at Midnight, who, I must admit, looks very imposing with those guns. I chuckle to myself. _It's a good thing we're on the same side._ 'Something funny?' Lucas asks as he returns.

I accept the ammunition and store it in my pouches. 'I'm just thinking I'm glad we're on the same side,' I say, indicating Midnight, who just rolls her eyes.

Lucas chuckles. 'How do you think I feel? I've got both of you here, and I'm unarmed.'

Midnight chuckles. 'It's not like you don't have options, though.'

Lucas nods. 'True enough.'

I then lead Midnight back out. Upon seeing how heavily geared and armed we are, the scientists now give us a _very_ wide berth, despite the fact we are, as before, on the same side.

Midnight chuckles. 'Apparently we really do look frightening.'

I nod. 'Eh, that and they also know I have a bit of a short temper.'

Midnight rolls her eyes again. 'You and me both.'

We head straight back to Commander Tower's office, and walk straight in, since he's expecting us. The Commander looks at Midnight with approval, before speaking. 'Good, you're both here. Now, shall we get started?'


	15. Chapter 15

**A Father's Protection**

**Midnight's POV**

Shadow and I agreed to go ahead of everyone else, so we could pick up Sonic and the guys first. As soon as we walk into the house, everyone faces us. Cream gives a startled cry of fear, and Maria looks a little shaken to, eyeing our guns with distrust.

Sonic steps forward, as if to guar the others from us. I chuckle. 'Don't worry, were not going to hurt you.'

Sonic shakes his head. 'Are you a G.U.N. Agent now?'

I nod. 'I am, yes.' A frown crosses my features. 'Sonic, do you remember Chip?'

He blinks in surprise. 'You mean Light Gaia? Yeah, why?'

I shake my head and sigh. 'Apparently he's sort of my father. '

There's a moment of silence. 'How so?'

I shrug. 'He gave a sample of his DNA to the ARK scientists to... grow me.'

Sonic gives a thoughtful look. 'So, what's with the guns?'

'We're apprehending Eggman and Dawn. They've gone rogue and have decided to peruse world domination together.' Shadow answers. 'And we told the Commander we'd get you guys to help.'

Sonic nods solemnly. 'Then let's get going. Amy, I think you should stay with Cream, Cheese, Maria and Sunny. Rouge, you can come if you want to. Everyone else, it looks like we've got a job to do.'

Everyone gets ready to leave, while Shadow and I just stand in the corner and watch. Maria walks over to us. 'Are you going to be okay?'

We both smile at her. 'We'll be fine,' I say. Shadow just nods by my side.

Maria sighs. 'I hope so. I already had to say goodbye to you once before.'

We both nod again, and Maria walks slowly away. I turn to face Shadow, before pulling his lips to mine. We share a brief but heated kiss. When I pull back, I wear a smirk. Then we turn back to the others and see them all ready, apart from Sonic, of course.

I sigh and roll my eyes impatiently, before stepping forward and helping him with the buckles of his shoes - which apparently are too difficult for him to sort out on his own. When I'm done, I straighten and look at everyone in a foreignly serious way. 'Come on. Time to finally put an end to this.'

Everyone nods, and we all race out the door, with Cream and Any calling "Good luck!" behind us. Shadow, Sonic and I race ahead of everyone else and quickly leave them far behind. We then gradually slow, until we come across the gathered G.U.N. Agents that are waiting to apprehend Dr Eggman and Dawn.

I slow to a stop and Shadow and Sonic stop on either side of me. I quickly pull my M416 out of its pouch and quickly load a magazine. Shadow copies me, while Sonic just stands there, watching us with curiosity. I then activate my ear piece, and so does Shadow. I hear a small beep when he does. Suddenly, another beep sounds in my ear, and turn to see Rouge and Tails flying open, Rouge's hand by her ear. I give her a quick smile.

'What's the plan, then? We splitting or staying together?' Rouge asks.

'Splitting.' I say, looking at the other G.U.N. Agents gathered around, who are also preparing their guns.

Commander Tower's voice comes through everyone's communicators at once. 'Okay, you're all up. Get them out of there _alive_ and watch each other's backs. I'm counting on you. Move!'

Shadow and I start running with Sonic and Rouge behind us, and quickly separate. Sonic comes with me, while Rouge and Shadow go together. The first thing I do is lead Sonic to Eggman's office, but it's empty. Sonic huffs, before going into the next room along, but that too is empty. We continue like this for several minutes, but have no luck. I speak into my earpiece. 'Had any luck on your end?' I ask.

'Negative,' Rouge replies. 'You?'

'Unfortunately not. We're just coming up the prison cells, so we'll check down there, just in case.' I say, punching in the code as I speak. The light flashes red. I growl. 'Screw this!' I pull Sonic back with me and then send a powerful blast of white light as the door. It shatters into hundreds of pieces, before each of them disintegrates. I glance at Sonic and quickly press my finger to my lips. Sonic nods solemnly and we creep down the stairs. All the cells are open and empty, but there is another door at the far end of the room. I creep up to it and press my ear against the door.

I hear voice on the other side. 'Where is that blasted hedgehog?!' Eggman growls.

'You changed the passcode, Julian. She doesn't know that.' Dawn replies. _Apparently they didn't hear me blow the door down._

I hear another growl from Eggman. 'I don't know... Isn't it convenient that the day she disappears just _happens_ to be the day G.U.N. come to arrest us?'

I step away from the door and turn on my communicator so everyone can hear me. 'I've found them. Come to the prison cells and meet me here. It should be easy to find - there's a big hole in the wall.'

I hear many voice saying 'Copy that' before turning back to the door. I sigh.

Sonic looks up at me. 'Something wrong?' He whispers.

I shake my head. 'No, I'm fine.' I lie.

Sonic unfortunately isn't fooled. 'Midnight...'

I chuckle. 'I'm thinking about Dawn.'

'What about her?'

I pause. 'She may be a power-hungry woman, but she's still Tails' mother. And she was mine once, too.' I shake my head again. 'I guess I'm not sure I'm ready to be the one to lock her up.'

Sonic rests his hands on my shoulder in a reassuring way. 'Everyone has to do things they don't want to. But, really, do you really think of her as your mother anymore? I know Tails doesn't.'

I look up at him sadly. 'No, I don't. But, still...'

'Listen, I know this will be hard for the both of you, but we're all here to help you.'

I smile and pull him into a hug, smiling against his fur. 'Thank you, Sonic.'

'Hey, faker,' Shadow growls as he comes down the steps, 'you'd better not be doing anything funny.'

I pull away and grin at the cobalt hedgehog, who looks nervous. 'In my defence, she hugged me.'

I chuckle. 'It's true.' Then I become serious again just as two dozen of the thirty Agents come down the stairs at once., as well as the rest of Sonic's crew.

We all nod to each other, before I blast the door open. We all run inside. The sight that meets us certainly isn't pretty. Eggman and Dawn are sat in a large robot. It looks like a giant dragon, to put it blankly. I just hope it doesn't breath fire. One of the human G.U.N. Agents shouts 'Open fire!' and we all shoot at the monstrosity. Unfortunately, the bullets do nothing more than chip the paint. Eggman cackles, before turning his gaze to me. He stops mid-laugh and glares at me. 'I see you broke your way free.' He sneers.

Dawn looks at me too, but she has a small amount of pain in her eyes. I look away, fighting the guilt building in me. No doubt she wants to try to get me to call it off. I won't. I harden my gaze and meet hers again, refusing to back down. 'It was only a matter of time,' I sneer.

Suddenly, the dragon opens its mouth and screeches. Instead of fire, four red lasers shoot out of its mouth. Most of us jump out of the way in time, but several of the G.U.N. Agents are killed or seriously injured by the blast. I growl and feel my anger growing, but manage to control it. After all, I know what could happen if I let it get the better of me. I step towards the machine alone, before closing my eyes. I concentrate on my power, let it build until it's ready to burst out of my body, then throw it at the machine. It's crippled by the force of my attack, and the robot shuts down. However, the amount of power I used to attack it completely drains me, and I find myself unable to stay standing. I fall onto my knees, my breathing laboured and my vision blurred.

I hear a few people make their way towards me, but a strange white barrier keeps them back. _Hold on... I'm not doing that. But if I'm not then who is?_ I slowly lift my eyes and see Eggman and Dawn climbing down from the smoking remains of the dragon, and Eggman does something I never expected from him - he helps her down. That one small sign of affection hits me straight in the core of my body, and suddenly I feel the annoying itch in my eyes. _Damn! I. Will. Not. Cry._ I try to stand, and, after a few attempts, manage to stay on my feet. Eggman and Dawn, I realise, are _inside_ the weird white bubble.

'Did you do this?' I ask, indicating the force field type thing.

Eggman and Dawn both shake their heads. 'I wish I could say we did.' Dawn mutters, quiet enough that I can only just hear it, which is saying something, because my hearing is _very_ good.

'Then who-' My question is interrupted by a shining white light appearing in the centre of the bubble, and a large white beast appears in front of us. He looks a bit like Dark Gaia, only with fur and wings that looks like white eagle wings or - dare I say it? - angel wings. I freeze.

I see Sonic stepping forward in the corner of my eye. His face holds an expression of pure and utter astonishment. 'Light Gaia?' He asks quietly.

I gasp and look up at the white form, and his ice blue eyes meet mine. There is a sudden glow of warmth, and I find myself throwing my arms around his furry neck.

**Shadow's POV**

I watch as a bright light fills the strange white shield that is blocking Midnight, Eggman and Dawn from the rest of us. A giant furry animal with massive wings and light blue eyes suddenly appears.

Sonic steps forwards, recognition flashes in his eyes. 'Light Gaia?' He asks, his voice weak and holding a tone of friendship.

I hear Midnight gasp, and her teary eyes meet those of the animal. A small smile flickers over her lips, before she throws her arms around the animal's neck.

A low chuckle resonates through the animal, and he wraps his arms around her with a fatherly affection. I grow a little envious of her, before remembering who _my_ "father" is, and my envy vanishes immediately. When Light Gaia and Midnight pull apart, Midnight has to wipe the tears from her eyes. Eggman and Dawn are just staring in shock, not quite figuring out how to deal with the situation.

Light Gaia then turns back to Eggman and Dawn. 'I realise that you have both looked after Midnight, for which you have my gratitude. However, you have taken it too far, so I have decided to intervene before someone gets very seriously hurt.'

My eyes flicker to the scattered G.U.N. Agents lying by the entrance of the room. But then I move them back, and find both Midnight and Light Gaia glaring at Eggman and Dawn. The latter both seem to shrink under the weight of the glares, but for a moment, everything is silent. Then, Midnight speaks. 'I don't want to have to shoot you, and I don't want to cause you any pain, but if you endanger my friends and colleagues again, then I won't hesitate.' Midnight sighs. 'I suggest you come quietly.'

Dawn and Eggman exchange a reluctant glance, before nodding. 'Very well.' Suddenly the white bubble vanishes, although Light Gaia remains.

Eggman and Dawn are escorted away, and, after a brief glance my way, Midnight follows. I listen as her voice slowly drift away down the corridor. I hear steps come towards me, and turn to face Light Gaia. His eyes are sharp and fierce, but he wears an expression of warmth. I just watch him as he steps closer.

Light Gaia gives me a fleeting smile. 'I am aware of your importance in my daughter's life. My only request is that you make her happy for as long as you can.'

I nod. 'I will do what I can.' I reply.

Light Gaia nods, before moving to Sonic. 'It's good to see you again, my friend.' He then faces everyone in Sonic's team. 'I would ask you the same as your friend. Look after her as long as you can. I wish I could do more, but I have responsibilities elsewhere.' Light Gaia looks a little disgruntled.

We all nod. 'You have our word,' Sonic replies, with a smile.

Light Gaia nods, trusting his words, then disappears. I tuck my gun and way and pull out my Chaos Emerald, Chaos Controlling to the entrance of the building. I see a few G.U.N. Agents jump at my sudden appearance, but there are a few who don't. It would seem that Midnight isn't yet out here, so I lean against a tree trunk and wait.

**Midnight's POV**

As we make our way along the corridors, Eggman suddenly sighs. 'Hey, Midnight?' He asks quietly.

I look evenly over at him, wary of the guns pointed towards them. Though I made it _very_ clear that a single shot to either of them would be severely punished by me personally, it still makes me uneasy. 'Yes?'

Eggman sighs. 'Do you remember what I told you the other day, before I turned you against Sonic?' I nod, indicating I do. Eggman sighs again. 'I wasn't being _entirely_ truthful.'

I narrow my eyes at him, before turning to the escorts. 'You go ahead with Dawn, I'll keep an eye on Eggman.'

They all look sceptical, but nod and continue with Dawn, who is looking at Eggman in confusion. I raise an expectant eyebrow. 'So, what did you miss out?'

Eggman seems unsure. 'I think it would be best if I show you. Will you escort me to my office?'

I growl in frustration. 'Fine.'

I follow Eggman down the corridor until we reach his office. I cross my arms and guard the door as Eggman goes to his computer and begins typing, although he is obviously struggling due to his handcuffs. After a few minutes, Eggman brings up some photos.

I step forward. 'Why are you showing me ultrasound photos?'

Egg man sighs. 'This is _your_ ultrasound.' Eggman goes back to his computer, types for another few seconds, and then the image zooms in somewhat.

I squint to look at the picture, then see a small dot on the very edge. I gasp. 'Is that what I think it is?' I ask weakly.

Eggman nods. 'Yes. Although it is clear your egg was fertilised, there's no evidence from this photo that it'll result in a child.'

I feel sick to the stomach, and fall gently to my knees, holding back nausea. I give my head a firm shake, before standing again. 'Okay, Eggman, you've shown me. Now, we should be going,' I say in the calmest voice I can muster.

Eggman nods, and I lead him back outside. Shadow moves to intercept me, but I hold up a hand to stop him, before walking away from everyone else. I need a moment alone.


	16. Chapter 16

**What the...?**

**Shadow's POV**

It's been several minutes since Midnight showed up. I was startled when she put up a hand to stop me. Even more so when she left without a word. I know she'll be back, because she knows I'll be waiting for her. Still, even the Sonic crew are beginning to leave.

Rouge waltzes up to me. 'Hey, Shadow. We're leaving now. You coming, or are you gonna stay here forever?'

I wave a hand dismissively. 'You go ahead, I'll catch up with you later.'

Rouge shrugs. 'Suit yourself.' Then she and everyone else walk off, leaving me alone.

With a sigh, I crouch down against the rough bark of the oak tree and find the most comfortable position possible, preparing myself for the inevitable long wait.

...

I feel someone gently shaking me, and open my heavy eyes to find myself peering into a pair of bright orange irises.

Midnight smiles. 'Hey there, sleepyhead. I didn't realise you would wait for me.'

I shrug, struggling to stand due to my stiff spine. 'Well, I wasn't about to go with Sonic. Chaos only knows what that lot are doing.'

Midnight raises an eyebrow. 'How about celebrating?'

I roll my eyes. 'Well, yeah, but it's _how_ they're celebrating that has me worried. Besides, I wanted to be able to talk to you without someone overhearing. Clearly something is bothering you.'

Midnight sighs, before looking absently at the sky. 'Something _is_ bothering me,' she admits, 'but I'm not sure I want to tell you right now. There's something I need to check first.'

I sigh. 'Come on, Midnight. You know you can trust me.'

Midnight nods. 'I know. But this is... sensitive.' I just give her a look, and Midnight crumbles with a groan. 'Fine, I'll tell you!' A brief pause. 'Eggman and I took a detour while he was being escorted outside, that's why we got out so much later than everyone else. Eggman took me to his office and showed me a scan he did before turning me against you guys. It was an ultrasound. At first I had no idea why he was showing it to me, but, after he zoomed in the image, I saw a small dot.'

I feel my heart rate flicker and then pick up. 'What are you saying? That you're pregnant?'

Midnight shakes her head. 'There's nothing definite. Apparently the egg was fertilised, but hadn't... latched on yet. It's possible it still hasn't, and that there's absolutely nothing to worry about, but-'

'You're worried?' I interrupt.

Midnight shrugs. 'I may not actually be this age, but as far as my memories go, I still feel sixteen, more or less. Pregnant at sixteen? Not something I ever expected or particularly wanted.'

I take her face in my hands and gently press my forehead against hers. 'Even if you _are_ pregnant, it's not like you're alone to face it. Everyone is here to help you if you need it.'

Midnight sighs and closes her eyes. 'I know.' For a moment we are both silent, before Midnight takes my hand and we're suddenly at Sonic's giant house.

I shake my head. 'I just cannot get used to you doing that without saying a word.' I mutter to myself.

Midnight giggles, before pulling me inside by the hand. 'Come on, we might as well go and join the celebrations.' She pauses by the door. 'Not a word to anyone,' she orders firmly.

I nod. 'I know.'

Midnight nods, satisfied, before pushing inside the house. There is already a full-on party going. Loud music is booming through Sonic's expensive speakers, lights are flashing everywhere, the furniture has been pushed against the walls and there is a large circle of bare carpet being covered by multiple bodies. Auden and Saffron are nowhere to be seen.

A chorus of cheers turn our way when we enter, and immediately everyone surrounds us. I quickly slip away from the crowd of excited Mobians and take refuge against the far wall, but Midnight just laughs with them. A bottle is pressed into her hand, and, after a quick glance at the label, Midnight takes a large mouthful and swallows it down. That was the cue for the fun to begin, or chaos to ensue, however you want to look at it.

**Midnight's POV**

_Ugh, my head!_ I crack my eyes open and find myself on the floor. _What the hell happened? Did I bang my head?_ Shadow is kneeling in front of me, an anxious expression fixed in position. I slowly and unsteadily pull myself to my feet.

Shadow quickly catches me as I start to fall over. 'Thanks,' I murmur.

Shadow gives a brief smile. 'Are you alright?'

I shrug. 'I don't know. What happened?'

Shadow hesitates for a moment. 'You hit your head pretty hard. You and Knuckles decided to have a... scuffle... in the living room. You were both launched towards the walls at the same time. Knuckles went straight through his, you just bounced off. Next thing I knew, you were unconscious.'

My eyes widen. 'Is Knuckles okay?'

Shadow smirks. 'He'll live. He wasn't knocked out, but he's got a few bruises and cuts. Nothing serious.'

I smile and slowly make my way towards the sofa. I fall into the cushions and lean my head against the backrest. 'Where is everyone?' I ask, finally noticing the empty room.

Shadow shrugs. 'Rouge, Sonic and Tails are tending to Knuckles, and everyone else has already turned in for the night.'

I glance up at the clock, before nodding. 'I should probably go to bed too.' I frown, thinking about something. A nagging itch starts at the back of my mind, calling for attention. 'I feel like Im forgetting something.' I say as I slowly get to my feet.

Shadow nods. 'We had another dare contest, and Rouge dared us to sleep in the same bed tonight.'

Just as he says it, the memory comes back. 'Oh, yeah. Alright then, feel free to join me whenever. You don't look very tired, so I'm guessing you're not coming straight to bed.'

Shadow chuckles. 'Neither do you, but you're still going. No, I'll come with you.'

I nod and walk slowly up the stairs, still a little unsteady. Shadow stays protectively behind me, presumably so he can catch me if I collapse. Luckily I don't, so we enter my room together (mine is closer than Shadow's, which is why we choose it).

Upon entry, Shadow scoops me off my feet, causing me to squeal, and carries me bridal style over to my bed. I shake my head as I am gently lowered onto the mattress, before pulling Shadow down beside me. A low chuckle resonates through his chest as I bury my face into his soft tuft of white fur.

I pause for a moment. 'You know, upon reflection, I don't actually think having a child would be too bad. I mean, it's about time, right?'

Shadow doesn't say anything for a few seconds, he just gently strokes my quills. 'You don't have to have kids at all, you know, Midnight? You could be hundred of years old and be childless.'

The thought makes me shudder a little. 'I can't picture that. When I was younger, I always imagined myself having kids.'

Shadow chuckles again, resting his chin on the top of my head. I snuggle even closer to him. 'It's always up to you. If you hated the idea that much, you could always get rid of it.'

I shake my head vigorously. 'I could never do that. It would just feel so... _cruel_.'

Shadow nods in understanding. 'Right, we should get some sleep.'

I smile against his chest fur. 'Goodnight, Shaddie.'

Shadow groans. 'Please don't.'

I let out a giggle. 'Okay, I won't. Goodnight, though.'

Shadow pulls me even closer, the warmth of his body spreading to mine. 'Goodnight.' He murmurs. In a few minutes, both of us are fast asleep in a tangle of black limbs.

...

As soon as I wake an annoying itch in my gut indicates something isn't right. Shadow is still sound asleep, his body protecting mine as he holds me tightly against him. Slowly and carefully, I pry myself out of his grip. Shadow doesn't wake, or even seem to notice the difference. A scowl is playing at his features, though, and he seems a little distressed.

I silently slip out and go downstairs, and that's when I realise what's wrong. I run around and barge into Sonic's room, causing him to jerk awake at the sound. 'What is it?' He asks, already alert.

'Where's Malus?' I demand.

Sonic pales. 'Is he not in the basement?'

I shake my head. 'I didn't check because I didn't realise he was moved there.'

Sonic sighs. 'We should check. I have a bad feeling.'

I nod knowingly. 'I did too, when I first woke up. It's what made me check in the first place.'

We both head down two flights of stiars and into the basement, which, like we both dreaded, is empty. The blue ropes is tangled on the floor, and the chair has been knocked onto its back. I growl under my breath, uttering a curse as I do.

Sonic sighs. 'I guess he must have slipped out last night.'

I nod, before heading back upstairs. Sonic follows behind me, not saying a word. Even his steps are next to silent. 'I need to go and look for him. Want to come?' I ask gravely.

Sonic nods. 'Two heads are better than one, right?'

I grunt my agreement, before we both run out the door. There's no sign o him anyway, and no way of telling in which direction he went. 'Split up?' I ask as I stop.

Sonic nods. 'We'll meet back here in half an hour and report out success, if there is any.'

I nod, and we split up. I take the eastern past, while Sonic takes the western.

After about twenty minutes, I come across an unconscious cat on the floor. She has yellow-orange fur and is wearing a yellow and red dress. I stop and kneel beside her. I turn her over and find her brown eyes staring emotionlessly up at... well, nothing. I hiss through my teeth and step back in shock. _No, not unconscious. Dead._ Rage fills my entire body, but more than that, the desire to protect and save her. I don't know what much I can do, but I crouch beside her again and press both my hands above her heart. I concentrate all my power on healing her, and I feel the remnants of her soul locked in her body. I grit my teeth and screw my eyes closed, before embracing the feeling of my power as it builds up inside me. My white light explodes out of me, and I feel the faint flutter of the cat's heart beneath my fingers.

A startled breath whistles through the cat's teeth, and she starts coughing. Her eyes meet mine, and I smile gently down at her. 'Are you alright?' I ask softly, pulling her to her feet.

'Y-Yeah, thanks. Who are you?' She asks, relatively weakly.

'My name is Midnight. What about you?'

Confusion flickers over the cat's eyes. 'It's Amber. You know, Midnight doesn't really suit your appearance.'

I frown. 'What do you mean?'

'Your fur. It's white. The name Midnight implies that your fur is black, or a dark blue.' Amber replies, as if the answer is obvious.

I look down at myself. She's right. My black fur is now white, and my dark blue highlights are now an ice blue. I wince. _This could be a pain to explain to everyone._ 'Yeah, I guess. Look, do you have somewhere to go?'

Amber nods. 'Yeah, I was just heading there when I got knocked down.'

I nod, satisfied. 'You should go there and stay there for a few days. Whoever hurt you could still be out there, somewhere.' Amber nods again, before running off, her movements seamless and elegant. I examine myself again and sigh. 'I bet dad had something to do with this.' I then launch into another sprint, looking for Malus and ready to put an end to him.


	17. Chapter 17

**Changing Tides**

**Midnight's POV**

As I run through the forest, a blue body suddenly slams into me, knocking me against a tree. I groan, wincing, before looking at my company. He looks at me apologetically. 'Sorry about that, I didn't see you there.' Then he runs off before I can reply.

I sigh. 'Hey, Sonic,' I grumble under my breath. I shake my head and continue running east. Before long, I come across Malus in the woods. I quickly wrap a shield around him, and he turns to me, startled.

'Who are you? And what the hell do you want?' He snaps, trying - and failing - to break out of the blue shield surrounding him.

'Your worst nightmare,' I say calmly.

Malus smirks. 'Oh, I don't think so, missy.'

Suddenly something green slams into me, making me lose my concentration and drop the shield around Malus' body. I whirl around and see Scourge standing beside Malus, where I was just a second ago. I growl at him, before springing towards them both. Malus moves out of the way in time, but Scourge doesn't. I blast him with my white light and send him crashing to the ground. I then hear a merciless laugh, one so familiar and evil it sends chills down my spine. I slowly turn around and find myself facing the last person I want to see: Mephiles. Malus is struggling to get away from Mephiles' tight grip around his neck.

'Why are you here, Mephiles?' I ask evenly.

'To have a little fun.' He drawls. Malus considerably pales. 'After all, it's not every day you cross paths with the daughter of Light Gaia.' Malus stops struggling, just to stare at me. Mephiles moves quicker than I can react, and Malus is lying dead on the ground in less than two seconds, his neck brutally snapped.

I stare at Malus' body in horror, before I feel arms around my neck. I become deadly still, and Scourge murmurs in my ear. 'Good girl. See, these things can be done easily.'

'For your own safety, Scourge,' I say, not quite able to believe _why_ I'm saying it, 'get out of here now. Trust me, it's that or die.'

'Oh, feeling murderous?' Scourge mocks into my ear.

My eyes are locked on Mephiles, who is just watching. 'No, not me. Him.' I lift a weak arm and point at Mephiles.

Scourge looks across the clearing at Mephiles, then sees Malus' body on the floor. He releases me immediately and runs off. I sigh and face Mephiles, not one to back down. We both spring at each other at the same time. Mephiles' sharp claws scrape along my back, ripping the material of my top. Luckily, it doesn't come off. I plant a hard kick in his abdomen, and send him flying towards a tree. It's then that I notice the blood stain on my top. I look briefly at my back and see long, deep claw marks on my back that are slowly oozing hot blood. I shiver, before turning back to Mephiles, who is picking himself up off the ground. Mephiles glares at me, before lunging again. I dodge his attack and aim a swift kick at his head. I miss, and lose my balance as I land. This gives Mephiles a chance to grab hold of my throat. His hand clamps down on my windpipe, and I start choking under his grasp. Before long, I start to see black dots in my vision, before my eyes drift closed. _I'm going to die, aren't I?_ Before my eyes seal completely, however, I spot a blue figure knocking Mephiles to the ground. _Sonic..._

**Sonic's POV**

The girl in Mephiles' grasp passes out just as I attack him. My eyes dart towards the slumped hedgehog on the ground a few metres away, and realise I'm looking at Malus' dead body. I turn back to the girl, who happens to be the same girl I ran into just a few minutes ago. I look worriedly at her bleeding back, before facing Mephiles again. I attack him multiple times, each time while he is trying to regain his footing, so each time sending him sprawling on the ground once more. Mephiles growls, before blinking out of existence. I stand by the unconscious stranger, and am struck by how much she looks like Midnight, apart from the light colours of her fur. I gently pick her up and run towards the house.

Upon entry, everyone looks at me, before noticing the body in my arms. Tails immediately jumps out of his chair and leads the way into the "hospital room" and waits for me to place her down, before examining her wounds. I check the time, and realise I should be meeting Midnight about now. I run outside into the clearing in front of the house and wait, since she's not here yet.

Shadow comes out after a minute or two. 'Where's Midnight?' He asks.

I shrug. 'I'm waiting for her now. We agreed to meet back here after half an hour of searching. By the way, I came across Mephiles in the woods. He was about to kill the girl inside, but I got there just in time. That's why she's unconscious; lack of oxygen. Anyway, Malus was there. He's dead.'

Shadow nods approvingly, obviously knowing that he was missing and knowing that that was why Midnight and I left the house. 'Good.' Shadow then sits down on the grass with his elbows on his knees and waits with me. For ten minutes we just stay in the same positions, and during that time Midnight doesn't return.

Amy suddenly runs out the door. 'Sonic, Shadow, she's awake!'

We both hesitantly leave, before following after Amy. Shadow glances almost longing at the door, but doesn't turn around. We enter the mini hospital, and see a girl with golden/yellow eyes looking at us in confusion. Tails looks up at me. 'We may have a problem.'

'Which is?' I ask.

Tails' eyes flicker to the girl. 'She doesn't remember anything. Who she is, where she's come from, how old she is. Apparently she lost all of her memories.'

I raise my eyebrows and look at the uncomfortable young girl in front of me. She shifts her gaze down to the floor. 'Am I the only one she looks like Midnight?' I ask slowly.

Shadow shakes his head, folding his arms as he does. 'I think she looks like Silver.'

Tails' eyes widen. 'Do you think that somehow she's... their kid from the future, or something?'

Shadow grows deadly silent and very tense beside me. I profusely shake my head. 'No, definitely not.' I say, not wanting to cause Shadow any insult, since that could potentially end my life.

Tails glances at the girl, before noticing something. 'Hey, look at this.' He slowly approaches the girl and, after silently asking for permission, reaches in her ear and pulls out a black ear bud.

Shadow straightens and unfolds his arms as soon as he sees it. 'That's a G.U.N. piece. The Agents get one when they join.'

Tails examines it closely. 'There's a number on it,' he say, narrowing his eyes as he tries to read it. '0401.' He says.

Shadow growls, and before I know it his arms are pinning the white hedgehog - now terrified - against the wall. 'Shadow!' Amy, Tails and I shout in alarm.

'Where is she?!' Shadow hisses venomously.

'Who?' The girl squeaks.

'Midnight!' Shadow growls.

'Shadow, she doesn't even remember her own name!' I cry. 'What makes you think she knows where Midnight is?'

Shadow drops his arms and takes a step away from the girl, but continues to watch her with serious distrust. 'Because that's our group number. Rouge, Midnight and I share that number for our earpieces, and we're the only ones that have one with that number. Since I'm fairly sure Rouge still has hers, and I certainly have mine, that would imply that that bud was Midnight's.'

The girl looks up at us in fright. 'I don't know who Midnight is!' She insists. 'I...' She pauses, and something like a light sparks in her eyes. 'Actually, the name has some sort of relevance to me, but I don't know why.'

'Hey, it looks like we've already managed to trigger something!' Tails says, watching Shadow cautiously, but sounding optimistic at the same time.

Shadow looks the girl over and gives a grumpy-sounding _humph._ He glares at me. 'Keep an eye on her. I'm going to look for Midnight.' Then he leaves.

Tails and Amy look at me, worry clear in their faces. 'Where is she?'

I shrug. 'We don't know. We split up to find Malus, and agreed to meet outside the house after half an hour, but she didn't show up. I was waiting for a good ten minutes, too.'

'What?!' Amy cries, alarmed. 'I'm going to help Shadow!' She runs out the door before I can stop her.

I turn to face the white hedgehog, who is looking curiously between Tails and me. 'Are you going to make me leave?' She asks, sounding like a lost child.

I shake my head. 'No, we're not, but we are going to have to watch you closely. While you're here, you should have a name, too. What do you want to be called?'

The white hedgehog flattens her ears against her skull, looking very sad. 'I don't know. I don't want to be called anything that isn't my true name, to be honest.'

I sigh. 'Well, let us know when and if you decide on something.'

I then turn around and leave, trusting Tails to look after her. Something about her really bugs me, but I just can't work out what it is.

**Shadow's POV**

I return to the house with a heavy heart. Amy is already there, waiting for me. We shake our heads at the same time. No luck. _Damn!_ We enter in silence, before we both slump heavily on the empty seats on the sofas. I end up between Rouge and Sonic, both of whom look disturbed and uncomfortable. The white hedgehog is sat against a wall with her arms around her legs and her eyes closed. She looks like she's thinking really hard about something. Trying to remember something about herself, I guess.

'Do we have a name for her, yet?' Amy asks, nodding towards the girl , who doesn't even look up at the sound of Amy's voice.

Sonic shakes his head. 'Not yet. She doesn't seem to want to be called anything but her true name. That's where there's a problem.'

Suddenly, I see the girl's head snap up in the corner of my eye. 'Mila.' She say firmly.

We all look at her. 'What, hon?' Rouge asks.

'I want to be called Mila. I don't know why, but it suddenly just came to me. It's almost as if it means something, but I don't think it does.' She shrugs, before getting to her feet. 'Mind if I use the kitchen?' She asks.

Sonic shakes his head. 'Knock yourself out.'

Mila smiles and runs eagerly into the next room. Before long, I hear the sound of the gas being lit and a saucepan being put on the stove. I turn to face Sonic. 'I don't trust her.' I state.

'I'll admit, I'm not convinced she's trustworthy either,' Rouge agrees sadly.

Sonic frowns. 'She's done nothing that we know of. I think we should at least give her a chance.'

Rouge sighs. 'I know we should. Still, finding Midnight's ear bud with her has made me suspicious.'

Maria suddenly dances into the room, followed by Cream, Cheese and Sunny. 'Hey, guys!' She sings.

We all make an effort to look cheerful, and I allow Maria to sit in my seat, choosing instead to use the wall as support. A waft of chilli drifts through the door from the kitchen. 'Ooh, something smells good!' Cream says, grinning. Then she looks around. 'Is Midnight cooking again?'

We exchange a glance, before I sigh. 'No, it's someone else.'

Maria frowns. 'But then, where's Midnight?'

I become sad. 'We don't know.'

Tears fill the youngsters' eyes, and Maria walks up to me and hugs me tightly. I put my arms around her in an attempt to soothe her, but for once, I don't really feel like it.

Mila comes back in and places two large bowls full of chilli and rice on the table, as well as a tall stack of plates. 'Help yourselves,' she says.

'Who's she?' Cream asks, looking at Mila.

Mila smiles down at her. 'My name is Mila, nice to meet you.'

Cream smiles. 'Hi! I'm Cream.'

Mila nods and smiles, before moving her gaze to Cheese, Sunny, and then finally to me and Maria. She blinks, shock filling her face. '_Maria?_' She gasps.

I freeze. _How does she know Maria?_


	18. Chapter 18

**Heartache**

**Shadow's POV**

Everyone stares at Mila in shock, including Maria. 'How do you know who I am?' Maria asks.

Mila shakes her head. 'I don't know,' she admits. 'I just... _do_. As soon as I saw you I knew who you were. Must be an old memory.'

I narrow my eyes at her, still not trusting her. Silver suddenly groans. 'Oh, stop being so tense!' He complains. 'Here you all are, watching her like she's about to stab you all, and I'm trying to resist the call of food. Not easy when it's staring me in the face.'

Blaze, Cream, Sonic and Mila all laugh, while a few others chuckle. Knuckles and I remain silent. 'Tuck in if you want, Silver. It's there for a reason.' Mila says.

Silver happily obliges and fills his plate. Sonic copies, and after a few seconds, everyone else fills their plates up too. Mila is last to have some. Silver and Sonic both make a face as soon as they take a bite. 'This is really good, Mila!' Sonic compliments, causing Mila to avert her gaze and blush.

'Damn right!' Silver agrees, hastily taking another bite.

I look at my food and take a hesitant mouthful, and am surprised by the explosion of flavour I get. _This really is good food._ I admit to myself.

It takes only a few minutes for us all to finish, and everyone - including me - thanks her. Mila graciously accepts our thanks and takes the plates back into the kitchen. After a second or two, I follow her. Mila hears me come in, and sends me a small smile. 'Hi, Shadow,' she greets.

I lean against the kitchen counter and watch her as she fills the sink with water and starts washing up the plates. After a while, it seems she's forgotten I'm here, because she starts humming to herself. I recognise the tune almost immediately as the one Midnight sang a while back. Mila's singing voice is very similar to Midnight's, and just as musical. I sigh as memories of that day come to the front of my mind. It was the day Midnight found out Eggman was supposedly her father, and the day we first kissed, the day she told me she loved me.

Mila suddenly stops humming, and I suddenly realise I am pulling a pained face and my eyes are clamped shut. I open them and look at her. Her yellow eyes are looking worriedly at me. 'How do you know that song?' I ask, my voice emotionless.

Mila shrugs. 'I just do, I don't know.'

I resist the urge to roll my eyes. "I don't know" has got to be her most commonly used phrase at the moment. 'Midnight knew it.' I say. 'She sang it once, and we all heard.'

Mila gasps. 'I'm sorry,' she whispers, 'I didn't know. If I'd known that was why you looked so pained I would have stopped.'

I shake my head. 'Don't stress yourself about it. I'm just worried.'

Mila hesitates, before asking me shyly, 'do you want any help finding her?'

I raise an eyebrow. 'You want to help? Why?'

Mila frowns. 'To be honest, I feel as if this woman is very important to me for some reason. Though I'm not sure why, I think I've known her for a long time,' she admits.

I sigh. 'Very well, you can help. We'll probably start a full-on search tomorrow or this afternoon, so I'd suggest you prepare yourself for a long day.'

Mila nods determinedly. 'Thanks for letting me do this, Shadow. I know you don't trust me, but I'll do what I can to gain your trust.'

I just nod.

**Mila's POV**

_Why can't I remember_ anything!? I'm beginning to get frustrated with myself. No matter how hard I try, I don't get any more luck. Silver let me try meditation, to see if relaxing my mind would leave it open for my memories to return, but I've still got nothing. I huff in annoyance and flop backwards onto my back.

'I give up!' I groan. 'It's useless.'

'Come on, Mila, don't be like that,' Silver says softly. 'It's not easy getting your memories back. It takes time. You were always going to struggle.'

I sigh. 'I don't want to have to struggle. I wish I had at least _some_ answers.'

As if hearing my wish, a deep voice sounds in my head. _"You do have answers, young one. They are all inside your head and around you. These people know you, but as someone else, and you know them. Perhaps if you really pay attention to who they talk about, you'll discover something about yourself in the process."_

I frown. 'Okay, that was weird.' I mutter.

Silver glances at me. 'What happened?'

'There was someone talking to me in my head. He said that you guys know me already, but not _me_. You apparently know me as someone else. He told me to listen to you talking about other people.' I shrug. 'Sonuds like a bunch of crap, to me.'

Silver smiles. 'From my experience, you _always_ listen to the voice in your head.'

I give him a confused look, but shrug. 'Well, I guess meditation didn't work with regaining my memories, but I enjoyed it. Think I could join you in future?'

Silver nods. 'Be my guest.'

'Thanks.' I stand and leave Silver alone. I almost bump into Blaze on the way out. She gives me a stiff smile, but doesn't say anything before going inside the room I just left.

When I enter the living room, I feel the urge to turn around and go upstairs. I follow my instinct and end up in a white room with a balcony and one red wall. There is a mirror in one corner of the room and a large walk-in closet. I step in front of the mirror and sigh. My top is... well, it's so ruined I don't know what colour it is. My skirt is red, with blotches of darker red around the hem. Blood. I wear a pair of boots which are muddy, but not damaged. I hear someone walk in.

'You know, the more I think about it, the more you remind me of Midnight.' Amy says as I turn to face her. 'She had boots like that, too. Why are you in here?'

I shrug. 'I was just following some instinct, I dunno. Why?'

A look of nostalgia crosses over Amy's features. 'This was Midnight's room before she disappeared.' Amy looks me up and down. 'Hmm, I think I might have some clothes that will fit you that you can borrow. Follow me.'

I do, and Amy leads me into a room that is a sickly, bubblegum-pink colour. I ignore it and follow her into her own closet. I smile at her as she begins bustling around, looking for clothes that might fit me, because, if I'm being honest, she's quite a lot shorter than I am. Amy pulls out a black and gold dress, which reaches her shins when she holds it against herself. She then holds it out to me. 'Want me to try it on?' I ask.

Amy nods. 'You can go in the main room if you want, but there's a chance someone will walk in on you changing, so I'd advise against it.'

I shake my head. 'I'll just change in here.' I pull of my clothes and leave them in a heap on the floor. Amy suddenly squeaks. I look at her, the dress in my hands.

'Wait here for a minute. Sorry about this, but I need to get Tails.' She scampers away. I stand in the room, waiting for them to return. I hear Any talking to the orange fox as they enter. 'Just to warn you, she's only in her undies, but I'm sure you can cope with that.'

Tails walks in, shrugging. I turn away, avoiding meeting his eyes. There is a sharp intake of breath. 'Mila, how does your back feel?' He asks slowly.

I shrug. 'It feels fine, why?'

'Because it's completely healed. There aren't even any scars left.' Tails replies.

I frown, turning back to him. A small blush spreads over Tails' face as he sees more of me, but manages to remain composed. 'Really?'

He nods. 'There's only one other person who I know can do that. Guess who it is.'

I quickly connect the dots. 'Midnight?'

Tails sighs. 'I'm sorry, but the evidence suggests you are closely related to her somehow. I still think you're her daughter.'

I sigh. 'I don't know about that, but at least my wounds are gone. Thanks, Tails.'

Tails nods and makes a hasty retreat. I then throw the dress over my head and wriggle it down my body. It doesn't quite reach my knees. It's a strapless, and is quite tight, although not uncomfortably so. 'Hmm, I like it,' Amy says with a smile.

I nod my agreement. 'Yeah, me too. Thanks for this, Ames.'

Amy grins. 'No problem. Come on, we should head out an look for Midnight. Shadow'll probably kill everyone if we don't start soon.'

Mila lowers her eyes in sadness. 'He really loves her, doesn't he?'

Amy nods seriously. 'There's no doubt about it. Now let's go!'

I follow Amy downstairs, and we find that everyone except Sunny, Cheese and Maria are waiting for us. Shadow nods approvingly as soon as he sees us. 'Good, you're here. We should get going. We'll meet back here at ten tonight.'

Sonic scratches the back of his head. 'Are we working in pairs? It might be a good idea, so no one is alone to fight someone, just in case it goes badly.'

Shadow sighs but nods. 'You're right. Mila, you're with me, so I can keep an eye on you.'

I roll my eyes but move to stand beside him. Everyone splits into pairs. Sonic and Amy, Silver and Blaze, Rouge and Knuckles and Tails and Cream. I gasp as the voice sounds in my head again. _"Ask him questions about her."_

I shake my head to clear it, and then we head in different directions to clear as much ground as possible.


	19. Chapter 19

**The Search For a Revelation**

**Mila's POV**

Shadow and I run at a fairly slow pace through a forest. Before long, we come across a large wild flower meadow. I stop in the centre of it, admiring my surroundings. I look over at Shadow to see him looking around with despair in his eyes. 'This is important to both of you, isn't it?' I say, as softly as I can. 'This place.'

Shadow nods. 'Yes, this is an important place to us.'

I look at him closely. 'Tell me about her.'

Shadow blinks in surprise. 'Well, she is black with blue highlights, for starters. And she has bright orange eyes.' He sighs, before sitting down on the grass. I remain standing, watching him. 'She had a but of a complicated start to life on this world. She originally came from Earth, you see, but a portal brought her here. Or so we thought. We later found out that Dr Eggman was supposed to be her father. After a slight... misunderstanding with Sonic, Midnight more or less led us to her life on Earth. We were there for only a few days. Next came the ARK. I was knocked down and lost my memories for a few hours, and then took Midnight with me to the ARK to find out more about her. Before long, I remembered who she was, and then we discovered that, actually, she was born before even I was. She was born in space, too, as the original Ultimate Lifeform. We went back to the past and brought back a friend, and that was Maria. It was then that we realised a few friends of ours were missing, and when we came across a hedgehog called Malus. After taking him back, Midnight and I went to G.U.N. to arrest Eggman and his wife, Dawn, who were threatening the world. Again. When that was over, we realised Malus was missing, so Sonic and Midnight went to find him. We haven't seen her since.' Shadow sighs.

I blink, somehow finding the story familiar. 'What did you mean about Eggman _supposedly_ being her father? Is he not?'

Shadow shakes his head. 'No, her real father is someone called Light Gaia.'

I sigh. 'Thanks for telling me this.'

Shadow stands and brushes himself off, before looking at me. 'Why did you want to know?'

I shrug, averting my gaze. 'I wanted to see if it would help me remember anything, and while the story seems a little familiar, nothing came back.'

Shadow nods, before we start running again.

...

It's been three hours since we began our search, and it's beginning to grow dark, but we've still had no luck. While we run through the thick forest, my foot catches on something on the ground. I trip over it and roll, before finishing in a crouch. Shadow comes to a stop beside me, and we both look at what it was I tripped over. It's a body.

Shadow frowns. 'That's Malus.'

I nod. I walk up to him and take in his appearance. 'Mephiles killed him,' I mutter.

Shadow starts. 'How do you know that?'

I shrug. 'I think I was there when it happened. 'As well as another hedgehog. He was green, but I can't remember his name off the top of my head.'

Shadow hesitates. 'Scourge?'

I nod, surprised he knows. 'Yeah, that's the one.'

'Damn, I guess he came back.'

I shake my head. 'No, I told him to run, because Mephiles was there.' I see the whole thing panning out in front of me. Tears spring to my eyes. 'I remember the whole thing. I was cornering Malus, and then Scourge attacked me. I attacked them both back, and hit Scourge with my power. Then Mephiles was there, holding Malus by the throat. Before I could do anything Malus' neck was snapped. Scourge then grabbed me around the neck, but I told him to run, because of Mephiles. So he did. And then Mephiles and I attacked each other, and he scratched my back with his claws. After I tried to attack him again he caught my throat. He was strangling me.' I close my eyes and a single tear falls onto the floor of the forest.

Shadow is behind me, and he places a gentle hand on my shoulder. 'I'm sorry, but at least you remember something.' Shadow pauses. 'What's your power?'

I pause. 'I'm not really sure _what_ it is, it just looks like a white light.'

Shadow's hand immediately leaves my shoulder, and he takes a step back. 'Maybe you really are her daughter,' he murmurs, turning away from me.

'Why? Can Midnight do the same thing?' I ask, taking a subconscious step towards him.

Shadow's back muscles are tense as he nods, his hands in fists. 'Yes, she can. Her power is a gift from her father.'

I pause. 'If you think about it,' I say slowly, 'the fact that I could be her daughter means you'll find her again.'

Shadow sighs and turns towards me. He looks close to tears. 'That's true, but there's still a problem.'

'Which is?'

'You look like Silver.' It's all he says, but it's enough for me to understand. _Oh._

I look around the clearing, before looking west. 'We should be getting back.'

Shadow launches into a sprint, whizzing past me. I quickly run after him, and am startled by how easily I catch up with him. Shadow glances at me. 'You're fast, I'll give you that,' he says and he dodges out of the way of a tree.

I duck under a low branch and grin. 'So it would seem.' I grin and push myself even faster, to my limits. I leave Shadow _far_ behind. I come to a stop in the clearing outside Sonic's house, and look up at it. A smile crosses my features. _Show-off._ Sonic comes to a stop beside me, followed by Shadow, and then Amy. We wait for a few more minutes, before everyone is gathered. I guess no one had any luck.

'While we didn't find Midnight, there was a bit of a revelation on our end,' Shadow says as we walk inside. 'Mila regained some of her memories.'

'Really? Which ones?' Tails asks, instantly interested.

I smile. 'Just one, actually. It was what happened with Malus and Mephiles.'

'Oh. Well, what did happen?' Tails pushes me for an answer.

I shrug. 'Mephiles killed Malus, scared Scourge off and then attacked me, in a nutshell.'

Sonic frowns. 'Scourge was there, too?'

I nod. 'Yeah, but I told him to run.'

'Why?'

'Why do you think? He may not be my best friend, but I don't think he's evil. And if Mephiles was there, chances were he'd die.' I shrug again, sitting down on one of the sofas.

'There was something else, too.' Shadow says, glancing at me. 'She has Midnight's power.'

A beat of silence. 'Seriously?' It's Knuckles who speaks.

I shrug. 'Apparently so.' My ear twitches, and an inner feeling picks up a powerful, dark presence. 'Does anyone else think there's someone here?' I ask slowly.

They all look at me as if I'm crazy. 'What do you mean?' Amy asks.

I frown. 'I don't know, but I can feel someone really, really _dark_ nearby, I think.' I stand and head outside, and guess who's there. 'Oh, it's you.' I grumble.

Shadow, Sonic and Silver come to a stop beside me. It seems no one else has come out. 'Mephiles!' Shadow growls, venom coating his voice.

A shiver travels down my spine as I remember our last encounter. Rage starts to boil in my body, filling me up. I feel something want to break free, but the fact I don't know what it is keeps me from letting it go. 'Why are you back?'

'Why do you think? A daughter of what could be called a _god_ in front of me. How can I resist?' Mephiles drawls.

'What are you talking about?' Sonic snaps.

Mephiles turns his icy gaze to the blue hero. 'Surely you know that she's the daughter of Light Gaia.'

Shadow growls. 'Daughter? Not granddaughter?'

Mephiles chuckles. 'It's all the same to me. Either way she is his descendant.'

'Well, tough, because you're not getting her,' Silver says bravely.

'Not now, maybe, but I will do soon.' Mephiles disappears.

I sigh and head back inside without a word, before dragging myself up the stairs. I enter a room without seeing which one it is, and flop down onto the bed, before slipping into sleep.

_~Dream~_

_____'Get out. I don't know who this guy is but he's not good and he's been watching the house for days. I have a feeling he'll make a move on us soon. If you're reading this then you should know, it's a trap. Get out while you can.' I frown, before looking up at Shadow. 'We need to find them and-' I am cut off by a chunk of wall being blown away. It whistles past us both as we jump away. I see a smaller piece of debris hurtling towards Shadow, who is now on the other side of the room. 'Shadow!' I scream. Shadow turns in time to see the debris, but is knocked down by it. Through the dust floating around I navigate my way towards him. His eyes are closed, and blood is trailing over his dark fur. I shake him. No response. I lean forward and press my ear against his chest, listening for a pulse and sighing in relief when I hear it._

_A soft moan escapes Shadow's lips, and his eyes open. I throw my arms around his neck and hug him, before being roughly pushed away. Shadow springs up and growls at me. His eyes are fiery and filled with hate and suspicion. 'Who the hell are you?!' He demands angrily. I just stare at him in shock and pain.__  
_

_Shadow's eyes face mine with so much ferocity it makes me shake in fear. His figure starts to shift and change. The red and black hedgehog is replaced by a massive, scaly creature. His mouth is full of crooked, sharp teeth. His eyes are a bright purple, as are the... _things..._ coming out of his back. He turns to me and growls._

_~Dream End~_

__The hurried shaking wakes me up, and I bolt upright. Well, try to. Instead, my head hits someone else's. Hard. I rub it and see Rouge glaring at me somewhat. 'Sorry,' I mutter under my breath, knowing she'll hear me anyway. 'Bad dream.'

'I'll say. You were shaking like jelly by the time I got up here.' Rouge huffs, rubbing her head.

I shiver, before a rush of emotions hit me like Amy's Piko Piko Hammer. I start to tremble, and as the emotions rush over me, I start to feel _pain_. Physical pain. A few tears start escaping my eyes, and a soft whimper escapes my eyes. I see Rouge run out of the room, before coming back with Tails. Everyone else follows a second or so later. 'Whoa! Tails, what's happening to her.'

_It hurts so goddamn much!_ Tails replies fairly evenly, even excitedly. 'She's getting her memories back.' Then, he added a little more sadly. 'The only thing is, having so many memories return at once can cause someone a lot of pain.' _Oh, ya think?!_

As soon as the pain stops, I slump backwards, breathing heavily, tears still pouring out of my eyes. Before I can say anything, I lose consciousness.


	20. Chapter 20

**Belonging Somewhere**

**Shadow's POV**

I watch in bewilderment as Mila (or whatever her real name is, as I hope we will find out soon) slumps backwards, her body still shaking. Before long, her eyes roll back into her head, and she falls limp on the floor. Sonic rushes forwards immediately and presses his palm against her head. 'She's got one hell of a fever,' he comments as he lifts her out of her bed and takes her downstairs. Curiosity alone makes me follow him.

Tails busies around her for some time, before stepping back. 'She should wake when her fever breaks, but that could take anything up to eight hours. We're in for a long wait.' Then he leaves, followed closely by Sonic.

I watch Mila closely. _What was all that about?_ When Rouge had come downstairs, claiming that something was going on with Mila, I already somehow knew what it was. About three seconds before that I started to feel a little pain in my body. When I went upstairs and saw her shaking and crying, I realised I could feel _her_ pain. I don't know how I knew this, and I don't know why it happened, but it happened nonetheless. I turn away from the white hedgehog in front of me and head into the living room. Everyone is sat there, waiting. The room has descended into an awkward silence.

After a good twenty minutes, I hear a loud crack coming from outside, and from the expressions on everyone else's faces, they hear it too. We all rush outside, and see Mephiles. Again. Only this time, he's not alone. Around fifty of Eggman's mechs are providing him backup, and the man himself is floating above the forest, with Dawn by his side. Even from this far, I can see the evil grins on their faces.

I roll my eyes. 'I didn't think you'd stoop so low as to become allied with _them_,' I taunt.

Mephiles cackles. 'Not particularly powerful allies, maybe, but still allies. Besides, with these robots here fighting with me, you lot don't stand a chance.' I suddenly hear an explosion coming from inside the house. I turn to see a figure engulfed in a white light make their way outside.

'Mila?!' Tails gasps. 'How are you awake so soon?'

Mila looks at us, her gaze hard and serious. 'It's not important.' She then turns back to Mephiles and walks towards him, pushing past the rest of us. 'It would seem I have you to thank for ridding me of my memories, Mephiles. Your hand around my throat did more than just knock me out. But this time, it won't come to that.' Mila's white light fades, and is replaced by a dark purple hue. Her whole body ripples and darkens. She becomes someone I never thought I'd see so soon.

'_Midnight?!_' Everyone gasps that same word at once.

Mila - or Midnight; I don't know which at this point in time - raises her arms, and suddenly seven colourful gems appear around her. Their power is directed at her body, and she violently explodes in a flash of white light. I look up and find myself facing a gold hedgehog with white streaks in her quills. Her eyes are ice blue. 'Time to finally put an end to this.' Mila then flies forward and destroys the mechs in under a second. Mephiles glares at her as she uses a powerful homing attack on him. She then summons a white ball in her hand. 'I'm going to send you back where you belong,' she says. The light surrounds Mephiles, and he disappears. Mila then turns towards Eggman and Dawn, who are watching her with a mixture of fear and awe. I see her scowl at them. 'This is one time too many.' She growls. She then picks both humans up and shoots off, disappearing faster than I can blink.

For several seconds, everyone just stands in a stunned silence. 'Mila... was really Midnight?' Amy squeaks out.

'It would seem so,' Tails starts slowly, 'but... why is she white?'

'It's because I brought someone back to life,' Mila replies as she appears in the clearing again. Her energy begins to fade, and she becomes herself again.

I just stare at her. _That... can't be Midnight. Surely._ 'Brought someone back to life?!' Amy cries. 'How'd you manage that?'

Mila shrugs. 'I don't know. I don't know anything about how my power works. Never have done.' She turns to me and gently places her hand on my shoulder. I shake it off. 'Shadow...?'

I shake my head and go inside the house without a word. I climb the stairs and then lock myself in my room, also looking the doors leading to the balcony so no one can come in through that way. I need a moment alone. A _long_ moment. I slowly slide down the door, before hiding my face in my knees. For the first time in many years, I feel a massive pain spreading over my entire body. _She's not Midnight. Not truly the girl I knew as a child. _I realise tears are falling down my cheeks. Midnight is gone. Mila is who is left. They can never be the same person...

A knock on my door makes me jump. I scowl. 'Go away,' I snap.

'Come on, Shads, what's wrong?' Sonic asks through the door.

I growl at him. 'Shove off, faker, before I shoot you.' I stand and walk over to me bedside table, as if to prove it. In my current state of mind, I've no doubt I will shoot him, either.

'Shadow...' Sonic sighs, before trudging downstairs.

I look down at the gun in my hands. A disturbing thought flitters through my head. _If she's gone... do I really want to stay?_ Less than a second after that thought finishes, my door is blown off its hinges, and Mila runs towards me. She wraps her arms around me and starts crying into my shoulder. I don't return her hug, merely tolerate it.

'Don't you _dare_ think such thoughts, Shadow the Hedgehog.' She whimpers into my fur. Only after a few seconds do I feel the familiar buzz of electricity flowing through my body. _It really is her._ I stiffly wrap my arms around her, and Mila visibly relaxes. She stops crying and pulls back, shaking her head. 'You gave me one hell of a scare then, Shadow.' She whispers.

I glance at the ruined doorframe. '..._Now_ where am I gonna sleep?' I grumble.

Mila glances guiltily at the doorframe. 'Oops,' she mutters. Mila sighs and drops onto the ground, sitting with her back against the bed. It's only now that I see how truly frightened I made her - her entire body is trembling.

I kneel down and face her. 'How much of did you hear?' I ask.

Mila shrugs. 'Most of it,' she admits. 'From when you were thinking that I'm not Midnight anymore.'

I wince. 'Sorry..' I mutter.

Mila shakes her head and stands, walking past me and unlocking the door to the balcony. 'Don't be. You're right.' Then she steps outside. I follow, a little hesitantly. 'I'm not Stella anymore, I'm not Midnight. Frankly, I don't really know who I am anymore. All I've got are little things that stay the same, and then the rest changes every other day, more or less.' She sighs and hangs her head, a quill falling past her shoulder and next to her face.

I watch her for a few moments. 'Sometimes, we don't know who we are.' I say quietly. 'That doesn't mean you're just no one, though.' Then I turn away and leave her alone with her thoughts.

**Mila's POV**

I hear it when Shadow leaves, but don't move. While I appreciate everything they've done for me, I realise with a pang of sadness and hurt that I don't belong here anymore. A new sense of resolution flares up in my body. I run back inside my room and grab my back, hanging it over my shoulder. I then rip a post-it from the pile on my bedside table and write a quick note. I then launch myself outside and over the balcony railing, before sprinting as fast as I can away from the house. _Goodbye guys..._

...

I run for several hours, only getting tired after night has fallen. I stop in the middle of a small clearing and close my eyes. _Alright, so I should be powerful enough to do this. I hope._ I concentrate on my power, let it flow from my finger tips to the surrounding area. I open one eye first, see the swirling blue mist in front of me, then open the other. I jump through without hesitation.

When I land, I find myself in my old house. It's obvious it's unoccupied, and has been for some time, because there is a visible layer of dust on just about everything. I sigh and throw my bag on the floor, before going to the computer. I immediately start looking for government agency jobs. I know I'm a little young, but since I won't be getting any older, I might as well start now. And it's not like I don't have experience. The thought makes my eyes drift back to my bag, where my two guns are hidden.

For several minutes I search, until I find an open position in... _MI5?!_ It took quite a lot of work to get this far. After all, I had to navigate my way through a lot of protected site links. Still, if I can get this far, then surely I've got some potential. Right? So I decide to ring up, and inquire about the job.

**Shadow's POV**

The silence from Mila's room is making me anxious. While it hasn't gotten so bad that I resort to going in, it's become bad enough that I can't stay still.

Sonic's eyes follow me as I pace up and down the length of the room. 'Something wrong, Shadow?' He asks.

I growl. 'Really?' I roll my eyes. 'What a stupidly obvious question.'

Sonic sighs. 'Alright, fine. What's wrong?'

I growl again and stop. 'Mila.'

I see the blue hero roll his eyes. 'You're not still hung up on that, are you? She's exactly the same as-'

'I know!' I snap, glaring at him. 'But there hasn't been any activity from her room for well over three hours.'

Sonic narrows his eyes. 'So you're saying something has happened to her?'

I shrug. 'I don't know,' I admit.

'So why not just check on her?'

I roll my eyes again. 'She was feeling a little unstable last time I saw her. She needs some alone time.'

'Yeah, but it's been a long time, like you said. Surely she would be alright now.' Sonic frowns.

_I knew it was a bad idea to talk to him_. With a sigh, I trudge up the stairs. I knock on Mila's door quietly, but don't get an answer, so I crack it open and stick my head around the door. Her room is empty, and the doors leading to the balcony are wide open. I walk in and notice the post-it note on Mila's duvet. I pick it up and read the neat writing.

_"I'm sorry you had to find out this way, and not from me directly, but I feel I can't stay here anymore. It's not where I belong. I knew that if I were to tell you face-to-face, it would make leaving all the more difficult. What I'm going to do, I don't know, but don't expect to see me again. You guys are like family to me, and I will remember you all fondly, but I don't belong with you guys. Shadow, I love you. Remember that. Mila."_

I fall to my knees as grief floods my entire being. Mila was never exactly the same as Midnight, never will be, but I still love her. Still hold her close to my heart. And now they're both gone. It feels like my entire life is crumbling around me.

I hear footsteps stop outside the door. 'Shadow, are you alright? I heard a loud thump.' It's Rouge. She walks up to me and looks over my shoulder at the post-it in my hand. After a few seconds, she silently joins me on the floor and wraps her arms around me in a soothing way. On an ordinary day, I would shake her off, but for once it doesn't seem worth the effort.

After several minutes of appearances and questioning gazes, everyone is in their own shell of grief or sadness. Especially Amy. I know she got very close to Midnight, and Mila as well, so her departure is clearly very difficult for the little hedgehog to process. Before long, I stand and launch myself over the balcony railing. I know Mila never wants to see us again, or at least doesn't expect to, but I won't let her go without fighting for her. She may not think she does, but she belongs here, with us.


	21. Chapter 21

**MI5**

**Mila's POV  
**

****I can't say I'm surprised about the welcome I got to MI5. The person who answered the phone had sounded extraordinarily sceptical when I told him my age, but I convinced him I would be a great help, so he got me an interview. I'm in the office of "M", which is what I have decided to call this man for the time being. _Would you look at that, James Bond actually helped me._ I chuckle to myself under my breath.

The man before me glances up at me, before returning to the files in front of him. 'My name is Jack Stoker, and I'm afraid I already see a problem here,' he says, snapping the file closed and leaning back in his chair. 'I was told you were well into your sixties, but you still look like a teenager.'

I give him a sweet smile. 'In truth, I am both. I would tell you, but I doubt you'd believe me.'

He shakes his head. 'Tell me, or I won't let this interview go any further.'

I sigh. 'Very well. In truth, I was created some time ago as a science experiment. I am what you might call immortal, although I am also aware that bullets and things like that can injure and kill me.'

The dark haired man stares at me for a few seconds, soaking this in. 'I would ask if you can prove this, but...'

'I can, actually,' I say, pulling out an old ARK file and one of Professor Gerald's diaries from my bag. I hand them to Jack over the desk, before leaning back in my chair and waiting.

He is silent for a few minutes, reading. He glances up at me. 'If I didn't know Gerald Robotnik's writing, I would say these were forged. As it happens, I do, so I have no choice to believe you.'

I blink. 'Y-You know about the professor?'

He nods and gives a weak smile. 'Not many people know this, but Gerald was sent to this world for about six months.'

I pull a thoughtful face, before shrugging. 'Alright, fair enough.'

Jack is silent for a few minutes. 'Can I assume then that you came from Mobius?' I nod. 'Any experience in military work back there?'

I nod again. 'Yes, I'm an Agent at G.U.N. Well, I was before the other day, when I came back here.'

'Why did you leave?' Jack asks.

I grow silent, not wanting to have to tell him. 'Things got... complicated.'

Jack doesn't push me for an answer, for which I'm grateful. 'Fair enough. While I believe your word, I will need proof of your G.U.N. status.'

I nod and reach into my bag again, before pulling out some of my G.U.N. gadgets. I place them all on the table, and then pull out my signed certificate of initiation. 'Hopefully this is enough to satisfy you. To be totally honest, I haven't been a member of G.U.N. for very long.'

Jack looks the gadgets over, before picking up my certificate. He gives a satisfied nod. 'Yes, this is fine.' I take my stuff back and clip my communicator to my wrist, just because I've gotten so used to it being there that my arm feels wrong without it. 'Can I ask, do you have any correspondence with the Mobius heroes, like Sonic?'

I feel the blood drain out of my face, and tears well up in my eyes, though I stubbornly push them back. 'I did, until I came back here. They're good friends of mine. Why?'

Jack doesn't notice my pain, or if he does, choses not to say anything about it. 'I was wondering if they had come across with you. It would be good to have them working alongside us.'

I shake my head and send him a sad smile. 'No, I came alone.'

A knock on the door interrupts us. A woman with vibrant auburn hair pokes her head around the door. 'There's somewhere here demanding to see you.'

'Demanding?' Jack asks, standing up and walking around his desk. I just watch from my seat.

'Yes, sir. He seemed fairly adamant about seeing you.' The woman shudders. 'I've got to warn you, his aura might be a little intimidating.'

Jack chuckles. 'I work in a government agency, I think I can handle it. Thanks, Tina.'

Tina nods and disappears, with Jack following behind her. Not knowing what to do, I just sit and wait. Before long, Jack returns, looking a little confused. I frown at him. 'Who was it?' I ask.

'See for yourself.' Jack replies. He steps sideways and reveals a very familiar black-haired figure.

I jump to my feet, stunned. '_Shadow!?_ What in the name of sanity are you _doing_ here?!'

He shrugs. 'I came after you.'

'B-But... how did you get back to Earth?' I ask.

Shadow smirks. 'I went looking for you, and found the remnants of a portal. It was closing fairly slowly from what I could tell, but was just big enough for me to make it through. I ended up in your house, and the computer was still fairly warm. I looked up your history, then came here.'

I sigh, before walking up to him and folding him in my arms. I start crying into his shoulder. 'Damn you!' I hiss into his shoulder. 'You just had to go and make it impossible, didn't you?'

Shadow chuckles. 'I couldn't let you believe you didn't belong with us, Mila.'

I nod and pull back, wiping away my tears. That's when I see a figure out of the window, trying to break in to MI5. I go over to my bag and rummage through it, before pulling out my pistol. I open the window and shoot without batting an eyelid. My bullet hits the man's leg, and he collapses with an anguished cry. Jack and Shadow stare at me in surprise, causing me to roll my eyes. 'I wasn't about to let that guy break into one of them most important agencies in the country, now was I?'

Jack chuckles, before heading out of the room. While he's gone, Shadow gently runs a finger down the length of my cheek. 'You don't belong here, Mila. You belong on Mobius, with us. With me.'

I shake my head. 'I don't belong there anymore. Maybe I did once, when I was someone else, but I don't now.'

Shadow sighs and roughly kisses me. The kiss is hard at first, bruising almost, but then softens and becomes gentle and loving. It's the kiss I love so much. The one I knew as Shadow's girlfriend. Maybe I really am the same person. I pull back and sigh, holding him close. 'I can't exactly leave. I just got here.'

'Actually, it would seem your life is elsewhere,' Jack says as he comes back in, fixing his tie. 'I could hardly take that away from you. However, if you do decide to return, you will have a position here in MI5.'

I send him a smile and nod. 'Thank you. Sorry to disappoint you.'

Jack chuckles. 'You didn't. After all, I got to have a conversation with a Mobian. Can't say that happens everyday.'

I smile happily. 'I'll be sure to come here if I come back.'

Jack smiles and lets Shadow and me back. Shadow turns to me as soon as we leave the building. 'How did you create a portal, Mila?'

I shrug. 'I just focused my power on it. I don't really know.'

Shadow smirks and pecks me on the cheek, before taking my hand. 'Come with me,' he whispers, 'There's something I want you to see.'

Shadow and I start running, overtaking cars on the roads and whizzing past pedestrians. We get a few startled looks, but I doubt they really believe what they see. After a while, Shadow starts to slow, causing me to do the same. We end up on the top of a hill, overlooking the reservoir. The sun is just peeking over one of the distant hills, meaning the water is tinted orange. It looks so beautiful.

'Wow,' I breathe.

Shadow chuckles and gently wraps his arms around my front. 'I thought you'd like it.'

I nod eagerly. 'I do, trust me.' I turn back to him, giving him a soft smile as I do. 'What's the occasion?'

Shadow shrugs. 'Getting you back, I guess.'

I frown. 'You never really lost me, Shadow.'

He shrugs. 'Either way, it didn't feel like that.' He pauses. 'Hey, what caused you to chose the name Mila? Before, when you chose it, you said it just came to you.'

I consider this for a moment, thinking about the name and it's possible meanings. 'I think... it was almost like a clue. The only thing I can make of it is the mix of my names in it.'

'What do you mean?'

'Think about. Mila. It's like a cross between Stella and Midnight, my two previous names.' I shrug. 'I guess that's as logical an explanation as any, right?'

Shadow nods. 'I suppose. Now come on, we should get back. The others were panicking last I saw them. Especially faker.'

'Sonic,' I correct automatically. 'And fine, we can go back.' I raise my arms and concentrate on the warm flow of energy leaving my hands. When my eyes open, a swirling blue mist is in front of me. 'Let's go home.' I mumble, pulling Shadow through the portal.

When that dizzying sensation finally stops, I look around. We've appeared in the wild flower meadow. _Yes_, I think. _This is definitely my home._


End file.
